Never Knew It'd Be You
by GreenInRain022
Summary: Eitan Morales is a new student at Stiles High. Leaving his old life behind, he builds new friendships and strengthens the old. But when a certain Bratz girl catches his eye, how will things change? Rated T for safety. Strong language. Please review.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginning

Attention readers. This story may not be suitable to readers under the age of 18. I don't own any rights to Bratz. MGA Entertainment does.

Never Knew It'd Be You

Eitan's POV

"Eitan, honey. Let's go. We don't want to keep the movers waiting!" Mom called from downstairs.

I didn't answer her.

I couldn't believe that this was happening. I didn't want to move. I stayed lying on my carpeted floor of my now emptied room, staring at my bare navy blue walls, the morning sunlight gleaming in through my curtain-free window. I stood and glanced out the window at my girlfriend's house next door. I'm going to miss sneaking out to see her… *sigh* my whole entire life is here…well, high school life. This is the room where my friends and I would sit up all night and play video games…talking about girls and our jobs…where my girl and I first made it official, even slept together… Now I have to let it all go because of some stupid job my mom was offered. I sucked my teeth as I turned, grabbed my laptop from the floor, and stood, facing the door.

"Come on, sweetie. Your friends are down here to wish you a farewell!" She called again.

"I'm coming." I grunted, dragging my feet over to my bedroom door. I turned and took one last look at my room. I'm going to miss it here. But in many ways, this is a good thing. This doesn't have to be permanent…besides, I'll still have my friends and my girlfriend. With that, I stepped out and closed the door.

"Ethan, where is your shirt?" Mom asked, as I made my way down the stairs. I paused mid-stairway and took a look at my empty home…I shook my head to myself in disbelief.

"Right here." I answered, plucking it off the rail of the staircase. I pulled on my favorite black fitted tee, and fixed my hair afterwards.

"Sweetie, don't sound so down. You'll like it in our new home. I can guarantee it." She simpered, reading my expression. She ran her fingers through my hair.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, flinching away. She dropped her keys. She knew how I hated that.

"Eitan, I don't know why you wear your hair like that. You never should've dyed it black like that." She frowned, turning to pick up her keys.

"Hey, I thought we agreed that I can do what I want with myself?"

"Yes, but you don't have to use gel to style it. Why don't you just comb it down like mommy wants you to?" She asked.

"Can we go now?" I asked, growing impatient. I hated how life seemed the same, but we were leaving. It began to irritate me, just standing in here. I felt a sense of false hope…

"Ladies first." I said, as I shook my head and awaited her to walk out the front door. She stepped out and went straight for the car as I closed the door behind me.

As I turned around, there stood Ralph, Jaden, Ricky, and Julissa.

"Hey man." Ricky said as I approached them.

"Hey guys." I responded, watching my mom get in the passenger seat.

"Can't believe you're leaving, dude." Ralph blurted out.

"Yeah I know, man. We've been together since freshman year." Jaden added.

"I know, but my mom said that anytime you guys want to come up, it's fine. I heard the new house is huge." I said, keeping my eyes off of Julissa. I would only assume that she's taking this hard. Our relationship has been on the rocks ever since the move has been the talk of the town.

"Yeah, everyone knows the house is big. We saw pictures." Ricky recalled.

"How the—"

"Watch your mouth young man!" Mom called from the car.

"How the fuck did you guys see pictures?" I whispered to them.

"Your mom." He whispered back.

Face palm.

Everything that happens here in this house or even in my life has to be publicized. That's what happens when your mom dates the town sheriff of a small town.

Unfortunately, their relationship didn't last. Now that I think about it, this move is good for her. The new job and location is just the distraction she needs to steer clear of any bad memories of Louis.

"Don't worry. No one said anything bad." Ralph reassured.

"Trust me, that's the least of my concerns, there is just no privacy in this town. That's the upside of leaving this place." I grunted. It was the truth. When Julissa and I slept together, the very next day, everyone knew about our relationship.

Julissa gasped, throwing herself into me. She began to whimper, her hands grasping at my shirt.

"Babe, stop crying. We'll see each other. Don't worry." I whispered in her hair as I held her close.

"When? During Winter breaks and holidays?"

"Yeah."

"That's not enough for me, Eitan." She cried.

"Well, we always have Skype (A/N: I do NOT own) and we can keep in touch over the phone." I said, trying to cheer her up.

In truth, I knew that Julissa and I weren't going anywhere. Everyone knew that she's a sexual being, and most of our relationship has been just that…maybe this move isn't so bad after all. If there is anything between the two of us, space would be the perfect method to prove it.

"It's not the same…" She continued to cry.

"We'll be fine…or maybe…" I started, pulling back.

"Maybe, what?"

"Maybe we should stop seeing each other." I suggested. I knew this was probably the worst time to ask this of her, but I'd rather leave things off where we are both on the same page.

"So you're saying that you don't love me?" She asked, her tears rolling down her perfect ivory cheeks.

"I honestly don't know, Julissa. We've talked about this already. I want to see if there is something left between us that's worth exploring, but if you can't handle a long distance relationship, you should let me know." I told her, taking her hands.

"I can handle it, Eitan. I want to be with you. At all cost…" she said, dropping her head.

I eyed her.

"…Even if it means that it'll be long distance." She mumbled.

"Atta girl." I said, pecking her lips, quickly. "Alright guys, you know my number, make sure you call if anything." I finished, walking over to the car.

"We will, Eitan. Don't forget about us." Ricky called behind me.

I couldn't respond. I fought back tears as I got in.

"Honey…are you okay?" Mom asked, handing me the keys.

I dropped my hand to my lap, eyed them and nodded.

"I'm just going to miss them, is all." I mumbled, letting a tear touch my cheek before I wiped it away with my arm.

"Aw, baby. I know. It's going to get better soon, I promise." She said, her and going to my shoulder.

"I know, mom." I nodded quickly. I stuck the key in the ignition and started the car, backing out of the driveway. I couldn't look at my friends…it hurt too much. We've been through so much together. It's so hard to say goodbye. We were off. I played Alexis y Fido's "Lento Lento Lento". I needed something to keep my mind away from what I was doing.

The trip was supposed to be two and a half hours long… so far we've been on the road for one and a half. Great…and mom is sleeping. My mind went back to when I traveled to Stilesville last summer for a college summer program…never knew I'd be moving there…

I had to look on the bright side of all this. I'm not completely alone there. I have Cameron, Dylan, Kobe, Cade and Iden. I had to count my blessings because it could be worse, where I don't know anyone. My mind kept battling with itself throughout the duration of the trip. I wanted to look at the positive, but what is there to really look forward to?

"Eitan, pull over. We need to switch." My eyes darted to where she sat.

"I'm doing just fine, mom. Go back to sleep." I told her, focusing on the road again.

"That's sweet of you, honey. But I need to be up. My first day at work is tonight."

"Tonight? They couldn't let you get settled in first?" I asked. That's the least they could do. They have her moving so far away from home and she can't even get settled in her new home before they send her off to work.

"Look at my little boy…a senior in high school…thinking that he can be in grown folks business." She retorted, crossing her arms.

"Well, mom, I am an adult, and I do have—"I stopped myself…damn.

"You had a job…but that's not the point. My hours don't concern you, honey. Let me worry about my schedule. Your job is school. I can handle myself." She smiled.

"I understand that mom, but you still need your rest."

"I'll be fine. Driving will help me. Vamos, hijo. Pull over."

I threw my hands up in defeat. "Fine, you win."

I pulled over into the truck drivers' station, and got out. I walked over to her side and let her out, following her over to the driver's side.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink, mom?" I asked as I closed the door for her after she got in.

"No, I'm fine. Remember, I packed sandwiches and sodas." She answered as I followed her in.

"Mom, why do you cut corners? We're not poor."

"You don't have to be poor to cut corners, hijo. The food at home had to be used. I figured what better way to use the food than road trip snacks. Genius, right?"

"Right." I sneered, closing the door.

Before I knew it, we were here. I couldn't believe the size of this house. I thought mom had it good then…they must be paying her triple for this job. I felt better once I spotted my pepper grey Ford Fiesta (A/N: I do NOT own) parked in it's own brick garage beside the house. Mom got it for me because it matched my eyes…I shook my head at the thought of the silly reason. I didn't care though. It is a nice car. It's fast, and drives well.

She took her house key and ran to the door opening it, and went inside. I got our things out of the hatch of her Chrysler (A/N: I do NOT own), shut it, and followed her into a massive hall just beside a huge marble staircase, locked between polished red wood rails, resembling the house from that movie "Death Becomes Her". (A/N: I do NOT own) I can't believe that I'll be living _here_.

I placed everything beside all the boxes that were lying around, and stepped back outside.

I had a lot to take in and adjust to. Our neighborhood back home looked nothing like this. Every house, there, looked the same as everyone else's. But here, all of the houses were huge, and were built in complete opposition of one another. Every drive way had at least three cars…nice cars at that.

I shoved my hands in my pocket and just stared at the sky. The air was thick and warm, but I got goose bumps, taking a breather. My eyes darted down the street as I caught the sound of a car coming.

It was the guys, pulling up in a new red Mini John Cooper convertible (A/N: I do NOT own)

"Eitan!" Cameron called from the driver's seat. Cam was my all-time best friend. We grew up together. We're more like brothers. It'll be good to be able to catch up on lost time. Iden, Kobe, and Dylan jumped out and all ran over to where I stood, while Cam parked, bear hugging me all at once.

"Guys! It's good to see you, but I can't breathe." I managed to say.

All backed off except Dylan. I laughed to myself.

"I missed you, man!" He play-cried, still holding on.

"I missed you guys too. Dyl, man. Let go, already." I chuckled.

"Sorry, dude. It's just been so long since we saw you." He justified, letting go.

"He's right. Before last year when you came to visit, you never came back here." Kobe added.

"Yeah, things have been busy back at home."

"We can only imagine." Cam said, walking up. "Sup, Eitan." Cam grinned.

"What's up, Cam?" I laughed, putting him in a choke-hold. I broke him off with a nuggie, just like I did when we were young.

"Eitan, man! You have to quit doing that. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Oh yeah? What reputation is that? Cool guy with the spiked blonde hair?"

"You already know. It was the same for you." He said eying my hair. "Who did your black? It looks tight, dude."

"A colorist." I answered.

"A colorist?" The all asked.

"…Mom."

"Oh…" They all nodded, as it registered.

"Yeah. She didn't agree with it, but she didn't want me doing it myself." I explained.

"I did mine by myself." Kobe said, flipping his Justin Bieber dark reddish brown hair.

"Yeah, and it looks like it too." Iden teased.

"Hey, where's Cade?" I asked.

"Somethings never change. His mom still doesn't let him out on school nights."

"Aw, that sucks."

"It does." Dyl co-signed.

"Anyway, Eitan, are you ready for school?" Cam asked.

"No, the real question is: is he ready for the smokin' hot babes in school!" Dylan corrected. Just like Dylan…it's all about girls.

"Sorry, Dyl. I have a girlfriend back at home."

"What? Long distance? You know that's not going to work out, right?" he challenged.

"I guess we'll see." I shrugged.

"You will see, because with the girls living around here, you won't want that relationship you have back home."

"And what does that mean?"

"The chicks here are hot!"

"So is my girlfriend."

"Oh? Let's see her." Cam prompted.

"Fine." I said, pulling out my phone. I went to my pictures and showed it to them.

"DAMNNNN!" They all exclaimed, looking closer. I nodded. Dylan took my phone.

"Yeah, uh, I'll be getting this back to you tomorrow, Eitan."

"Someone has jokes today. Give it back." I said, snatching it away.

"You left "that" to come here? Man, how did you do it?"

"Do what?" I heard some girl say. The guys turned and I followed them to a black haired, green eyed girl getting out of a green foreign car I didn't know too much about, approaching us.

"Who's that?" I asked Dylan. He ignored me.

"H-hey Jade! How's my Kool Kat doing?"

"Pretty good, Dylan. What's going on?"

"Jade, this is our friend, Eitan. He's new to Stilesville…well…not technically." He said.

"Oh, hi! Welcome back, Eitan." Jade said, taking my hand.

"Thanks, Jade. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. But I was on my way to Yasmin's house to work on our project for Chemistry. You should totally come and meet her!"

"Um…why?" I asked.

"She's always trying to hook Yasmin up with guys." Kobe said, taking Jade by her waist. He planted a kiss on her cheek and whispered something in her ear that made her blush.

"Hey, she's a nice girl. She doesn't need to be single."

"Maybe she's single because she wants to be single." Kobe told her.

"Nah, Yasmin is single because she's shy and doesn't like talking to guys."

"Exactly why it's our job to help her get out there!"

"But I—" I started.

"Hey guys. What's everyone doing here?" A chocolate skinned girl with brown eyes said, walking up with blonde haired, blue eyed girl.

"Hey Bunny Boo! Hey, Angel! There's someone I'd like you meet!" Jade exclaimed running to her friends.

"Who are they?" I asked the guys. Cam seemed to be struck with awe, his eyes beaming on the blonde. I slightly pushed him with my index, he didn't move.

"What's wrong with this guy?" I asked Kobe. "Hey, Earth to Cameron!" I exclaimed.

"That's Sasha and Cloe. Jade's friends. " Kobe answered.

"Okay. That doesn't explain Cam's weird, sudden case of foolishness."

"Cloe is his girlfriend. They are currently in their honeymoon stage." He explained.

"Oh. So that's your girlfriend, huh? She's pretty."

"Yeah, these girls around here are something else. Especially those four."

"Four? There's only three over there."

"Yasmin makes four." Sasha said, coming up to me. "You're right, Jade. He is hot." She smiled.

"Told you." She called, coming back over to Kobe.

"I'm Sasha by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Sasha." She was really pretty.

"So do you like it here?" She asked.

"It's okay. First day in the house."

"Always the hardest. Nostalgia."

"Exactly." I agreed.

"But you're going to love it at Stiles High." Sasha said. The girls nodded along in agreement.

"Yeah, you would be perfect for Yasmin! You seem like the type. You're into close relationships, aren't you?"

"Um…I guess. But I—"

"Yeah, you seem like such a nice guy. Yasmin is into sensitive guys. You guys can go to the movies together and watch romantic comedies, and talk long walks on the beaches—"

"Cool it, Cloe! We're trying to invite him in, not scare him away." Sasha said, cutting Cloe off in the middle of her rant.

"Look guys—"

"Are you into the sensitive, shy type?" she asked.

"What about girls who express themselves in intellectualized forms?" Jade asked.

"Girls girls girls!" Dylan exclaimed. "This guy has a girlfriend back where he's from."

"Noooooo…." Jade whined.

"It's true, guys...a hot one at that." Cam included. Cloe flashed him a furious stare.

"What?" He asked.

She ignored him, frowning.

"You're lying. He would've said something!" Jade said.

"Babe, you guys didn't give him a chance." Kobe responded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's so sad."

"Look guys, I have to go. I'm pretty tired from the trip." I told them.

"Well, don't you at least want to meet her?" Cloe asked.

"He has a girlfriend, Cloe." Everyone told her, simultaneously.

I chuckled to myself.

"If she is half as nice as you guys, I don't see why I can't be friends with her." I said.

"Ooh! Sounds promising!" Cloe responded

"We'll take it!" Jade co-signed.

"Alright guys. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Okay, Eitan! See ya!" The girls called.

"Hey, E!" Cam called.

"Yeah?"

"Are you driving to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"Okay, meet us at the Stiles shop just beside the school. We always grab something to eat there before class."

"Will do. See ya." I stepped into the house and close the door behind me. The experience just now wasn't a bad one…but meeting new people is a lot of work.

"Eitan, is that you?" Mom called from somewhere far.

"Yeah, it's me." I breathed.

"Okay. I'm leaving for work. Everything should be in your room."

I ran up the stairs and noticed that this house had more than one bedroom. I wondered what the purpose was for this massive house…doesn't make any sense.

I checked door to door for my room, and finally I found it. To my surprise, it looked just like my old one, but bigger. I wasn't too satisfied. I love the house…but it just isn't the same. I walked over to my newly made bed and laid down. Everything is going to be new…new house, new school, new people…new environment.

"Honey, I have to go. I hope you like everything. Do me a favor, and leave the boxes for later. If you want to unpack your tv, that's fine. I should be back home in time for dinner, if not, order us a pizza, okay?" She called from downstairs.

"Will do, mom. Be safe." I called back.

"Will do. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Behave yourself, okay?" I heard her call before I heard the front door shut. I didn't feel up to doing anything, so I took out my laptop and immediately logged onto Skype. (A/N: I DO NOT OWN) Julissa was on.

_Julissabear220_: Hey baby. How was the trip down? -

_Eitandragon01_: It was good, babe. I'm beat.-

_Julissabear220_: After 2 n a half worth of driving?-

_Eitandragon01_: Yea don't forget the 18 hours I spent packing for this trip.-

_Julissabear220_: Oh yea, I almost forgottt. Sry, baby. I want 2 c u. I miss u. 3-

_Eitandragon01_: I miss you too.-

_Julissabear220_: I'm feelin a bit horny rite now, Eitan. What shud I do?-

_Eitandragon01_: Haha, I don't know. I'm not there.-

_Julissabear220_: I kno tht…I wish u were.-

I didn't know what to tell her. I actually wasn't in the mood for any talking, let alone, typing.

_Julissabear220_: U there?-

_Eitandragon01_: Yeah, I'm here babe. I am about to hit the sack. I'm really tired, first day of school tomorrow.-

_Julissabear220_: Oh. No time 4 ur gf, huh? J.k Bt, ok. U get sum rest. I'll tlk 2 u l8r. 3 u! Night!

Xoxoxo.-

_Julissabear220 signed off._

I put my laptop on my nightstand, and turned to lie on my back. I wonder how it's going to be this school year. So convenient mom chose to move during the first few weeks of school… Welp, better rest up. It's going to be a long day in school.

End of Chapter 1.

Please read and Review. I plan on adding some over winter break. Hope you readers enjoyed. Working on some more ideas for this story. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

Chapter 2.

Yasmin's POV

"Yasmin, hija. The girls are here." My mom called from downstairs. I know what they are here for, and I don't really want to participate. Chemistry…the worst subject ever. Why not just eliminate all of the classes that involve numbers and replace them with writing and English classes? I was sitting at my desk reading "The Awakening" by Kate Chopin for my AP English class. I kept re-reading the part where Robert and Edna actually expressed their feelings for each other…openly. Robert was such a mystery. You never know what he's thinking, or what his next action is. You can tell that he cares for Edna…he came back for her when he left for Mexico…and now they're kissing! I LOVE THIS BOOK!

"Pretty Princess…" Jade said, behind me. I didn't look back at them.

"Hey guys. I'll be right there in a sec." I told them, continuing to read.

"You know it's incredibly rude to stay in your room when you have company at the door." Sasha said.

"Sorry guys, I'm in the middle of one of the very few romantic scenes of the book." I told them, trying to enjoy what I could. I usually liked reading while I was alone. That way, I could re-read over and over again…and there aren't any parts I can miss if I read alone.

"You're not reading "The Awakening", are you?" Jade asked.

"I am. And it's a great book."

"Pretty Princess, you're almost at the end of the book! It was just handed out two days ago!"

"I like to read." I shrugged.

The girls laughed at me. I didn't hear from Cloe.

I turned in my chair, and scanned the room for Cloe. While Jade and Sasha got out the materials for our project, Cloe just sat in the center of my room, looking like she lost her best friend.

"Angel, what's wrong?" I asked, going over to her.

"Nothing…" She answered, staring into space.

"She's kinda thrown because she can't believe that Cam finds other women attractive." Jade answered.

"And how did she find this out?" I asked.

"This cute guy just moved into the neighborhood." Sasha said.

"—Okay, and?"

"Well, somehow we got onto the subject of his girlfriend." Jade recalled.

"Of the cute guy?" I asked, trying to keep up.

"Yeah. And he was perfect for you!"

"Don't start, Jade."

"Besides that, Cam just commented on how good the girlfriend looks, that's all." Sasha explained further.

"Oh, Cloe. Don't sweat it. I mean, ask yourself, don't you find other guys to be attractive?" I asked her, rubbing her back.

"No!" She cried.

We all eyed her.

"What about John?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, and Henry!" Sasha included.

"Don't forget Vicente!" I reminded her.

"Okay, but I don't step outside of my relationship."

"And who said that Cam ever did, Cloe? You're trippin'." Sasha told her, sternly.

"But if I were to call another guy cute, I wouldn't do it in front of Cameron." She whined.

"Boys will be boys, I guess." Jade said.

"Jade, you know you wouldn't be okay with Kobe commenting on how good another girl looks." Cloe suggested.

"I wouldn't care. Kobe knows what he has. We have history, and I trust him. You just have to have a little faith in him, that's all."

"Kool Kat is right, Angel. Cameron would never do anything to hurt you. He's not that kind of guy." I encouraged.

"Yeah, I thought he wasn't the type of guy that would comment on other girls' looks in my face. Next thing you know, he'll be flirting with them in my face, and—"

"Angel…please. There isn't enough time in the day to hear your random ranting. We have a chemistry project to do.?" Sasha said.

"You're right. We can talk about this later." She laughed to herself.

Jade, Sasha, and I eyed each other in concern.

"Okay, girls. How about we 86 this project for the night, and cheer this child up?" Sasha asked.

"I'm definitely for that!" I exclaimed.

"Of course Yasmin is about shipping Chemistry to a foreign country, but I'm with her." Jade chuckled, as I hit her with my pillow.

"Alright, girls. How about we do facials? Cam is already star-struck by you looks, why not up it up a notch by giving your skin that glow you like?" I asked her, standing her up.

"I'd love that, Yasmin." I led her out the room to the kitchen.

"While we're doing that, we can catch up on some girl talk." Jade said. I turned and noticed her winking at Sasha.

I turned back to find my mom standing in front of me.

"Hija…chicas, what are you up to?"

"We were about to raid the fridge, makes facials." I smiled.

"Facials sound great, carino. Pero , I ordered you guys pizza."

"That sounds good too!" Jade exclaimed.

"I second that!" Sasha said, continuing to the counter with Jade.

"Thanks, mom"

"No problem, honey. Cloe, que pasa?"

"Nothing mom, everything is under control." I told her.

"Okay, well my novela is on, and I don't want to miss it. I'll see you girls later."

"Bye Mrs. Clemente." The girls said.

Cloe went and sat beside the girls while I got out the honey, oatmeal, and milk. I brought them over to the table and went back to get bowls.

"Green for Jade, blue for Cloe, Violet for Sasha, and Orange for me." I said setting them in front of them.

"Topics!" Jade announced.

"Okay, boys! Eitan…" Sasha said.

"Who's Eitan?" I asked.

"The cute guy that we were telling you about."

"They one with the girlfriend. What about him?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could do an editorial on him…along with the other new kids in school."

"Okay! Sounds fun! Who else do you have for me?" I asked.

"Um…well there's a new kid in my Trig class." Cloe said.

"And a few new faces in the cafeteria." Sasha added.

"Okay, I can only do about ten to twelve people. So round up the most interesting, mysterious high-schoolers you can possibly think of!" I said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Sasha exclaimed.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3: First Day Casualties

**Chapter 3.**

**Eitan's POV**

"Hey, E! We're over here!" Cam called for me as I entered the store. He was sitting by everyone. Dylan teasing Sasha, Jade and Kobe sharing an apple juice, Cloe not really speaking to Cam, talking into a camcorder, and Iden with some girl I haven't met.

"Hey, guys." I said, walking up to them.

"Hey, Eitan!" They all said. Cloe turned the recorder to face me.

"Do you like that picture, Eitan?"

"Yeah…looks good." I answered. My eyes turned to the girl who sat by Iden.

"I didn't meet you yesterday." I said to her.

"Oh Eitan, this is my girlfriend Dana."

"Nice to meet you, Eitan." She said, offering me her hand. They were so pale.

"Same to you. What's that you're looking at?"

"Star Wars."

I nodded.

"She likes science fiction."

"Nothing wrong with that." I said, lamely. She smiled, continuing to read.

"I wonder what's taking Yasmin so long to get here." I heard Sasha whisper to Jade.

"She said that she was running a little late! I hope she doesn't get here too late."

"Well school doesn't start for another hour and a half." She said, while Dylan eavesdropped.

"I told you guys that he's taken." Dylan said.

"We heard you the first time, Dylan." Sasha sneered, meeting his eyes. He puckered his lips to her.

"Stop! You're being gross!" She exclaimed, pushing his face away.

"Guys!" I heard someone say behind me. As I turned to look back she was standing beside me, breathing heavily. She placed her hands against the table and took a breather. She was very attractive. Hazel green eyes, long, full and glossy light brown hair, full lips, clear olive skin. I stayed quiet.

"Hey Pretty Princess, what's wrong?" Jade asked. Cloe put her camera away and focused her attention on the girl with the sandy brown hair.

"Guys…I was online yesterday…"

"Yasmin, catch your breath." Sasha said. So this was Yasmin.

"The book was supposed to be read by today."

"Wait, what book?" Jade asked.

"The Awakening! She's doing a review test today. It counts for a grade." She finally said.

"Oh shit!" Jade said, slapping her palm to her forehead.

"Oh no! What are we going to do? We're never going to pass AP English! If we fail then we won't graduate! If we don't graduate then we will be stuck here with all of our teachers, taking classes with a bunch of young people!"

"I'm going to let her rant…we're doomed."

"Don't fret girls. I'm here late for a reason." Yasmin said, reaching in her bag. She pulled out three thick packets of paper. "I typed these out for you guys last night." She smiled.

The girls' faces lit up.

"Yasmin! You're such a life-saver!" Jade and Sasha said.

Cloe smiled, tapping them both.

"It's not a problem. You both would've done the same for me. But I have to leave. I have to meet with Meygan to let her know what's up." She said, getting her things together.

"Let us go with you." Cloe said, standing.

"No kiss?" Cam asked.

"Not after eating that sandwich." She smiled spitefully. "I'll see you in class, Cameron." She said following Yasmin out.

"Bye Kobe." Jade called as the girls walked out.

"See you later, babe." He called back.

"So now you've seen Yasmin." Cam said as I sat by him.

"Yeah, she's cute. Not my type though."

"I wouldn't say that too soon, man. She's full of surprises." I believed him. I think that there is something special about her. She's too quiet. Could be boring.

"Yeah…"

"So are you ready for class?"

"Yeah, I did a lot of thinking last night. I'm just ready to get all of this over with."

"That's the spirit."

"Yeah. I ran past a help wanted sign at a smoothie bar near the mall."

"Oh, you're trying to catch a glance at all the babes at the mall." Dylan said.

"Yeah…that's the plan." I said sarcastically.

"But, that sounds promising. Free smoothies." Cam said.

"I didn't get the job yet." I chuckled.

"So have you seen your schedule yet?"

"Yeah. I did mine online. I have all advanced placement classes."

"Including english?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I'm sure you'd have that class with the girls. It was pretty empty last I checked."

"Luckily, I like to read."

"Trust me, it's not light reading. It's a lot of books, short reading time, big tests, and a hell of a lot of papers." Cam warned.

"How do you know?" I wanted to try out for the soccer team. I was hoping this year would be easy.

"Cloe is in that class."

"Cloe also over-exaggerates." Iden said, keeping his attention on Dana's book. I didn't even notice that Dana was still sitting here.

"That's true. And they all have Yasmin to help them. She's really into that stuff." Dylan said.

" Yeah, she's my go to person. I'm a busy man." Cam said, sipping on his milk through a straw.

"You go to school, skateboard, then go home." Iden said.

"Don't forget that I'm a full-time boyfriend."

"Yeah, your girl doesn't look to be too happy with you."

"You noticed that too, huh? We'll talk before the day is over, I'm sure."

"Well, I want to be there early, so I'll see you guys later."

"Let us go with you, dude." Dylan said, following me.

"See you guys later." Iden called from the table.

The day dragged. It's definitely a wider range of students. I thought I could never have as many stares than I did back at Ewing. It was worse here. Nothing new…just thought I wouldn't have to endure it my senior year. 3rd period was ending, and I was ready to leave.

"Okay class. See you all next week." The teacher said as the bell rang. The day couldn't move any slower. _Two more periods_… I thought to myself as I walked the halls.

"So what did you think of calculus?" Iden asked walking up to me.

"It was pretty simple. I don't like math, but I understand it for the most part." I answered, stopping at my locker. Roxxy and Pheobe from Psychology were standing by while I did my combination. I met their fluttering eyes and they walked off snickering.

"That's obvious. You're in the class." Cam said, catching up to us. I looked ahead and saw Yasmin standing outside of the class I think I have next, talking to the teacher.

"I see you look at her, you know." Cam said, taking my shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with looking." I said, putting my books in my locker.

"You think she's pretty don't you?" He teased as I took out a notebook and pen.

"Cam, give it a rest. I have a girlfriend." I snapped, shutting the door.

"So?"

"Cam, does your girlfriend know that you encourage others to look at other women?" I asked, turning to face him.

"No. I don't look at other women."

"Stop lying, Cam." Iden sneered.

"What is he lying about?"

"Tell him, Cam."

"It's no big deal. I cheated on Cloe a few weeks after we got together." Cam admitted.

"Which came as a complete shock to everyone because Cam is in love with Cloe. Like ridiculously in love."

"Well, we weren't together long…"

"You and Cloe grew up together, dude."

"But we never liked eachother like that until sophomore year."

"That doesn't justify cheating, Cam. Besides why would you hurt the girl you love like that?" I asked.

"Because, it was with Rebecca."

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Rebecca, the school slut." Iden answered, shaking his head. "Everyone gets with her…it's a weakness."

"You did too, Iden?"

"Yeah, twice."

"You see?" Cam said.

"But I wasn't with Dana at the time. I couldn't cheat on Dana. She's an independent woman. There would be no if's and's or but's, she'd leave me."

"That's a good way to be." I said to Iden. "But Cam, how did you explain it to Cloe?"

"Well, I told her that it was a mistake, and that I'd never do it again."

"That's all it took?"

"Yep, Cloe loves Cam too. Their connection is weird. Rebecca is one of Cloe's worst enemies." Iden said.

"And you got off."

"I did, but Rebecca didn't." Cam informed me.

"Well, I have to get to class, I'll see you guys later."

"Gym!" Dylan said, darting passed us, into his class across the hall.

"I thought that the ending was so…befitting." I heard Yasmin say as I approached them.

"Why do you think so, Yasmin?" The teacher asked.

"Because…the sea…she seemed to be fascinated with it. She depicted the scenary so well. And her awakening began with her learning how to swim; something women didn't do. It was the start of her rebellion, her freedom. She took her life the same method she began with." She explained.

"That's a well thought out observation, Yasmin…with that small analysis, I'm excited to see what you wrote about Hamlet in our workshop."

"I was meaning to talk to you about that—"

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but is this AP English with Mrs. Flemming?" I asked.

"Yes it is. Are you new here, dear?"

"Yes. I'm Eitan Morales." I said, my eyes falling on Yasmin. Her eyes widened. She clutched her books and left into the classroom.

"Oh! You're Eitan! Yes, I've been expecting you! Can I see your schedule?" She asked.

I handed it to her.

"Yes, this is your class. Come on in." She said, walking me in. I spotted the girls huttled around Yasmin's desk, whispering to her all at once while she kept her head down. The bell rang.

"Attention class." The room was silenced, everyone's eyes on me.

"We have a new student joining us. Eitan Morales from Ewing Heights."

"Ewing Heights…never heard of it." A random girl with cinnamon brown hair said.

"You wouldn't. It's typically a small town."

She nodded with a smile. I smiled to myself, turning to Mrs. Flemming.

"Um…where do I sit?" I asked. Her eyes were glued on me. My eyes wandered nervously.

"Mrs…Flemming."

"Oh…oh! Yes, take a seat, right…beside Yasmin. Right in front of me." She said…great.

I walked to the desk beside Yasmin and took a seat.

"Hi." I said, straightening myself, looking ahead.

"Hi." She responded, almost whispering.

"Now class, as you know 'The Awakening' was supposed to be read by today. Raise your hand if you read it for the review test today." She said. "Eitan, your exempt since you're new."

"No, it's okay Mrs. Flemming. I read the book already. Twice." It's actually one of my favorites.

"I'm impressed, Mr. Morales." She smiled. "Now class." She prompted.

Everyone raised their hands.

"Good. I will get those passed out in a minute, but first I want to know what you thought about the book."

"I think it was a great story." Cloe said.

"Yeah, Robert sounds like a total hottie." Jade added.

"He's young, smart, and mysterious. Perfect combination." Sasha smiled.

The girl who spoke to me earlier raised her hand.

"Yes, Meygan?"

"Yeah, I didn't like Edna. I think she was totally unreasonable with Leonce."

"He held her back." Jade argued.

"In what ways? I mean, he did disagree with her sudden behavior, but he never stopped her. He's a passive man."

"That's true, Jade." Mrs. Flemming said.

"I think she acted like an idiot this entire book. Her actions were so childish…the way she spoke about her children…unbelieveable." Some other guy said.

I didn't hear Yasmin add anything.

"It's an honest perspective of a young woman back in that time period." I said.

"No, it's unrealistic." Meygan said.

"I disagree."

"Why do you disagree, Eitan?"

"Because, she was young. She had children. She said that she loved them, but she didn't want them. She was your typical obedient housewife who had no role in the world but to serve her husband and look after her children. What woman in this room would accept that lifestyle? Women didn't have any rights. Nowadays, women can do anything the man can do. She lived in a time where she couldn't. She was held down by responsibility given to her by society. She disagreed. She was honest. It's commendable." I asked.

"That's a great point."

"I agree with Eitan." Yasmin said. "I mean, I love kids but if I was never given the opportunity to rightfully be a teenager and I was rushed into adulthood, I'd have the same opinions Edna did. You have to look at the ages in this story too."

"Wasn't Leonce way older than Edna?" I asked Yasmin.

"Fairly." She answered, "And Robert was younger. Her behavior and motives aren't aimless. She obviously hungered for her youth."

"That's good and all, but she had love and support from her husband. He really cared for her. He never disrespected her, hit her…anything. He gave her summers in exotic locations…I don't see it." Meygan went on.

"She didn't love him." I said, plainly.

"They were put together, weren't they?" Sasha asked.

"I believe they were." Yasmin answered.

"I thought it was so romantic how Robert asked about her. You sort of knew that Robert felt something for Edna, but then again you didn't…he was a total mystery." Cloe said,

"That makes for a good love story. When there is mystery." Jade added.

"Yeah, but open feelings are good too." Yasmin said. "When he finally told her, in the end, why he left and why he came back. It was ideal for the audience to wonder if he ever loved her, and I appreciated their time sharing their feelings to eachother more because it didn't happen till the end." She continued.

"Didn't you want it to last longer?" I asked her, a smile spreading across my face.

"Yes, I did…" She smiled back. "Then there was a chapter afterwards. Sorry Mrs. Flemming, but I scanned the page for his name. I didn't see it so I skipped it."

The class laughed at her statement. I laughed along. She's honest.

"I feel you Yas! So mad they didn't end up together in the end!" Cloe said.

"Agreed." Sasha and Jade said.

"I'm impressed with your inputs, class. I really am." Mrs. Flemming said.

"Does that mean that we don't have to do this review test?" Meygan asked.

"No, we don't. We'll just review the test for what's left of the class."

The class cheered.

"Wait, do we still get credit?" Yasmin asked.

"Yes, Yasmin. You'll get your credit." She laughed. "You all better do good on this test tomorrow. First big grade of the quarter."

I couldn't wait for it.

"I didn't even check the time, it's almost time for us to go." She recalled, checking her watch.

"We've only been here for a few minutes." Meygan said.

"We're having a lock-down drill today. So, I'll hand out the study guides I made for you all." She said, going to her desk.

I felt my eyes lingering on Yasmin writing in her floral printed planner, then stop, tapping her pen against the desk. She really was pretty. Sasha caught me. I turned my eyes away immediately.

"Attention Stiles High students and staff, this is an emergency lockdown. We ask that you close and lock your doors until further notice." The principle said over the intercom.

"Class, you know the drill. Away from the door."

"Mrs. Flemming." Meygan said, eying her.

"Okay, fine. Stay at your desks. Here are your packets." She said passing out the review sheets.

I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and checked the screen. It was Julissa.

"Hey babe. How's school going? Text me back when you get a chance." She sent.

"I'll text you when I get home." I put it back in my pocket.

"Attention students and staff, you may now unlock your doors, the drill is over."

The bell rang directly afterwards. I stood and gathered my things. Yasmin stood and went to the door, stopping and turning to wait for her friends. Sasha took her arm, bringing her close and led her out. No good can come from all of this.

It turned out that all of us had P.E. together . Soccer was the game today for the guys. Best thing that's happened all day.

"You know Mr. Glinken is the head coach for soccer." Cam said, as we left the locker room.

"Yeah, I know. I went to see the counselor. She said to talk to him about getting on the team."

"Well If that's the case, get to it because once he starts the game, there are no interruptions." He warned.

"Yeah, thanks." I said, leaving him to talk to the coach.

"Mr. Glinken."

"Yes, son. What can I do for you?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the clip board.

"I went to see a counselor about who to see about joining the soccer team, and she referred me to you."

"Sorry, but all positions are filled." He said.

"Okay, I can understand why, but I can guarantee that if you put me on your team, you won't regret it. "

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What's your name young man?"

"My name?"

"Yes! Your name!"

"Eitan Morales, sir."

"Oh, you're new."

"From Ewing Heights, sir."

"Okay, Eitan from Ewing. I'll give you a shot. What positions do you play?"

"At my old school I played the 2 through 4, sir."

"And what are those, smart guy?"

"Fullback, midfielder, and forward." I answered quickly.

"Very good. Today can be your try-out. I want you as my fullback, with any luck I'll switch you to forward somewhere down the line."

"After school, sir?"

"No, class. Now go before I change my mind."

"Thank you, Mr. Glinken!" I said, turning to run back to Cameron.

"So…?"

"He said today's class will be my try out."

"Good, good! Are you ready, dude?"

"I guess we'll see."

**End of Eitan's POV.**

**Yasmin's POV**

The day was dragging. I was ready to go to workshop. Write about my day. I could even get a start on the next issue of Bratz Magazine.

"So…Yasmin? What did you think of Eitan?" Sasha asked me as we walked into the locker room.

"He's smart." I said, going to unlock my locker. I took my gym uniform out and went into a stall to change. I didn't know what they wanted me to say. Yes, he is cute…very cute, but they said that has a girlfriend. It comes as no surprise to me. The smart, cute ones are always taken.

"Yeah, okay. Do you think he's cute?" she asked, taking the stall next to me.

"Why does it matter? He has a girlfriend…and I do _not _talk to guys with girlfriends."

"It's a long distance relationship. They never really work out."

"Sasha, you're in a long distance relationship." I reminded her, standing. "Shit, my earring!" I said, bending over to find it. I picked up my shoe and turned it over. It fell out. Phew.

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks." I said, stepping out. She followed.

"Cruise lives fifteen miles away." She said, rolling her eyes going over to the mirror to check her face.

"And you're crushing on Cade." I sneered, joining her.

"It's a harmless flirtation." She giggled, teasing her hair, adding lip gloss. She puckered, and turned to face me.

"Would you call it harmless if Cruise did it?" I smiled mockingly, holding my hand out for my body splash.

She didn't respond, handing it to me.

"Exactly. I wouldn't want some girl flirting with the guy I like, so why would I do it to someone else?" I asked, spraying it over me.

"Last I checked, you weren't me, pretty princess. I didn't tell you to flirt with him, I'm simply suggesting that you guys be friends…at least." She shrugged as we walked back to the lockers.

"Sasha's right, Yas. I mean how do you know what their relationship is like? They could be hanging on by a thread for all you know." Jade said, undressing in public.

"Stop encouraging her to talk to him!" Cloe shouted. I was shocked. We all turned to her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Angel…" I said, going to her as she sat on the bench. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm going to tell Cam that it's over." She said. The girls gasped. I eyed her.

"You guys make it sound so simple…guys looking at other girls. What could be going on in their minds…"

"What are you talking about, Cloe?" Sasha asked.

"I saw Eitan looking at Yasmin today."

"Wait, what? He looked at me? Where was I?" I asked. He looked at me?

"Yasmin, cool it. It's Angel's time now." She snapped at me. "What's your point?" She asked turning back to her.

"He has a girlfriend, and he eyed Yasmin. It was innocent, yes, but you can tell that he's thought about leaving his girlfriend." It got really quiet all of a sudden. I looked around and it was empty in here.

"Guys, we're going to be late." I said.

They ignored me.

"Okay, that's him. Who said that Cam has thought about leaving you?" Jade asked.

"Girls, what are you doing in here?" Mrs. Minkus asked, coming over to us. "You all are supposed to be outside on the track."

The girls and I eyed eachother. I hope she doesn't write us up.

"Sorry Mrs. Minkus. Lady's week." I lied, quickly.

"Hm…well you girls go out and walk the track." She said, leading us out. I followed out last.

As soon as we walked out, I spotted Eitan on the soccer field. I had to admit to myself that I do find him attractive. So far he seems like the nice type of guy that I'd crush on. He's cute, he's smart, he's active and talented, he likes to read, and he likes romance. He's really good at soccer, that's a plus.

"Yasmin, there goes—" Jade nudged her arm, pointing to Cloe walking not too far ahead. We walked down the stadium stairs and onto the track. Honestly, I didn't want to be here. This super hot guy who is in most of all of my classes, apparently looks at me, but has an equally as hot girlfriend back where he's from. I can't say that I'm not attracted to him, but I'm setting myself up for failure. I'd love it if I could switch my schedule to refrain from seeing him as much as possible, but I can't. A girl can dream.

"Yas, now you're spazzed out too?" Cloe asked.

"Um…no. I was just thinking that you and Cam should talk about things before you jump the gun and break it off with him."

"I see what you're saying Pretty Princess, but there's something I didn't tell you guys…"

"What?" We all asked.

"Cam cheated on me weeks after we officially got together."

"What?" We exclaimed.

"That ASSHOLE!" Sasha exclaimed, trying to get over to him on the field.

"Sasha, stop!" I said, holding her back.

"No, that fucker cheated on our friend!" She said, still trying to get at him. "We can't let him get away with it!"

"Sasha, we can get back at him in other ways!" Jade said, helping me. Sasha was really trying to get to him.

"Guys! Mrs. Minkus!" Cloe snapped.

"What?" Sasha asked, stopping. We all followed Cloe's eyes to Mrs. Minkus standing right by us. Shit.

"Girls…" She simpered devilishly.

"Mrs. Minkus." We responded, simultatenously.

"Dentention. All four."

"DETENTION?"

"Yes, all four of you. After school."

"Mrs. Minkus, we have early out."

"Then I guess you better stay here the entire day. Detention, my office, after school 3-4pm." She grunted, walking away.

"Sasha!" Jade exclaimed.

"What? We're on the track like she wanted us to be! Besides, this is _P.E._who the hell gives detention for horsing around in _P.E_?"

"I guess you're right. But why would she give us detention?" I asked.

"Because her big ass looks like a man! If I liked her a bit more, I'd say let's do a make-over on her, but she gave me detention? Last straw." She answered, shaking her head.

"Well, I had a shopping appointment later." Jade frowned.

"Sorry."

"Bunny Boo, don't apologize. You did it for good reason. I appreciate your reaction."

"Hey, you know what I say. Anything for my girls." She smiled.

"Yep…now we have detention…" I said, as we continued walking.

I kept my eyes on Eitan, playing.

"So, did Cam tell you who he cheated on you with?" Sasha asked.

"I think I already know the answer. Rebecca Clearwar." Jade said.

"Yep. How did you know?" Cloe asked.

"Our Cloe doesn't fight anyone for no reason."

"I guess you're right, Kool Kat. But I should've went for him, not her."

"True. I agree with you." I said, still looking at Eitan.

"I like Cam a bit less now." Jade said.

"Why didn't we ever know about this?" Sasha asked.

"I knew you guys would flip out…tell me that I was stupid for going back to him."

"We wouldn't tell you not to be with him. We'd advise against it, but that would be it." Jade said.

"Bump that, he doesn't deserve you. I guess I understand why you were so bothered by him commenting on another girl's looks…right in your face, too?" Sasha fumed.

"Talk to him, Cloe." I said, going to sit on the bleachers.

They followed me over.

"I meant now, Cloe. You love soccer, go play."

"I don't want to right now." She said, slumping over.

"I don't like this, Cloe. You're never down like this. I actually miss your ranting." Sasha said, slumping over also, touching her hand to her back.

Mr. Glinken had just finished blowing his whistle, and I stood.

"Cam!" I called. "Come here."

"Yasmin, what are you doing?" Cloe asked.

"Getting you guys to talk. You both have early out so you have all the time in the world." I said, turning back to him.

"Yeah, what's up Yas?" He asked, running up. "Wanted to ask me about Eitan?"

"What? No. You and Cloe."

"Oh."

"Yeah, the girls and I feel that you guys should talk as soon as possible."

"Well, I'm free. Where is she?"

I turned to face her, waving her over. She stood with the girls, walking over.

"Hey Cloe." Cam said, nervously. She didn't speak.

"Talk to him, and let him know how you feel." I whispered to her.

"Yeah, before we do." Sasha whispered after, pushing her forward.

Cloe stepped to him, and took him by his hand, leading him away.

"You think she'll be alright?" Jade asked.

"Our Angel can handle herself." Sasha said.

"SO…now that Cloe is talking to Cam, Yasmin—" Sasha started as we began making our way back to the locker room.

"Sash, give it a rest already."

"I still think you guys should be friends. You have no choice but to talk to him because you have to interview him."

"Okay, I'll do that. Nothing else, Sasha."

"Fine."

"Thank God it's Friday!" Jade exclaimed throwing her clothes on.

"Yes! We can finish that project tonight and the weekend is free to do whatever." I said.

"We can work on the magazine."

"Sounds good."

Since we were out of school and we had an hour till we had to be back, the girls and I went to mall.

"So Cloe said she didn't want to come?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, she said that she and Cam were talking pretty heavy about their issues." I answered. I hope everything works out.

"Let's buy her something sparkley." Jade suggested.

**End of Yasmin's POV**

**Eitan's POV.**

"So Cam thinks that Cloe wants to break up with him." Iden said as we walked to my car.

"Yeah, I hope not. I don't think Cam could handle something like that" Dyl said.

"You make him sound like a pussy, Dyl."

"No, not at all. He just really has the hots for her."

"Well where are they now?" I asked.

"Cam told us to go, and that he'd meet up with us later."

"Alright, well I'm going to the smoothie bar. Did you guys want to come along or-?"

"Nah, I have detention after school." Dylan said.

"Yeah, Dyl. I'd ask what you did this time, but I'm afraid I don't have the time." Iden said, starting off.

"And where are you going?" Dyl asked him.

"I have to take Dana to work."

"Okay, let me go with you, I have to ask her about something really fast." He said, following after him.

"See you later Eitan."

"See you guys." I said, getting in. I began to pick up my phone to call Julissa, but then I remembered that she was still in school. I started the ignition and was off.

As I parked I looked around. The place was empty of people. It was perfect. I got out and approached the smoothie bar.

The guy working behind it was cleaning the machines, wearing an apron.

"Um, excuse me. I'd like to ask a question." I said approaching the bar.

"Hi, my name is Cade, what can I get for you?" He asked, still cleaning.

"Cade?"

"Eitan?" He asked, turning to me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here, trying to apply for a job."

"Well, you've come to the right place. Today is my last day. This place pays really good. A lot of girls come here too." He smiled, coming over to me.

"I don't get it…why are you leaving?" I asked, taking a seat at the bar top.

"I'm moving."

"I was wondering why you weren't in school today." I said under my breath.

"Yeah…I wanted to make a few bucks before I left."

"Hm. Why are you moving?"

"Dad's got a new job." He said, wiping off the counter.

"Are you happy to go?"

"Sort of. But I'm not. I had a girl here that I really liked."

"Who?"

"I don't think you'd know her."

"Cade, I wish you were right…but I met so many girls within my first two days in town…it's ridiculous."

"You've always been a chick magnet…but okay. Do you know Sasha?"

"Yeah, Yasmin's friend."

"How do you know Yasmin?" He asked, leaning forward, placing his elbows against the counter.

"I…met the girls."

"Yeah, but you named Yasmin."

"What is up with everyone asking me about her?"

"Well…for one, she's a great girl…and no guy has really taken the time to get to know her."

"Then why didn't you go for her?"

"Because initially, I was attracted to Sasha. As I hung out with Sasha, Yasmin's personality started to show. She's a shy girl, but it's only aroung guys she doesn't know…and guys that she may find attractive. But she's a great girl." He explained. It makes sense.

"Yeah, she's cool. I don't really know anything about her other than the fact that she's pretty and smart. Besides, I have a girlfriend back at home."

"Hm…are you and this girlfriend of your's in love?"

"Not exactly. I mean…I can't really speak for her, but I'm not in love with her. We connect more on a sexual level." I shrugged.

"Hm. Is that what you're looking for in a woman?"

"Not really." I answered, honestly.

"Trust me, dude. Yasmin is your type."

"She can be my type. But I made a promise to my girlfriend that we'd try to make things work between us."

"Well, you've always been a man of your word. But would you like an application?"

"Isn't that what I'm here for?" I teased.

"All right…I'll get that for you." He said, reaching underneath the counter. "Here you go. Need a pen?" He asked handing me the application.

"I have one, thanks." I filled out the application with ease. As I looked up, finishing, I saw Yasmin and her friends walking into a Forever 21 (A/N: I do NOT own).

"What are you looking at?" Cade asked, trying to follow my eyes.

"Nothing, I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Does Yasmin come here a lot?" I asked.

"Not a lot. Sometimes she'll stop by, but she likes to shop. She and her friends live for fashion." He said, rolling his eyes.

I could tell that was true. Yasmin was surely a shy girl, but she was stylish nonetheless. I saw her in a dark tan, short sleeved sweater dress, semi-sheer dark brown tights, and a dark brown, almost black patent leather mid height heeled, strapped shoe, her hair clipped back in a messy but attractive bun. I guess I could see where people would assume she's my type.

"You know, I was wondering if Sasha had a boyfriend."

"Why, you're attracted to her, too?"

"No, it's just that everyone has someone, and she wants Yasmin for me so bad, and yet, I don't see her with anyone."

"Oh. Yeah, she has a boyfriend. He doesn't go to school here though. He lives a bit far from here too."

"Hm. Well, I have to get going, I have practice today after school. How long do you think it'll take for my application to be processed?" I asked, standing from my seat.

"Not long. You'll be working here within the next two days. I'll put in a good word for you." He nodded.

"Thanks, man. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I'll most likely see you guys over the weekend before I leave. We'll hang out."

"Alright, just text me with a move." I told him, walking back to my car. I had a few minutes to get back. When I made it to my car, I caught sight of Yasmin and the girls rushing to her car with an endless amount of bags. She popped the trunk and they all threw the bags in, getting back in and drving off. Wonder what they're rushing for.

I got in and headed back to the school. Cam was sitting outside on the curb, his face in his hands.

"Cam…dude, what's wrong?" I asked, stepping to him.

"Practice was cancelled today, you can go home."

"Okay, but what's wrong? Something happen with Cloe?" I asked, sitting by him.

He didn't answer. I attempted to place my hand to his shoulder, but he pushed it away.

"I need to be alone right now, Eitan. I'll talk to you later." I nodded, standing. I walked into the building and searched the halls for Cloe. She couldn't have left that soon.

She was just stepping out of a classroom, wiping her eyes, heading to the girls bathroom.

Yasmin stepped out soon after and attempted to open the door, but she couldn't.

"Cloe sweetie, open the door."

"Go away, Yasmin." Cloe responded.

I went to her.

"Yasmin." I said. She turned to face me and her eyes widened.

"Eitan, what are you doing here?" She asked, turning slightly away.

"Cam is outside, crying. What happened?"

"Cloe broke up with him." She said. She was so soft spoken…and cute. Why I felt like kissing her, I wasn't sure…I didn't even know her. She just seems so gentle, nothing like Julissa.

She placed her clean hands against the door. "Cloe, come out and we'll talk."

"I don't want to talk. I want to be left alone."

Yasmin looked so irritated. She stormed off toward the front where Cameron was. Shit. I ran after her.

"Cameron!" I heard her call as I reached the front entrance.

"Yasmin, I'm not in the mood, okay?" he said, standing to face her.

"When were you going to tell everyone that you cheated on Cloe, huh?" She fumed.

"That's none of you guys' business. I know I was wrong, but I talked that over with Cloe! That's all that should matter."

"Still, how could you talk about another girl in front of her face?"

"Obviously I wasn't thinking!"

"You're damned right, you weren't thinking! What are you going to do?"

"When you guys get out of detention, I'll talk to her."

"I think you two should give it time." I said.

"Why should they give it time?" Yasmin asked.

"Because, Cloe isn't going to want to talk to no one until she's calm and ready."

"I guess you're right, Eitan." She said to me, "Fix this with Cloe, Cameron or it will be me and you." She said, turning to go back in.

"Oh and Eitan, there was something I was meaning to ask you." She recalled, coming back over to me.

I turned my attention to her.

"What is it?"

"I'm doing profiles for new students for the school's version of Bratz Magazine, and I wanted to know if I could interview you."

"Um…sure."

"Okay. Could I…um" She said, taking out her phone. "You know what, I'll just get it from Dylan or something. I have to be getting back." She smiled, faintly.

"Alright. I'll see you later." I said, returning her smile.

"Bye." She said, going back in.

"Cam, come on. Let's get you home." I said, helping him up.

I got home feeling like I've been gone for years.

"Eitan, is that you, hijo?" Mom called from the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and spotted her unloading our dishes into the cabinets.

"Hey mom. Que pasa?" I said, putting my bag on the floor.

"Nada, hijo. How was school?" She said, stopping and coming over to me.

"School was…nice. Better than I expected."

"Good, honey. Did you meet any nice girls?"

"Mom…"

"Right right, you love Julissa."

"That's not it."

"So you don't love Julissa?"

"I don't think I do. I mean I care for her…but I can't say that I'm in love with her."

"Well that's a wise thing to say. Your mommy never liked her."

"I knew that mom."

"She's a fast-tailed little girl."

"She's an adult, mom. And so am I. Speaking of which, I applied for a job today."

"Oh yeah? Where, honey?"

"A smoothie bar."

"A smoothie bar? You? HA!" she laughed, going back to pack dishes.

"It was the first I could find. They pay enough, too." I said, getting up to help her.

"Hm. Any other news?"

"Well, I made the soccer team."

"Oh, sweetie, that's great! I'm so happy for you! I knew you'd like it here."

"I didn't say I like it here yet, mom." I chuckled.

"Sweetie, I don't want you burying yourself in these activities to keep your mind away from home."

"Mom, you can't ask that of me. I miss home. I can't change that."

"But taking on sports and a job?"

"I did it back at Ewing."

"Still."

"Mom, I made this move for you. I've been to school one day. You're asking for too much." I said.

"Yeah, sure. But I really want to know if you met anyone."

"Yes, mom. I did. A lot of boy-crazy girls."

"Ay! Que lindo! Do you find any of them attractive?"

"To my surprise, none of them are ugly, but none really catch my attention." I answered, honestly.

Mom's smile withered.

"Except for one." I told her to make her feel better. I know she wants me to like it here, I might as well use my experience to rid her of her worry.

"Oh! What's her name? What's she like?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"Her name is Yasmin."

"A latina, huh?"

"I think so…she looks like it.."

"What makes her different from all of the others?"

"I don't know, mom. She's really shy. Normally shy girls are…"

"Nice? Respectful? Thoughtful and reserved?" She asked.

"No, boring."

"Now, Eitan! I didn't raise you to be that way!"

"I'm just being honest, mom. But the thing is: she doesn't dress like she's shy. She's very stylish…pretty and polished. She's smart and attentive also.—"

"You know this after one day, hijo?" She simpered, leaning back against the sink, crossing her arms.

"I have almost every class with her."

"So you've talked to her?"

"Yeah a few times. During a discussion in AP English."

"Oh! I like her already! She likes to read!"

"Yeah mom…but it won't go anywhere."

"And why is that, hijo?"

"I have a girlfriend! Does that mean nothing to everyone?"

"Watch your tone, young man!"

"Sorry. It's just that everyone is pushing her onto me, and I have to keep reminding them that I am taken! They don't realize that it's turning me off of her, how much they advertise her to me."

"Don't let it affect your view of her. She has no control over what others say."

"Again, mom. It doesn't matter anyway." I said, standing, grabbing my bag from the floor.

"Donde vas?" She asked.

"To my room. I told Julissa I'd call her." I answered, walking away to my room.

I threw myself on my bed and dialed Julissa's number.

"Hey baby." She answered.

"Hey babe."

"How was school?"

"School was alright. Made the soccer team, and applied for a job."

"Mmhmm, any of those bitches come onto you?"

"Julissa, name-calling?" That's another thing I disliked about her.

"Yeah! I hate being away from you. Those whores will be all over you!"

"I don't pay attention to them, babe. Don't worry about that."

"Now you're going to tell me what to worry about."

"Julissa, I'm not arguing with you. I don't have the patience for it."

"Baby, it's just that I had no control over you leaving, and now you're around a whole new set of girls…now I can't worry about it?"

"You forget who I am, Julissa. I would never cheat on you. The one who should be worried is me."

"And why is that?"

"I need not remind you that you cheated on me." I said as if I was asking. Refreshing her memory.

"I told you that it was a mistake."

"Doesn't change the fact that you did it…but we're not going to have this conversation."

"You know, Eitan…I was thinking…"

"About what?"

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. I think we should see other people." She said.

**End of Chapter 3.**

So what do you think? Eitan is a nice guy, wanting to stay loyal to his girlfriend…but she dumps him. That guy? The one that all the girls fiend for? Will he be receptive to his interest in Yasmin? Please Read and Review. This story was just for fun. I enjoy writing it, I hope you enjoy reading it.


	4. Chapter 4: BSTFR

**Bright side to Forgotten Remedies.**

**Chapter 4**

So the girls and I finished the project last night. Cloe and Cam were still mad at each other and broken up… I was able to make it to workshop yesterday after detention, but since I was so preoccupied with Cloe's situation, I couldn't focus on my assignment. Sorry Hamlet, maybe another time. I didn't know what to do. I lazily got out of bed, took my robe off of it's hanger and threw it on, making my way to my bathroom. I tied my hair up and brushed, washing my face afterward.

I walked out slipping on my house shoes and went downstairs to the kitchen to find my mom making breakfast. Plantains, and sausage…one of my favorite meals.

"Yasmin, hija. What's wrong, baby?" She said, placing a mug of coffee on my place-mat.

"Nothing mom…" I answered, eying my cup. "Thanks." I took a sip. Hazelnut.

"I know my baby, tell mommy what's wrong."

"Mom…what does it feel like to love someone?"

"Well…I can't tell you that, sweetie. It's different for everyone. Why hija? Do you think you're in love with someone?" She asked me.

"No…it's Cloe. She and Cam are fighting right now. I just know that she's so down. She's my friend."

"And I know how you are. Everything she feels, you feel."

I didn't answer.

"What are you concerned about?"

"I think that God keeps me away from love because he knows that I'd never want to feel like this over a guy…he knows…that I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Sweetie, I understand how you're feeling…but loving isn't something that should be dreaded. It's something that should be anticipated."

"Well, everyone knows that I'm a little off."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I don't feel that way...that it should be anticipated. I mean, I'd like to have a boyfriend for all of the cutsey things, like holding hands in long lines, kissing under the stars, helping each other with our problems, falling asleep on the phone with each other, and cuddling on the couch while watching a romantic comedy eating popcorn, but what I've learned is that that's not all that love is…it's pain for every small thing they do wrong…I don't know."

"Well, I can't say that you're wrong, hija." She said, serving my plate, "But what I will say is: you will experience love. It will be the most memorable time of your life. I know that your mind and heart are in the right place, Yas. And because of that, when love comes, it will be right. Life changing." She encouraged.

"Gracias mama. You're the best." I said, standing to hug her.

"No problem, honey. Any time you want to talk, you can always come to mommy." She said, squeezing tight. She pulled away, winking taking her plate and leaving. I sat back down and finished my breakfast. I went to the sink to wash them and set them to dry when I was done.

I picked up my phone and text Dylan for Eitan's number.

He sent it almost instantly. I smiled to myself and shook my head. I decided not to let the girls know that I got his number. They were right. Eitan was a nice guy, and I didn't see anything wrong with being his friend. I had a lot of things to think on…I really think it's best to stay away from that for the weekend. The only why I could do that, is if I shop.

I went back up to my room and showered, getting ready. I threw on a dark wash pair of jeans, white cage sandals with a matching loose-fitting tank top with a mustard yellow cardigan to go on top. I picked up my navy blue leather hobo, grabbed my keys and left my room.

"Mom, I'm going to the mall!" I called.

"Okay honey! Don't stay out too late." She called back as I stepped out. I got in my car, backed out and started down the road.

So I've spent two hours here at the mall, and I couldn't find anything that I really wanted or didn't already own. I window shopped around until I grew tired. I went over to the smoothie bar and took a seat, slumping. I went to my phone and text Sasha and Jade.

"Any word from Cloe?" I text.

"No, not yet. She's probably at the mall." Jade text back.

"No, I'm at the mall, not a sign of her." I sent.

"She's probably at the mall." Sasha text.

I gave up.

I slammed my head down against the counter. "Where are you Cloe?" I said to myself.

"Can I get you anything, miss?" Someone asked me in a dry tone.

I sighed.

"Miss?" he asked again, impatiently.

"Can I get an apple smoothie, please?" I asked.

"Sure, coming right up." He said, plainly. I scanned my surroundings, looking for Cloe. _Where could she be?_ I thought to myself.

"Yasmin?"

My eyes went to the rude waiter.

"Eitan. What are you doing here?"

"I…work here." He said with a smidget of attitude. "What are you doing here?" He asked, drying the inside of a blender glass.

"I came here to clear my head…"

"A mall?" He asked, rudely.

"Yeah. I shop to relieve stress. Cliche, right?"

"Sort of." He said, continuing to clean. He was so cut and dry.

"When did you start?"

"Today." He answered, going over to the blender. "Yasmin, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not in the mood for any interview." He said emptying it into my cup. He capped it and slid it to me, going back to the machine, wiping it.

"I didn't come here for an interview. You know for someone who works at a smoothie bar, you could be a bit nicer to your customers." I said, picking up a straw and sticking it in the cup.

"Look I'm sorry if I'm being rude."

"It's alright. Everyone has their days, I guess." I said, sipping on it through my straw. "Wow, this is good. It's really creamy." I said, taking another sip.

"Thanks. I added a little more milk and cream than the usual preparation permits."

"Well, your recipe is genius. Do you have experience making smoothies?"

"Yeah. Didn't include wearing an apron, though." He said, simpering. He had pretty teeth, a very nice smile too.

"Are you also on the soccer team?"

"How did you know?"

"With skills like I saw in Gym, you have to be on the team, or at least try out." I said, placing my things on the counter top.

"Thanks, Yasmin. Yeah, I'm on the team."

"Lucky you. Mr. Glinken is a harsh guy."

"Trust me, I know."

"But, I don't want to distract you. How much do I owe you?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house."

"Are you sure it's wise to do that your first day on the job?" I asked.

"It's funny that you say that, I got a lot of customers. I don't think one would make a difference. Besides, it looks like you spent enough money today."

"I only have one bag." I chuckled. He laughed along, meeting my eyes. He looked away.

"But uh…"

"Okay, I can take a hint. I'll get out of your hair. Thanks for the smoothie Eitan. I'll see you around." I said, standing, hooking my purse to my shoulder.

"You don't have to leave, Yasmin." He said, leaning on the counter.

"Well, by the look of that crowd of girls approaching the bar, I do." His eyes looked beyond me, widening. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the counter, eying me. They were grey. I've never seen grey eyes in my life.

"I bet you're loving your job." I snickered.

"Not exactly. You should see how many numbers I have crumpled up in the garbage can."

I laughed to myself, trying to hide my jealousy. He's so…cool. I bet he's used to all of the attention he gets from girls. I was sure of it. Not a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Well, good luck with all of that, Eitan."

"C'mon, you're the only girl that hasn't tried hooking up since I started, holding a real conversation." He seemed to be flirting, but I wouldn't fool myself…he has a girlfriend. I can't talk to a guy with a girlfriend…even if he had the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever seen. I melted taking in his appearance. I need to stop punishing myself.

"With all of the girls approaching you, I don't think we'll be talking much." I told him, trying to hide my smile.

"I guess I see your point. I'll catch you later, Yas. Believe it or not, you brightened my day." He said, reaching underneath the bar top.

"Really?" I asked.

He stood straight. Just as he was about to answer me, the crowd of women came over, all ordering simultaneously.

"I'll talk to you later, Yasmin." He smiled, turning his attention back to the raging women bombarding him.

"Ladies! Please, line up in a single-filed line!" He called over them. They did as he said. I turned and went back to my car, sipping my smoothie. It felt good to know that mine was made special. I wondered where the sudden streak of niceness came from. Now that I think on it, he brightened my day too.

"Mom, I'm back." I called to her.

"Good, Sasha called for you." She called back from her room. The next second, the doorbell rang. I skipped over and opened it.

"Yasmin, we haven't heard from Cloe all day. We're worried about her." Jade said coming in, Sasha following in after.

"Speaking of Cloe, I got her a gift…I must've left it in the car." I recalled.

"Well, that's not all that important right now. She's missing." Jade said.

"Did anyone try calling her mom?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, I called her. She's at work. I left a message." I answered.

"…Great."

Hours passed and the girls and I were still making phone calls around town to try can catch a trace of Cloe. Just as I stood to get my things out the car, the doorbell rang. I snatched the door open to find Cloe standing on the stoop, tears in her eyes.

"Cloe!" I said, taking her in my arms. "Where the hell have you been, loca?" I asked.

"I just needed a day to myself. I just wanted to stop by so you guys wouldn't worry."

"Well, it's kinda too late for that. It's eight-o-clock in the afternoon!" Sasha exclaimed, walking over, hugging her also.

"Angel, don't ever scare us like that again, understand?" Jade said, joining us.

"I'm sorry guys." She said as I led her in. We continued our discussion in my room.

"So what happened?"

"He just pretended like he didn't know what I was talking about."

We sat and listened.

"I kept asking him how I could trust him if he has a history. He kept saying that he isn't the same and that he thought it wasn't a big deal. I said that he wouldn't because he wasn't the one cheated on, you know?" She asked. We nodded in agreement.

"I concluded that he doesn't understand, and that until he sees how I feel, we're over."

"You did the right thing." Jade said.

"Yep, Yasmin said that boy was balling his eyes out when she went to him." Sasha told her.

"He was really crying?" She asked.

"Yeah. But with guys, you never really know the true reason behind their tears. Could be guilt, could be his pride…who knows?" Sasha shrugged.

"Besides all of that, Cloe. I got something for you. I'll be right back." I said, getting my keys. I ran downstairs, and out the front door, to my car. I checked my back seat and my bag wasn't there…neither was my wallet. What the hell? Could it still be at the smoothie bar? Can't be. Someone probably took it…all those women crowding around Eitan. I got in my car and shut the door, starting the ignition.

I heard tapping at my window and I jumped back, scared almost to death.

I looked out my window, and it was Eitan. What in Sam Hill is he doing here? I got out.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, standing to face him.

He held up my wallet in one hand, and my bag for Cloe in the other. "You left these at my job."

"Oh…thank you." I said, taking them from him.

"You know, that's the oldest trick in the book. Leaving something of your's with your name hidden inside so that I'd return it to you." He teased.

"It's not like that at all. My mind was all over the place!" I defended.

He nodded, hiding a smile, placing his hands behind his back.

"You know, you could've given it to me somewhere else…another time maybe?"

"How would I have gotten in contact with you?"

"Dylan?"

"Dylan doesn't have my number."

"But…he-"

"He what?"

That loser gave me a false number. Oh! He's going to hear it from me.

I shook my head.

"Cam wouldn't do it. He's been at home sulking all day." He said.

"About that, he really doesn't think it was a big deal to comment on other girls?"

"I don't see the big deal."

"Wha-?"

"But there's a difference between doing it when you're alone, and doing it when you're with your girlfriend." He interrupted.

"That's true."

"It was an honest mistake, he didn't mean to do it while he was standing next to her. Keep in mind that his friend that he hasn't seen in years was coming to live where he is. He was probably caught up in the moment." He tried to justify.

"That sounds reasonable. But how can we really trust that he doesn't look with intentions to cheat? I mean, if you can do it once, you can do it again, right?"

"…I guess…you can't." His expression hardened. He appeared to be bothered.

"Hey, something wrong?" I asked him.

"No. Look, I have to go."

"You don't want to stay and talk for a few minutes?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know…I thought you'd want to, judging from earlier." I said. I honestly didn't know what I was saying.

"Did someone put you up to talking to me?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Eversince I got here, people have been advertising you to me, and honestly, I think I've had enough."

"What are you talking about, Eitan? I've only talked to you three times…and to my understanding, you have a girlfriend. I was just trying to be friendly. I-"

"Yasmin, no disrespect, but if what you're saying is true, I don't know you that well to actually have a sit-down, okay? I have to go. Enjoy your night." He said, walking over to his car, parked right by my driveway.

I nodded, going back in.

**End of Yasmin's POV**

**Eitan's POV**

I sat in my car feeling a bit bad about what I said to Yasmin…she was nice, and I blew her off like that. Julissa's words echoed in my head. "_I kissed someone else_." She told me last night. I guess it was to be expected. I knew for a fact that she was a sexual person. Because our relationship was mostly sex, there was no time left to connect on different levels. I knew that Julissa wasn't a bad person, but she was obviously content with the direction in which our relationship was heading. The break-up was a good thing. That way I wouldn't hold myself back from greater things to come…but it doesn't change the fact that I was cheated on.

I drove down to Cam's house. I got out and went to his door, ringing the doorbell. He snatched it open almost instantly.

"Cloe?" He exasperated.

"Nope, it's just me." I said, stepping in. I noticed Iden, Kobe, Dylan, and Cade sitting in the living room.

"What happened, man? We were expecting you an hour ago." He asked, going back to sit on the floor.

"I had to stop by my house and pack for the night…" I said closing the door behind me. I didn't tell them about stopping to see Yasmin. I went up to Cam's room and dropped my bags off with everyone else's, making my way back down to join the guys.

I plopped down on the couch and exhaled deeply, overwhelmed.

"Eitan, what's wrong with you?" Iden asked; he and Cade turning their attention to me.

"We're all here for Cam, not me." I said, sternly, sitting up to place my elbows on my knees, dropping my head.

"We already talked about me, what's your deal?" Cam asked.

"Julissa cheated on me." I told them, blankly. "It's not much to tell."

"Dude…after all of those girls you turned down and ignored for her?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah…she said that she couldn't handle being away from me."

"Don't take this the wrong way, Eitan…but that's what sluts say."

"I know, Dyl. That's why I'm not so thrown by her wanting to see other people, but I thought she'd have a bit more decency to refrain from cheating…even if it were just a kiss. I thought she respected our relationship as much as I did, even though I didn't love her."

"You know what I always say, what will be, will be." Cade said.

"Yeah…I guess so. I just can't figure out why I'm so bummed." I said under my breath.

"If it's not a love thing, it's a pride thing. You can tell the difference between how you and Cam are feeling." Dylan said.

"I agree. Cam is devastated, your pride is hurt." Iden said to me.

"I guess I see what you're saying." I said.

"Look on the bright side, you can talk to Yasmin now."

"Whoever said that I liked Yasmin like that to begin with?"

"Do you think we're all blind?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, we saw how you looked at her at the coffee shop yesterday."

I tried to hide my smile, but failed.

"I sort of expected to be attracted to at least one person while I was here, but I didn't expect it to happen so soon."

"And get this, she lives right down the street from you." Dylan said.

"I know, I took—" Shit.

"Wait, you did what?" Cam asked.

"Nothing."

"Eitan, you're busted! What did you do?"

"Earlier, she came by the smoothie bar—"

"What? Shy Yasmin approached you first?" Cade interrupted.

"I don't think she knew that I worked there. She seemed surprised to see me."

"Oh." They all said, still listening. I shook my head and continued.

"We had a small talk, nothing special…but she's different from Julissa. She's attentive, and sweet."

"You sound like a chick." Iden said.

"Shut up, Iden. You talk about Dana in the same way." Cade said.

"I'm in a relationship with her."

"So? He likes Yasmin. Same difference." Cam justified.

"I don't know her well enough to like her." I said.

"Well fix it."

"I can't."

"Why not?" They all asked.

"I think I blew it with her. I was kind of rude to her."

"You were rude to Yasmin? What did she do to deserve that? Were you pissed about Julissa?" Cade asked.

"Yeah, I sorta was. She was talking to me about Cam and Cloe…cheating and all of that…and it all reminded me of Julissa. Yasmin asked me to come inside and talk….and I—" I paused at the memory. Her face. She looked hurt, and I didn't like it at all. Yasmin seems like the most gentle soul in the world, she's kind and delicate, and I hurt her feelings. I'll have to make it up to her.

"You what?"

"I blew her off. And I know what you're going to say, I will handle it."

"Please do. We can't all be falling out with these girls. Looks bad." Cam said.

I didn't touch that one. I know Yasmin isn't my girlfriend, and I don't plan on changing that any time soon, either. I will however be more open to having her as a friend.

"And I need someone to be on the inside, so I'll know exactly what Cloe is thinking."

"If you think you're using me to snoop, you're sadly mistaken Cam." I told him.

"Come on! I'd do it for you! Besides, if you and Yasmin will be hanging out, believe that you'll be seeing a lot of the girls."

"Still…you should be talking to Cloe yourself. That's what she wants you to do."

"What?"

"Cam, dude! Chicks are pretty simple, you say or do something wrong, you apologize, even if you feel in your mind that you weren't wrong. Women are always right." Dylan coached. Part of what he said was true, but I didn't agree 100%.

"No, that's phoney, Dylan." Cade said. "When you know you're wrong, you apologize."

"Exactly. With girls, honesty is the best policy." Iden included.

"I agree with Iden." Cade said.

"Same." Kobe said. I didn't even notice that Kobe was on the phone.

"Whatever. You all are just pussy-whipped that's all." Dylan accused.

"I can't speak for everyone else, but Dana is all the woman that I need. I'm 18 years old and I honestly don't feel the need to have multiple women at one time."

"Iden, that' s commendable, but I have to have a back up somewhere. It's hard to limit myself to just one when I can have more. More personalities, more fun." Cade smiled, sitting up to grab his water from the coffee table.

"I didn't know you felt that way. Especially with what you said about Sasha, dude." I said, awaiting his response.

"I like Sasha, but she isn't the only one that I'm interested in. Even though it's frowned upon to be against one-guy-one-girl, I'm always honest with my women. I tell them upfront that they aren't the only woman that I'm seeing. They actually appreciate it."

"And all of them stick around?" Cam asked.

"Most of them do, but all of them appreciate my honesty. Plus, Sasha has a boyfriend. I don't step into other guy's relationships. But if a girl in a relationship wants me, I don't do anything to stop them, as long as they are honest with me."

"Wow." I said to myself. Kobe was still talking on the phone.

"Kobe, who are you talking to?" I asked.

"Meygan. She's helping me pick out a gift for Jade."

"Really Kobe?" Iden asked.

"Meygan, I'm going to call you back." He said hanging up.

I sat up and awaited his explanation.

"Jade and I's anniversary is coming up, and I'm getting her something special."

"And what's that?" Cade asked.

"Lingerie." He said, calmly.

I nodded.

"Sounds hot." Dylan said.

"Dylan, if you don't stop thinking of Jade naked, I will kill you." Kobe chuckled.

"Look, you guys fail to understand that ya boy Dyl has got girls." He said.

"Let us meet one, Dyl." Iden said, laughing.

"Fine, you'll see. Just wait till school on Monday." He said, sitting back. "Hey Cam what food do you have up in here, man?" He asked, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

"We'll order pizza later."

"Bump that, why don't we call the girls?" Kobe asked.

"Well, I already called Dana. She's on her way here now." Iden said.

"Really, Iden?" Cam asked, standing. "I'm gong through a break-up and you invited your girl over here?"

"Yeah. We don't have to do anything in front of you."

"Whatever, man."

"I'll call Jade and ask her to bring Cloe over here." Kobe said.

"Okay, do that." He said, calming down.

I didn't see the point in staying, but if I could help Cam sort things out with Cloe, that's what I'll do. So Cloe agreed to come, and were sitting waiting for them to make it over…if they make up, I'll be happy, but I won't be able to stay here.

There was knocking at the door.

"Eitan, could you get that?" Cam called from upstairs while the guys still sat on the couches. I shook my head to myself, sighing, standing. I eyed them. They returned my stare. I opened the door and there stood Jade, and Cloe.

I stood aside and let them walk in, staring at the guys' faces. I shook my head and closed the door, finding Yasmin standing beside me. What is she doing here? Her eyes met mine, then looked away.

"Hi, Yasmin."

"Look Eitan, I only came here to support Cloe okay? I'm not following you." She said, walking away. I caught her arm and pulled her close, but not too close.

"I wanted to talk to you about that. Can we step outside?" I asked, awaiting her answer.

She remained silent. It was quiet in the room and all eyes were on us. She turned and faced me. She nodded. I opened the door and let her out first. I looked back and stepped outside.

She stood out by the end of the driveway, hugging her arms. I shrugged out of my jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"What was that about earlier, Eitan? I mean…I know you're not a mean guy…but, I'm so confused about you."

"Yasmin, truthfully, my life right now…is just…all over the place. I wish I could explain."

"Try."

"Well, when I first came here, I was missing home…my old life. My girlfriend…she was what I left back at home. I knew that if I were to leave, that'd be the end of us."

"Well, you'll never know. You just have to keep an opened mind."

"That's the thing…I did. The entire time I've been here, there have been so many girls…throwing themselves at me. I've been rejecting every single one."

"And I respect that."

"I knew you would. You're an honest girl."

"Thanks." I didn't know if I wanted to tell her that me and my girlfriend had broken up.

"But it didn't work. She broke up with me."

"What? When?" She asked, facing me.

"Last night."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She said, under her breath.

"No you're not."

"Why aren't I?"

"Because…you like me Yasmin."

"I don't know you well enough to like you. You know what, I take that back. I know you well enough to be confused about you…like I said. You're so hot and cold. You're nice and polite one second, then you're mean and rude the next."

"I'm sorry I come off that way."

"There's nothing to apologize for. You're upset because you had to move. The move caused you to lose your girlfriend. You're not a bad person. You were trying to come to terms with your predicament. I saw it in English. You want to get settled, but there are so many changes going on in your life right now. Totally understandable." Wow. She did understand me a bit.

"I doesn't mean I have the right to step over your feelings. Give me chance to show you that I'm actually an okay guy."

"Why, Eitan? You have nothing to prove to me. You barely know me."

"I know you well enough to know that I want to be your friend." I told her.

"Why?"

"Well, after I said what I said to you back at your house, I really felt bad for it. I never feel sorry for anything I say to people unless I care about them."

"How can you care about me when you don't know me?"

"Trust me, with what I've learned about you from class, and what everyone tells me, it feels like I've known you my whole life." I told her honestly. It was strange how I haven't had not one full conversation with her, but I care for her.

"Ha, who talks to you about me?" She asked, turning her back to me again.

"Your friends…my friends." I answered.

"Honestly Eitan, my acquaintance with you…it just seemed to have come out of thin air. First I'm hearing about you because you're new, and now you're apologizing for hurting my feelings…it's so weird." She chuckled.

I didn't know how to respond.

She turned back to look me in the eyes. "I'd like to be your friend, Eitan." She said, smiling a bit.

"Okay…friend." I said, squatting to take a seat on the concrete. "Join me." I said.

**End of Eitan's POV**

**Yasmin's POV**

I did as he asked, sitting making sure to close my legs.

"Are you still cold?" He asked.

"Sort of. It gets nippy at night." I answered, hiding my face in his jacket. I closed my eyes, trying not to focus on the cold, when I felt him wind his arm around me, pulling me close. I couldn't help but inhale his scent light blue pour homme by dolce & gabbana. Sensual, deep, and confident. I could stay here all day. "Are you still cold?" He asked. "No." I said, keeping my eyes closed. So this is what it feels like. To have a man hold me…to comfort me. It felt really good. "So…tell me about yourself, Yasmin." He said, sounding as if he spoke from somewhere far. I picked my head up, and he was looking at the stars. "What do you want to know?" I asked, eying his clear skin in the moonlit night.

"Anything. The sky is the limit." He told me, turning to meet my eyes. I wanted so badly to kiss him. His lips were so perfect…everything about him was. I didn't want to though. Two reasons…I was scared of how he'd react, and I don't want to be the rebound from his girlfriend. It was innocent. There was nothing wrong with getting to know him better.

That night, Eitan and I got to know each other. Turns out that he was simply a sweet guy. I felt like my judge of character was way off for ever thinking otherwise. He hasn't been in a real relationship where sex wasn't involved and he honestly feels that it's time that he change that. It was a bit discouraging considering the fact that I'm a virgin, but whoever said that things would escalate to that point? I was perfectly content with being his friend…I wasn't sure where this could lead, but I know that he's is surely someone I can see being in my life for the long run.

**End of Chapter 4**

Okay people. I know this chappie may be a bit suckie, but I'm trying to enjoy my stay in Texas and give a bit each day. I hope this was good enough. Hoping to type some more tomorrow…or later on today. Please R&R.

]


	5. Chapter 5: Subconscious Mistake

**Chapter 5.**

**Subconscious Mistake**

Today was actually a good day. I spent today working mostly. Practice this morning, home, then work. I wiped the counters thinking of Yasmin again. Her personality is growing on me. I didn't think it'd happen so fast, but the guys were right, she is full of surprises. Here I thought she'd be boring…but she's far from it. She's thoughtful and intelligent. Reserved and classy, and I'm drawn to her.

"Hey, Eitan." She said, taking a seat at the bar. She always appears when I least expect her.

"Hey beautiful, what can I get you?" I asked, turning my attention to her.

"Nothing. I just stopped by to say hi." She smiled, gingerly.

"Oh, hi." I chuckled. "Where are the girls?" I asked going to make her a smoothie.

"They're shopping around." She answered as I turned my back to her, preparing her drink.

"And here you are."

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked.

"No, I just know that you like to shop." I answered, handing it over to her.

"Eitan, you didn't have to make me a smoothie. I'm a bit low on funds."

"How about we make a deal?"

"What's that?"

"How about I agree to make you free smoothies, and you just accept it?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Eitan." She said, locking her eyes on mine.

"Yasmin." I responded, sternly returning her stare.

"Fine. What are you doing later?" she asked, going into her bag.

"Well, I had soccer practice this morning. I'm most likely going home to my bed. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that I could help you with your paper."

"Paper? What paper?"

"The critical analysis that we were supposed to do on our short stories. I knew you didn't do it." She snickered. I sighed dramatically.

"Yasmin, that's not funny. I had no idea."

"That's because you have to get used to Mrs. Flemming's schedule. Have you noticed that she gave us the review sheet, telling us that the test was the next day? She didn't realize that it was Friday." Yasmin giggled again. I didn't even catch that. She stopped her giggling and read my expression. "Eitan, you didn't catch that?" She asked, seriously.

I shook my head in disbelief.

"It's okay. It takes a while to catch on. But even if she's a bit off with her scheduling, when papers are due, they're due."

"How do you know?"

"Online syllabus. She didn't give you any of those things?" She asked.

"No."

"Well maybe your making friends with me wasn't coincidence…" Believe it or not, I was beginning to share her outlook.

"When can you make it over?"

"Depends on when you get off." She smiled.

"The mall closes at 5. I should be out of here by that time." I answered.

"Okay. I brought you the book." She said, taking it out of her purse, placing it in front of me.

"Don't tell me that I need to read all of this." I grunted, glowering at it.

"Nope, pages 254-300 are a load of short stories that you can choose from. You are to read one, and then-," She said, opening the book to page 100, "choose any one of these questions to write your essay around. You can only choose one. But we'll get to that later. But I'll leave the book with you so you can read up on the story of your liking whenever you get some free-time." She said, standing.

"Thank you, Yasmin. I don't know what I'd do without you." I told her honestly. I walked from behind the counter, and over to her. I took her in my arms and embraced her.

"Don't mention it, Eitan. You're a busy guy." She said, hugging me back. I inhaled her scent. Vanilla cherry blossom.

"Take a good look at the cute couple ladies." I heard Sasha say. I pulled away, Yasmin turned also meeting their inquisitive eyes.

"Ladies." I said, going back to the counter.

"Hi, Eitan." They all said. Cloe seemed to be in a good mood.

"So, Cloe…are you and Cam all squared away?" I asked, leaning on the counter, dropping my chin to my palm.

"Yeah, we're speaking again, but we're not back together yet."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that progress is being made."

"I agree." She said, smiling. "Thanks for staying mutual through all of this, Eitan." She said.

"No problem. Would you guys like to try anything?"

"Nah, I've had the smoothies here, they aren't all that." Jade sneered.

"You haven't tried Eitan's smoothies." Yasmin said, coming back over to the counter. The girls followed.

"Shh. That's only for your smoothies." I whispered.

"Oh! She gets special made smoothies?" Sasha asked.

Yasmin apologized with her expression.

"No no…" I tried to lie.

"It's okay Eitan. Yasmin gets the special treatment. I understand. Game recognizes game."

I didn't respond.

"Well guys, Eitan has to get some reading done for the paper due Monday."

"Oh…Mrs. Flemming." Cloe said, turning her face up in sympathy. "Good luck Eitan." She said, standing.

"Thanks, Cloe."

"Yeah, you're going to need it." Jade said, tapping my hand with her's, following Cloe.

"Just ask Yasmin to help if you get stuck." Sasha suggested.

"She's already helping me. She's coming over later." I told them to get back at her.

Her eyes darted to mine.

"Is that so?" Sasha asked.

"When were you going to tell us, young lady?" Jade asked along.

"Guys…let's go. These guys have had enough of your nitpicking." Cloe said.

"Thanks Cloe." Yasmin said to her, facing me. "I'll kill you later." She teased, snickering. "Bye Eitan." She said, walking away with her friends.

"Don't forget, five-thirty." I called after her.

She looked back, flashing me one of my favorite smiles.

I inhaled deeply and exhaled in the same fashion, my eyes falling on the thick book Yasmin left for me.

I got to reading.

Hours Later

Today has been the longest day ever…I couldn't believe that I got myself mixed up in all of this…I should me on the top of my game here, but I'm not. Work has kept me busy until late. I had two missed calls from Yasmin. I hope she isn't too pissed at me. I dialed her number.

"Yes, Eitan?" She answered after the third ring.

"Look, I can explain."

"I'm listening."

"My boss kept me there to do inventory. I was going to call you or text, but he stood over me the entire time."

"First time doing it, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I understand."

"Are you still able to come over?"

"Yeah, I just have to finish dinner and I'll be on my way."

"Dinner? I was going to make something here."

"Well you still can, Eitan. My mom is working the late shift for the next few days."

"And you made your mom dinner, that's nice of you."

"She'd do it for me. But I'm going to finish up, I'll see you in about 15."

"Okay, later."

"Bye." She hung up.

I got up and checked the place for any junk lying around. I doubt I'll find anything, since mom works nights. I ran up to my room to check it. I'll have to make mom breakfast for an entire month, my room was spotless. There was a note lying on my pillow though.

Hey Eitan,

Your mom cleaned your room for you because I know you're a busy bee, doing soccer, and working directly afterwards. Now I want you to remember not to make this a habit young man! I'll be home at around 10 tonight, start dinner for me, okay? Love you.

-Mommy.

It read.

Moms…the best. I went to my bathroom to check for anything lying around. I forgot that I cleaned it last night. The doorbell rang.

I darted down the stairs and to the door, opening it to find Yasmin standing, covering her face with a bag of popcorn and mints.

"So we're snacking on mints and popcorn?"

"The peppermints are for your brain, and the popcorn is for fun."

"Popcorn is fun?"

"Do you have marshmallows?"

"Marshmallows?"

"Yeah, you know the white, sometimes colored squishy cylinders?"

"I know what they are."

"Do you have any?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"Don't look at me like that. We can make Shmello-pop."

"Shmello-pop? Wait, I think I know what that is."

She giggled.

"Are you going to stand there all night? Come in." I told her. She stepped in as I closed the door behind her. When I turned to follow her in, she was facing me, her eyes wandering the place.

"Eitan, your house is amazing."

"It's all my mom. But thanks." She turned back and continued to the living room.

"Would you like a tour?" I asked.

"Yes…but later. We need to finish your paper."

"It's Saturday. I have most of tomorrow to finish it."

"You procrastinate don't you?"

"Not really. I'm just done with work."

"And you had me come all the way over here?" She asked, jokingly.

"You live down the street, but okay. I'm sleeping all of tomorrow after work, and that's it."

"That sounds reasonable. Let's get started." She said, setting her things on the floor.

"Well…Yas, I think I got most of it together." I told her, honestly.

"Okay, how about I sit next to you," She said, sitting on the couch by the coffee table. "And you write while I catch up on my reading. You can let me know if you have anything you want to ask me about."

"Sounds good." I said, sitting by her. I grew nervous having her so close to me again. I barely made it out with my life last night, putting my arm around her. I don't know where the hell that came from. She leaned into me yesterday, but her vibe is somewhat different today. This is what I want. To be friends.

**End of Eitan's POV.**

**Yasmin's POV.**

I wondered what Eitan was thinking. I mean I'm enjoying being his friend. I already feel like I can be myself around him, and so far he seems to enjoy being around me. I was reading up on Hamlet…not that I actually got any reading done. I got to the part where Polonius spoke to his daughter Ophelia, about Hamlet. He sounds just like your typical American dad, advising against it…but what if what they felt for each other really was love? I took a second to write down my questions.

Hours had passed and he was still writing his paper. He made an outline so that was good, and he was going on his fourth hand-written page. I was impressed with his hard work.

"Okay, break time." He finally said, throwing down his pencil.

"Okay." I said, putting my book away, beside me.

"Are you hungry?"

"Sort of. You can take the popcorn." I said, handing the bag over to him.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He said, standing.

"Alright." I said, going to my vibrating phone.

"Hey, Yas. Give us the deets on your study date." Sasha said.

"It's not a date, Sasha. I'm helping him w/ his paper."

"Mhm, Jade wants to know what he's doing."

"He's in the kitchen making us popcorn." I answered.

"MMHMM!" She text.

"No romantic movie?" She sent again.

"lol." He was coming back. "He's coming back, I have to go." I text back, tucking my phone away.

"Okay, I left out the marshmallows this time. Hope you aren't too crushed."

"That's okay." I said, following him with my eyes as he approached me.

He settled next to me, offering me the bowl of popcorn.

I took it from him and placed it on the table, smiling.

"Thank you."

"No prob…but you're not going to have any?"

"I'll stick to peppermints right now, thanks." I said, popping one in my mouth. "Want one?"

"Sure." He said, taking one in his mouth.

I sighed resting my head back against the cushion in frustration. He must think I'm the most boring girl in the world.

"Thanks again for helping me with this, Yas." He said. Not what I was expecting.

"My pleasure, Eitan." I responded in a playful tone.

"What are you reading?" He asked, picking up my book. "Hamlet…dumbest tragedy ever." He answered to himself scanning the front and back cover.

"Uh! Are you insane? This book is pretty good so far…well the story, not the reading. It's boring for the most part…but the storyline is good."

"It sucks because Ophelia dies."

"Dammit! Eitan!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"I didn't get to that part yet!" I fumed.

"I'm sorry Yas. I didn't know." He chuckled.

"You messed up the entire play for me, Eitan! Thanks a lot." I said, rolling my eyes…wow.

"I can make it up to you."

"No you can't."

"We can discuss their relationship." He proposed, effortlessly tossing the book on the table.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Well…do you think Hamlet really loved her, or was it lust?"

"That's a good question…I don't think anyone could really tell. She just told her dad that he comes to her at night."

"Yeah, and they have sex."

I grew nervous at the topic of the hour.

"…Yeah…and—um…her dad tells her that he really wants nothing from her but to get in her pants…which could stir up a few doubts."

"Right, right…but what would convince audiences that he truly loves her?"

"I don't know. I guess it's the harsh reality of Shakespeare and love stories. I mean any hopeful would want him to love her."

"You want him to love her?"

"I would want any protagonist to fall in love with a woman...or the same in vise-versa. I mean…just because it starts off as a lust thing, doesn't mean it can't grow to be more, you know?"

"That's true, but when it's finally revealed that he did love her, it was too late. She was already dead." He said, eying me.

"You're right, that is stupid. What is it with these writers and their tragic endings? I mean…I know Hamlet is a tragedy, but why can't true love prevail? If it's not possible in books, it isn't possible in real life." I said. I knew it wasn't true.

"Your religion should teach you otherwise…"

"I know, Eitan. I'm just ranting because it just seems like romance…is dead. You know?"

He nodded.

"I mean, Ophelia had to die not knowing that Hamlet really loved her. They had a physical connection, but they never got the chance to explore anything further." I said. Eitan looked away. Shit...

"Hey, I'm really sorry about you and Julissa."

"Yeah…thanks. But our relationship differed from Hamlet and Ophelia's. There were misunderstandings between them. Assumed betrayal, actual love and feelings. I realized that I'm not hurting emotionally. My pride is hurt. She cheated on me." He shrugged, sitting back, sliding down in his seat.

"It wasn't meant to be, Eitan." I told him, scooting closer to him. He had to realize that there was nothing wrong with him…she just wasn't the right girl for him.

"Don't look at it as what you're losing, look forward to what there is to gain. She wasn't for you."

"I know, Yasmin." He nodded. "I know." He stared at his hands.

"Hey, don't look so down."

He shook his head.

"Look, Yas. I don't want your sympathy, okay?"

"I don't pity you, Eitan. I want you to feel better about your situation."

"And I don't need you to help me realize my worth."

I nodded.

"I already know that things didn't work out because _you_...were meant to be in the picture." He said, under his breath.

"What did you say?" I asked, trying to meet his eyes, until he caught mine with his. I hadn't realized that we were sitting incredibly close to each other...too close. I turned my face away. I can't kiss him…that's not what he's trying to do, its it?

"Yasmin." He said. In truth, I was scared to face him again. Next I felt him trace his finger down my jawline. I chose to follow. My eyes met his as he leaned in...and our lips met. I wasn't sure what this was…or how it happened, but I actually touched my lips to his. It was innocent. He didn't crush his lips to mine like girl-crazy guys do in the movies or take a fistful of my hair. I couldn't call it hot..or passionate, he just gently pecked my lips, and came back for another, after another, after another. I was amazed at how gentle he was with me. His lips were so full, cool, soft against mine. It almost seemed as if he hesitated, but I couldn't sit for more. I pulled away, covering my mouth.

"I should go." I said, slightly moving away from him.

"Yasmin…"

"No, it was a bad idea coming here." I said gathering my things. Yes, I wanted to kiss Eitan, but it was too much too soon. He just got out of a relationship. Plenty of things were wrong with this picture…I didn't want to be a rebound. We just got finished talking about love and lust, and we kissed after knowing each other for a few days. I also had to keep in mind that he only has had relationships dealing with sex and no emotions. I don't want this to be my first experience with a guy…I wanted an emotional connection…not this.

"Yas, I—"

"No…I'm not rebound material, Eitan." I said making my way to the door.

"I know that, Yasmin. Just let me explain…" He said, following me.

"And I'm not going to be one of those girls that you'll discuss with the woman you love in the future. I refuse to be grouped with those you only had sexual connections with! Eitan, I told you…"

"Told me what?" He said, firmly taking hold of my arm, forcing me to face him.

"About what I want out of a relationship." I answered.

"We're not in a relationship."

"And here we are, in your living room, kissing. I deserve to be more than your rebound Eitan! More than just some girl you liked but wanted to sleep with within days of us knowing one another." I snapped, snatching my arm away from him.

"Yas." He said, as I opened the door, darting out, running into his mom.

"Perdóneme Señora Morales, disculpeme." I said, rushing to my car. I got in and started down the road. I can't believe I fell victim to his charm. I felt like an idiot for thinking that he was genuinely interested in me. I'm hurt beyond imagination…that he'd try and take advantage of me like that. I drove home with tears spilling over my eyes…how could I let this happen?

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6: Fear of Fears

**Chapter 6.**

**Fear of Fears.**

**Eitan's POV**

"Eitan, you know I don't flip out until you tell me the story. You have five seconds to tell me who that girls was, and why you had her in my house."

"Okay…mom, something just happened, and—"

"You two didn't—"

"No, mom." I said, impatiently.

"Okay, ven ven, siéntate, hijo.."

"I can't right now, mom. I'll explain later, I have to go."

"Hijo, a donde vas?" She called.

"Out. I'll be back before late, I promise." I said, stepping out.

"Oh no no no no no! Ven aqui, Eitan!" I bit down on my lip, doing as she said. I followed her to the kitchen. She placed her purse on the table, her right hand on her hip, and her left on the counter top.

"Park it." I sat.

"Donde esta la cena, hijo?" She asked. Shit, I forgot all about it.

"Mom, yo estaba escribiendo un artículo. Yasmin llegó…a ayudarme" I answered.

"No quiero oír excusas, Eitan."

I didn't respond.

"Wait, Yasmin? That's who that was?"

"Yeah." I said under my breath.

"Well she was pretty. Why did she leave like that?"

"Because I kissed her."

"Oy, sabe de Julissa." She assumed.

"Yeah mom."

"Well, good news: I like the girl. She has self-respect…and manners. But you? You use her?"

"I didn't use her mom. I like her."

"Or are you hurt, trying to get involved with another girl? Eitan I tolerated Julissa after I found out that you two were having sex…and now you're trying to deflower an innocent girl?" She asked.

"Mom, do you hear yourself? I'm your son, you should know me better than that."

"You're right, but I'm not too sure anymore. Yasmin was upset."

"I know that, mom. I just kissed her. Why does a kiss have to be so bad? I like her, I kissed her. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is your history, young man. You have a history of sleeping with little girls without even liking them. I'm glad you're not upset that she's upset. I'd have to slap you. The girl has enough self-respect to refuse to be grouped with the other fast-ass little girls you used to chase around that damned school."

I stayed quiet.

"Now you may like her, but it's your job to make her see it. She's not like the other girls, you do realize that, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"She isn't going to be happy and receptive to physical activity so soon. You've only been in school a day."

"But she kissed me back."

"That's because she likes you. She's not going to fight it. You like her too, and that's why you kissed her, but guess who's the one who could possiblly come up short in the emotions department. It's not her, son. It's you. Be happy because she wants something deeper with you than just sex."

"I feel the same way about her."

"And I'm sorry for doubting that. But can't you see how severe your situation looks that your very own mother would question you like I did?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay. Talk to her, chico. She won't know that your feelings are sincere unless you tell her. Entiendes?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now where were you on your way to?" She asked, going to the fridge.

"To Cam's house." I said.

"Okay, you can go. But did you finish your paper?"

"Yeah, I have everything written down. It's all on the table, I'll pick it up on my way out."

"Okay, hijo. Maybe you should try calling her."

"Shouldn't I give it time?"

"That's for men who still wonder what they did wrong. You've identified, it's time to address. But if you're more comfortable talking at a later time, that's fine."

"I think I may go over there now."

"No no no. Anything but that. Text her or call her. Don't go over there." She said. "Okay?"

"Yeah." I answered, "I'm going up to my room, mom. I had a long day, and I've got practice and work tomorrow."

"Okay, honey. No se preocupe. I know my son, and he deserves love. If that's what you're searching for, she'll be in your arms in no time. Be patient with her."

I nodded.

"Thanks mom."

"No problem. I want to meet her."

"I'll have to see, mom. I have to talk to her first."

"Okay, baby. Did you want dinner?"

"No, I"m not too hungry."

"Okay. Goodnight honey.

"Night." I said, leaving.

As I walked to my room, I had to ask myself if sleeping with Yasmin was really that important. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to, but it's not that important to me. I went to sleep feeling hopeful. I want her…and I'll do what it takes to have her.

**Monday.**

So I tried calling Yasmin all day yesterday…she never responded.

Cam had informed me that the girls didn't want to talk to me either. I couldn't blame them, the same way I couldn't blame Yasmin for her feelings. I didn't see her at her locker this morning. I anticipated seeing her 4th period in English.

"Yasmin is…at home, sick. But she wanted me to turn in her paper, and she said she would e-mail you about re-taking the test." I heard Cloe tell Mrs. Flemming before class.

"Well thank you for telling me, Cloe. You can tell her that if she is well enough, she can take it early tomorrow morning. I'm only available in the mornings."

"Okay, I'll be sure to tell her." She smiled, her eyes falling on me. I waved her over. She looked in the classroom and left in anyway. I'm in hell.

Soccer Practice

"Eitan, what's going on man?" Cam asked as we finished out two mile jog.

"I'm alright."

"He's lying." Kobe said, catching up.

"Cloe told me that you and Yasmin had a fight."

"We didn't have a fight. I kissed her, she got mad and left…end of story." I said, continuing to walk.

"She got mad that you kissed her?" Kobe asked.

"Yeah…she thinks that I'm only interested in having sex with her."

"Well, she doesn't really know you like that." Cam said.

"Look, I know what I need to do. I need to apologize."

"Apologize? What? What did you do wrong?"

"Apparently, it's too much too soon…and that I can understand."

"But if you like her, you're going to want to kiss her. Doesn't matter how long you've known her."

"Yeah, but she wants to be different from every other girl he's dated. Eitan has never really felt for a girl, and she doesn't want to be another girl he can add to the list of loved and left." Cam explained.

"I guess. But Eitan, you're a guy. You want to sleep with her, don't you?"

"Who wouldn't want to sleep with Yasmin, Kobe?"

"I can't answer that." He chuckled.

""But she doesn't want to be my rebound either…and I told her the night Cam and Cloe made up that I never shared emotions with a girl before…so how could she be my rebound?"

"Exactly. There's no girl to compare because Yas is the only girl you genuinely like."

"Morales, Matthews, Green! Let's MOVE!" Mr Glinken called.

Practice was hell.

"Morales, I expected better from you! Don't expect to play my fullback with the shit you pulled today, understand?" He barked.

"Yes, sir." I said.

"To the showers!" He hollered. We did as he said.

"Hey, Eitan. You okay, man?"

"I'm mortified. Coach just chewed me out in front of the entire team."

"Dude, maybe you don't need a girlfriend."

"I don't need drama with girls…I don't have time for it. It's throwing me off."

"Set her straight, dude." Kobe said.

"Kobe…do you set your girlfriend straight?" Cam asked.

"All the time. But Jade hardly gives me shit. But when she does, I'll be the first to tell her who wears the pants in the relationship. She'll put up an argument, but at the end of the day, she submits to me." He said.

"Hmm. I always have to ask Cloe for it. She hardly ever says no, too. We're always good…until recent."

"You guys aren't back together yet?"

"Nope."

I stayed quiet hitting the shower.

I checked my watch. I'm almost late to work. I pulled my clothes on and darted out not even drying my skin.

I hopped in my car and was down the road in seconds.

**Work**

Classes were all fine. Calculus homework was easy, psychology was simple also, no homework in English tonight and the test was simple, Spanish 3 was an easy A, and Gym was a drag without Yasmin there.

Work went by incredibly slow. My usual customers brought new girls, and the new girls brought more new girls…this can't be my life. I eyed the outlet, trying to spot the girls, but failed. None of them were here.

"Eitan." Cloe said, taking a seat out of nowhere.

"Cloe…what are you doing here?"

"I'm not supposed to be talking to you, but I remembered that you stayed mutual while Cam and I were fighting…I could at least help you." She said, leaning in.

I inhaled deeply and sighed, throwing my towel over my shoulder, placing my palms to the counter.

"Look, I know that you care about Yasmin."

"Then why is she still mad at me?" I asked.

"I don't know. She probably wants you to talk to her."

"I've tried, Cloe. I've text her, I've called her…I want to respect her space by not going over to her house…I don't know what else to do."

"Go over to her house later."

"I don't know about that, Cloe."

"Talk to her before it's too late. The only way she can't avoid you is if she's with you, talking face to face." She said, taking her vibrating phone in her hands.

"This is her now. She's checking too see about her paper." She said answering.

"Hey Pretty Princess… Nothing. I'm out and about…you know me. Yeah, she said to come in early tomorrow. Okay. I'll see you soon. Feel better, okay? Yeah, he was in school." She answered, eying me. She smiled, winking. "I'll let you find out when you talk to him. You have to sooner or later. You can't keep skipping school—okay. I'll talk to you later then. Okay, bye." She finished, putting her phone in her purse.

"What did she say?"

"Well as you know, she asked about you." She smiled, " and she's still upset. She's been down all day."

"Cloe…I don't want to hurt her…I honestly don't know what I'm doing getting involved with a girl in this point of my life…but I like Yasmin."

"Yeah, we know. But if you're looking at her as some girl that you can deflower…"

"Why does everyone assume that about me?"

"Well, it's all what we know. We know that you're incredibly gorgeous. Your attire is off the charts, you have not a flaw on you, you're exclusive to your girlfriends, you get plenty of numbers on the daily, and all of your relationships were sex based."

I stood and thought about her perception of me.

"I guess I can see it. Just show her that that's not what you're all about."

"I have, but okay." I said, agreeing.

"Well, I have to go. But do you think you can fix me a banana smootie?"

"Yeah." I said, going to prepare it for her. I'm sort of dreading talking to Yasmin. I don't know how it will turn out. My intentions were completely misinterpreted and if it's that easy to do so after how much we shared about ourselves to each other…then she could do it again with no problem… I capped her smoothie and handed it to her with a smile.

"Cheer up, Eitan. Everything will be alright. I'm on your side. We all are. It's just that when Yasmin hurts, it becomes our problem…you know?"

"I understand." I nodded.

"Hang in there. Pray about it." She said, sipping it.

"Wow, this _is_ good." She smiled, paying. "Thanks, Eitan. I'll talk to you soon. Good luck with Yasmin."

"Thanks." I said, slumping. "Dear God, please help things work out between Yasmin and me. Even if she decides not to talk to me anymore, I just pray that she doesn't hate me forever. Amen."

Hours passed and I was ready to go home and sleep my life away, I was so tired. I got in my car and noticed I was running on E. I went straight home I parked my car. I didn't bother taking out my bags, I just did my best to get to Yasmin's quickly. When I finally made it she was leaving her front porch. I caught my breath and went to her.

"Yasmin," I breathed.

"What are you doing here? And why are you out of breath?" she asked, continuing to approach her car.

"I came to apologize."

"Well I have to be somewhere." She said, shoving passed me.

"Yas." I said, following her to her car.

"Leave me alone, Eitan." She grunted, opening her door. I shut it, moving her aside.

"What are you—"

"Just hear me out." I said, taking her by the shoulders. She held onto my arms as I continued firmly holding onto her's.

"Look, I understand your concerns, trust me, I do, and I don't blame you for walking out the other day, but—"

"But what, Eitan.? I don't have time for-"

"Let me finish. I know that with everything I've told you, you're assuming that all I want to do is have sex."

"Don't say—"

"Listen…I'd be a lying to you by saying that I don't want you in that way, because I do. I mean, look at you. Any man with eyes would. I've thought about making love to you countless times ever since I met you, but that doesn't mean that that's all I want to do to you….or for you. You were right to assume that that's what I wanted given the topic we were discussing, but I wanted to kiss you. It's the only thing I can and will do. I won't feel you up, or kiss you other places unless you wanted me to, but like I said, I wanted to kiss you and that's what I did. I'm sorry if I upset you—"

"Eitan…you don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do."

"No, you really don't. Eitan…I'm new to all of this. I mean, I've liked guys…I've crushed on them. I've fantasized about them, but…kissing you…I felt something—"

"Believe it or not, I did too. And I can honestly tell you, Yas…I wasn't planning on taking it any farther than kissing. I respect you and the way you are. The way you carry yourself."

"I believe you, Eitan."

"And you think it's scary for you, it's scary for me too. I've never felt this way about a woman…the way I feel about you, Yas. I haven't known you for that long, but I care about you and I love almost everything about you. I think about you all day, when I wake up in the morning, when I play soccer, while I work, when other girls try to flirt with me… " I chuckled, my eyes meeting her's. "Yas I can't say that I'm in love with you or anything like that, but I can say that I can see that feeling following soon after all of this." I explained, holding onto her hands.

I noticed that she found it difficult to respond, clamping her mouth shut. She most likely thinks I'm some sort of stalker, getting caught up with a girl I just met.

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked nervously, taking her hands.

"I'm glad you explained things to me." She nodded. "I know it wasn't easy for you." She said, almost whispering.

"Where does this leave us, Yas?" I asked. I had to know if I had lost her or not…

"Back where we've always been. Friends. Like you said." She answered. I'm grateful, and disappointed at the same time.

I nodded, my hands slipping from her's, going into my pockets.

"That doesn't mean that I don't want you…Eitan. I do. But I don't want to be your back-up."

"You aren't my back-up Yasmin. Has what I said, meant nothing to you? I never genuinely cared for a girl the way I do for you. Julissa…we connected, but all we did was have sex. There was no emotional anything…I couldn't figure out why we weren't clicking, but I know now that it's because God had something better out there for me…and that's you." I explained to her.

"…Wow. Well, that changes things." I noticed the light beginning to gleam onto the grass, a shadow appearing beside the door-border.

"But your mom is waiting for you by the door,I guess she wants you to come in. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Okay." Yasmin whispered.

"Eitan honey, do you need Yasmin to take you home?" Mrs. Clemente asked.

"No, I'm fine, Mrs. Clemente. I live right down the street." I called back.

"Yeah, down a few blocks. Don't be coy, let her take you. It's late." She said to me. "Yasmin, take him home." She called to her daughter, closing her door with a smile.

"Do you want to drive?" Yasmin asked, handing me her keys.

I walked her over to her side, opened the door for her and let her in, going back to the driver's side to get in.

I backed out, finding it hard to slow down my racing heart.

The ride was silent.

"Does your mom hate me?" I asked her.

"No, she doesn't hate you. She had me take you home."

"Well women with class know how to be polite…even to their worst enemies." I said, coughing.

"Does your mom hate _me_?" She asked, keeping her eyes down.

"No. I told her everything that happened, and she got on me for it…she likes you."

"You're just saying that."

"I'm not actually. She really does like you."

"Yasmin…again, I'm sorry." I told her, pulling into my driveway. I left the keys in dropping my hands from the wheel. "And thanks for the ride back. Goodnight." I said, getting out.

"Eitan, wait." She said, pulling the keys out of the ignition. I heard her door close as I came to a stop at my front door. She walked over, stepped up the stoop and faced me.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Yas, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I do. I should've trusted you. Believe it or not, Eitan…I wanted to kiss you too."

I didn't respond.

"I guess it was my own fear talking…my doubts. Yes, your past played a part in it, but I had just talked to my mom about feelings and how I didn't want them for a guy…because of the damage it could possibly come with. Yes I was hurt by the sum of it all, but it was just a kiss."

…Just a kiss.

"The most special kiss I've ever shared with a boy. You weren't aggressive, you were gentle and patient with me and I appreciated that. I just wasn't thinking clearly. I spoke out of fear of what I felt when I kissed you…because…anything that you do from this point forward could possibly hurt me…that includes me withholding feelings for you, not getting them back from you."

"I understand."

She touched her plush palm to my cheek.

"Why do you look so restless?" She asked.

I haven't been able to rest since everything happened, but I wouldn't tell her that.

"Work has just been piling up lately…that's all. I haven't been able to focus."

"And I'm to blame."

I shook my head.

"If you're telling the truth, I'm sure I didn't make the situation any better." She said, touching her other palm to my other cheek, circling her hands around my face.

"I'm sorry." She said, pushing herself up on her toes, bringing my lips to hers…I proceeded with caution, keeping my arms at my sides, pulling away a bit.

"Eitan." She said, pulling away slightly.

My eyes met her's, piercing into mine.

"Kiss me." She said.

"Yas, I don't want to—"

"You don't want to kiss me?"

"You know that's not true."

"Then kiss me." She said pushing herself back up on her toes. Despite my instincts, I let myself kiss her. I wrapped my arms tight around her waist, and drew her close to me, bowing her body against mine, as she kissed me with patience. She let her arms hang over my shoulders, enabling herself to get comfortable. The hairs stood on my neck as her fingers curled on the back of my neck, playing with my hair. She stuck to pecking, but somehow I knew that she'd be content to take it further. I traced my tongue along the lines of her lips, asking for entry and I could feel she was hesitant. Her lips parted slightly, indicating that she wanted to taste me. I eased my tongue into her mouth little by little to help her grow accustomed. Soon, her's met mine and they slithered in union as we fought for dominance. I remembered to be gentle with her, and that's what I did…not even minding. She moaned soundly as I pulled her to me a bit tighter. She continued to move her lips with mine, but I wanted her to have the space she wanted, so I took back the intensity slowly but surely, ending with a full, supple peck, bringing a bit of her lip back with me, then letting go. For a woman who was so conservative, she surely was a fantastic kisser. I touched my lips to her's one last time, and withdrew, opening my eyes to find her's still closed. Her hands slipped from around my neck to the chest of my leather jacket.

"Was that good enough for you?" I breathed, licking my lips…tasting her. She nodded, opening her eyes, smiling up at me. I touched my nose to her's.

"I want you to call me when you get home." I told her.

"Okay." She nodded, offering her lips once again. I took her face in my hands, and kissed her lips one last time. She pulled away, giggling as her hands went to mine. "Goodnight, Eitan." She whispered, leaving my arms to get in her car.

I walked into my house my heart pounding against my chest…I really feel for her…oh shit. I left my bags in my car and went to my bathroom, undressed,and threw myself on my bed. My mind went back to our kiss that just happened seconds ago. I'm enamored with her and the affect she has on me. My phone rang. It was her.

"Hey." I answered.

"Hi." She responded.

"Just getting in?"

"Yeah…I'm glad we had that talk, Eitan."

"So am I, Yas. Thank you for that kiss."

"No, thank you." She giggled. "I really enjoyed myself."

"You weren't the only one there." I joked…

"Yeah, but I'm sure you've shared kisses like that with plenty of girls."

"I've had kisses that were even worse when it came to being passionate…but Yas, that had to be the best kiss I've ever had."

"You're just saying that."

"Yas, I found myself acting on my feelings. Wanting to express to you through that kiss how much I want you…and honestly, I could've settled for just a peck again."

"And yet you french me."

"You frenched me back." I chuckled.

"It was my first." She said, soundly. I was glad she shared it with me.

"A tip for next time."

"What?"

"Wear your hair down tomorrow."

"Why? I don't like to wear it down."

"I can tell. I just haven't seen it down before."

"I'll see what I can do." She giggled.

"Better than a no." I said, honestly.

"Goodnight, Eitan."

"You're going to bed already?"

"Yeah, I've got to get up early for that test."

"Oh yeah. Do you want me to take you?"

"Eitan, get your rest, okay? You have your own things to take care of. I'm just glad we're better."

"Same."

"Okay then, I'll see you in class." She said.

"Yeah…oh and Yasmin?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to try kissing you again."

"I think we can make arrangements for that." She giggled sweetly.

"Okay, beautiful. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet Dreams."

End of Chapter 6.

Hey guys! Hope you liked this Chapter! I'm really sleepy… *.* Please R&R. What do you guys think of Yasmin and Eitan's connection? :D


	7. Chapter 7: Time of Need

**Chapt 7**

**Time of Need.  
><strong>

I woke up feeling pretty good. To my surprise, I miss Eitan. I woke up realizing that I'm not really the same person…I mean, I told Eitan to kiss me yesterday. Whoever knew that I'd do that? The girls are going to love hearing this…but after school. I've got this test to take, and I want to get it over with. I got up and got ready. Brushing, showering, whatever whatever, and I went to find my outfit for today. I picked out a cream colored dress that came to mid-thigh, a light wash cuffed jean jacket, a chestnut belt to go around my waist, and matching leather ankle boots. I emptied out my hobo and took out a chestnut messenger. I tried it on and loved it…now for my hair. I debated clipping my curls in a bun and matching it with a hat, or wearing it down. I decided to clip it up in a bun. I know Eitan wants it down, but I can't give him everything he wants…not yet anyway.

I grabbed my keys and my bag, heading downstairs.

"Hija, isn't it a bit too early to leave for school?" Mom asked as I stopped in the kitchen. She was leaning on the counter in the center of the kitchen, dressed in her navy blue Ralph Lauren suit for work, sipping on her coffee while flipping through GLAMOUR magazine.

"I have that test this morning, remember?" I said, stopping to give her a kiss on the cheek. I went to the cabinet by the sink and picked out an oat and honey granola bar and tucked it away in my purse.

"Oh, yeah. Well you be safe, baby." She responded, staying where she was.

"I will mom…" I started out to leave.

"Hey…" She called.

"Yeah?" I turned and faced her.

"Did you and Eitan make it official last night?"

I shook my head. "No. We're taking things a bit slow." I smiled at the thought of us…how things evolved so quickly.

"Mmhmm. He's a very attractive young man." My smile spread wider across my face thinking of his clear ivory skin, his jet black spiked hair, his lovely grey eyes, and his unbelievable fashion sense. There was not a flaw on him. His features were perfect…and he likes _me_…of all people.

"Yeah, I think so too"

"Hispanic?"

"Yeah. Spanish."

"Oh! Spain?"

"Yeah, and his dad is Puerto-Rican."

"Hmm. I know a few Puerto-Ricans. Our languages are a bit different." She nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, I know. Nona and Tess are Puerto-Rican."

"Ay, I forgot. Okay! Panamanians always get with Puerto-Ricans…that's so funny."

"Mom, that was only you and papi."

"Yeah I miss him, hearing his calling the bus a wawa." She chuckled.

"Mommy, you'll meet someone. If I can, you surely can."

"Don't worry for me, hija. Papi…probably wouldn't want me to be with someone else."

"Mom, papi would want you to be happy. Not spend the rest of your life alone. But I have to go. I have a little bit to get to school."

"Alright, honey. Good luck on your test!"

"Gracias, mama! Te amo!" I said, stepping out of the house..

"Te amo tambien, hija." I heard her say as I closed the door.

Before I went to take the test, I stopped in the coffee shop, spotting the girls.

"Hey girls." I said, sitting by them.

"Hey Yas. How are you feeling?" Sasha asked.

"Pretty good, actually. What's that you guys are working on?"

"Well, Sasha and I are working on the piece that _you_ were supposed to cover since _you_ and _Cloe_—" She emphasized turning to eye Cloe. "Were going through the motions with your guys." Jade answered, looking back up at me.

"Really? That's so sweet guys! Thank you." I smiled.

"No problem." Jade said, continuing to work.

"How are you and Eitan doing anyway?" Cloe asked. Sasha and Jade turned their attention to me.

"Eitan and I made up."

"Omg! That's so great!" Jade said.

"Yeah, it is. I felt so bad for him." Sasha said.

"So did I." Cloe added.

"Why guys?"

"Because we didn't speak to him. He was quiet the whole day…and he looked so tired." Jade answered.

"You saw that too, huh?" Sasha asked.

"Yep."

"Yeah…well we're fine now." I said.

"Is that all you're going to tell your girls?" Jade asked.

"If I tell you, I'll be late for my test. I'll tell you guys after school." I smiled, getting up. "I just wanted to let you guys know that it's okay to talk to Eitan again."

"Good. Now go before you forget everything, thinking about him." Cloe winked.

"Okay guys, see ya!" I called, leaving.

So the test was a doozy. I'm going to miss reading the book, but in truth, I was looking forward to living out a fantasy romance of my own. Eitan was the perfect guy for that. I smiled to myself as I left Mrs. Flemming's class.

"I'll see you later in class, Yasmin." She said, following me out.

"Bye." I responded, turning to run into Eitan, dropping my books.

"Ooh! I'm sorry Yasmin." He said, bending over to get them. He stood and held them out to me.

"Sure, you did that on purpose." I smiled, taking them back.

"Maybe I did." He said, stepping closer, lowering his lips to mine.

"Mhm." I said meeting him half way, touching my lips to his. He kept it short and sweet. He pulled away, licking his lips.

"Pineapple, huh?" He smirked.

I nodded, simpering. He was so sexy.

"So," He said, taking my hand. "How do you think you did on the test?" He asked, leading me over to his locker. He did his combination while he held my hand.

"I think I did really good. Thanks for asking."

"Good. I…um—wanted to talk to you about something." He said, dropping my hand. He unstrapped his bookbag and put it in his locker.

"What's that?" I asked, keeping my eyes on him

"Umm…I got to thinking last night..and I really enjoyed kissing you." He said, meeting my eyes again.

"I enjoyed it too…is that what you had to tell me?"

"No, I was thinking that we take our time and let things develop first before anything gets anymore physical."

"…Why? We just kissed."

"Yas, I asked myself last night if I wanted to take things further with you…and I did." He said, his eyes falling to the floor.

I couldn't believe him. What is he getting at? He's not trying to…

"Yas, don't look at me like that. You know that it was hard to part ways last night."

"It wasn't for me. I thought that a kiss…"

"I understand…but it wasn't easy for me…"

"Eitan…it's okay to want—"

He shook his head. "No. I feel guilty for wanting you in that way." He began tapping his fingers to the locker…what was he so nervous about?

"Why?"

"I guess with the way you are, I want things to be different this time around."

"So what are you saying?"

"Be my girlfriend." He smiled. I squinted, simpering.

"So…you were just kidding."

"No, I wasn't. I definitely want to take things slow, but I do want to make you my girlfriend."

I smiled to herself.

"So…is your smile telling me yes?"

I nodded throwing my arms around him.

"What made you want to make things official?"

"Well, guys talk." He said, pulling back.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, your friend Thad…"

"What about him?"

"He likes you."

"…Okay, and?"

"Well, I didn't want him to have you."

"You wanted to make it official with me so no one else would ask me out?"

"No, silly girl. If anyone would have you, it'd be me." He said.

"You're confident." I smiled. And I loved it.

"Shouldn't I be? If I have the prettiest girl in the school as my girlfriend."

I giggled, meeting his lips.

"We really have to thank our friends. I would've spent this whole year not knowing who you are…or what you're like."

"That's true."

"Whoa whoa! What has happened that we all missed?" Dylan asked, walking up with everyone following close behind. The girls' eyes were all shot open.

"Yasmin?" Sasha asked. "What's going on here?"

"Yes, inquiring minds want to know." Jade said, walking up, hand in hand with Kobe.

"Yeah, why were you guys kissing just now?" Cloe asked, smiling brightly.

Cam, Iden, and Dana eyed us both along with everyone else.

"Quiere que les diga?" He asked me.

"No, porque yo quiero que hablemos en primer lugar." I said, smiling.

"Bueno, sólo házmelo saber cuando esté listo. ¿De acuerdo?"

I nodded.

"No no no! I don't like you guys talking behind our backs in front of our faces!" Dylan said.

"We're not talking about you guys, Dyl. Chill." Eitan told him, still eying me.

"Well, are you going to let us know what's going on or what?" Cloe exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

The bell rang. Saved by the bell.

"It's not over, Yasmin." Jade said. "You will spill the…."

"Frijoles…it's frijoles" I said for her.

"Shut up!" She laughed, walking the other direction with everyone else.

"Well, I'm with them." Eitan said, pointing in their direction.

"Okay. Remember, not a word about us being together. I want everyone to find out at the same time."

"Fine." He said, pecking my lips. "See you fourth period." He said, closing his locker, joining everyone else.

I rushed over to my Spanish class.

School was over, and everyone wasn't informed about Eitan and I. I went to my locker and packed my book-bag, sighing to myself…taking a second to think on things…I really have a boyfriend…finally. And it's with a great guy…I've only known him for four days…it's crazy. I'm so drawn to him. It's not normal.

"Hey, Yasmin!" The girls said running up.

"Yeah, guys?"

"Are you going to tell us what's going on between you and Eitan?" Sasha asked.

"Yes, because the two of you are absolutely adorable! I'd hate for you two to give us false hopes!" Cloe said.

"I agree with them." Jade said.

"I…wanted to tell everyone at the same time—"

"Well, we're all here!" Jade exclaimed, shifting her weight to one foot, crossing her arms."

"We made it official, okay?"

They shrieked in excitement.

"Shh!"

"Girl, don't let anyone steal your shine! You have a boyfriend!" Sasha said.

"A sexy, totally gorgeous, intelligent one at that!" Jade commented.

"I'm so happy for you guys! Now you guys can really do cute things together…we can go on group dates and everything!" Cloe said, cheerfully.

"Not a word of this to Eitan. I wasn't supposed to tell you guys without him."

"Gotcha." Jade said.

"Our lips are sealed." Cloe said. Sasha nodded in agreement.

"So, there's this party next weekend. It's going to be super hot!" Sasha said.

"When is it, and who's party is it?" I asked.

"It's next Saturday at eight and it's Tess and Nona's party. It's a salsa party, and you know how they get down, tequila and mojitos!" Jade said.

"I'm down. I don't think I'll be drinking though."

"Why? Yasmin, you will be there with your girls, and their men, and your's too! What have you got to worry about? Have some fun! Live a little!" Sasha encouraged.

"I don't know guys…I'll think about it."

"Okay, well while you're thinking about drinking, we should go to the mall for some stylish threads!"

"You know I'm down for shopping!"

"We have till next week to decide what we're wearing…but I can't wait that long!" Jade said.

"Cool! Friday after school?" Cloe suggested.

"It's a date!" Jade said.

"Okay, I'm going to head home. I've got some studying to do." I said.

"In what?"

"Chemistry. I don't know what we were thinking waiting for senior year to take this class!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"I'm with you! But we'll make it!" Cloe said.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"I hope so? Girls, with me in your class, there can't be any worry of not doing well!" Jade said. "You all should be ashamed."

"I know to call if I have any questions, Jade!" I laughed.

"You better! But I have to go. Kobe wanted to see me before practice. You know our anniversary is coming up!"

"Ooh! What are you two freaks getting into?" Sasha asked.

"Well, I went and got him some Ralph Lauren boxers…hopefully he'll sport them on our special night!" She smirked naughtily.

"When is it?"

"Next Saturday."

"The day of the party?" I asked, squinting.

"Yep."

"And you plan on getting drunk?" Cloe asked.

"Hell yeah! Hot!"

"Ookhay. Whatever floats your boat." Sasha sighed.

"Yeah, it is. Well I have to go! I'll see you guys later!"

"Bye!" We all called.

"Okay, I have to be getting home! I'll see you later." I called, turning for my car.

"See ya, Yasmin!" They called back.

As I paced for my car, I caught sight of the soccer players heading out toward the field.

"Yasmin." Eitan called. I turned to find him jogging over to me in his adorable uniform.

"Hey, Eitan." I said as he took me by the waist and drew me into his chest, tenderly kissing my lips.

"Whooo!" Kobe and Cam called.

"Damn Eitan!" I heard someone else say.

"I see you, man!" I pulled away blushing after I heard the third guy.

"Guys, go away!" Eitan said, turning away, waving them off. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." He smirked.

"Kissing you isn't embarrassing…" I said, winding my arms around his neck.

"Then why are you blushing?" He asked, touching his nose to mine. "Oh yeah, I have a shy girlfriend." He laughed. I laughed along, giving him a quick peck, withdrawing my arms from him. I stood back and took in his appearance.

"Red, gold, and white? You're not in Spain." I smiled.

"I have to represent." He laughed, taking my hands.

"Hm. What time do you get out of here?"

"We get off at seven today."

"Seven?"

"Long practice."

"What about work?"

"I had to take off today."

"Aww."

"Yeah, but I have to get going in a few minutes…coach doesn't want us to be late."

"Oh, okay. You can go." I pouted.

"I can talk for a few minutes." He smiled.

"Okay, so what are you doing next Saturday?"

"I have a game at 10 in the morning."

"Wow, here?"

"It's an away game."

"Where?"

"Ewing." My jaw dropped. "Yeah, I was shocked too!"

"Wow…are you excited?"

"I sorta am. I get to see my friends." He smiled.

"Aw."

"But why did you want to know?"

"There's this party on Saturday night—"

"Tess and Nona's party?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"They invited me."

"Oh…are you going?"

"I didn't want to at first, but if you're going, then of course I'm going." He answered.

"Good. I have to _get_ going. I have some studying to do."

"Oh yeah? What subject?"

"Chemistry."

"Hm…not my strong point. But if you want, I can help."

"No thanks, you'd only be a distraction. I already hate the subject." I sneered.

"Morales, enough flirting with Miss Clemente! Get your Spanish tail over here! We've got practice!" Mr. Glinken hollered.

"Well, you heard him."

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

"Yeah. I'll call you." He pecked my lips and was on his way.

"Eitan Eitan Eitan Eitan." The team chanted as he jogged over to the field. I shook my head to myself as I got in my car. Things are really good now.

**End of Yasmin's POV**

**Eitan's POV**

"So you and Yasmin, huh?" Kobe asked as I entered the field. I got to thinking that I have a million things to do.

"Yeah…we made it official." I sucked in my breath. Shit.

"Whoa! YOU ARE THE _MAN_!" Cam exclaimed. "You've always got your girls, dude. How do you do it?"

"I don't do anything. With Yasmin, things just fell into place…it's been five days since we met, and things are already taking off. I have to be grateful to God. She's amazing." I said.

"Speaking of girls, aren't you guys ready for this party next Saturday?" Kobe asked.

"Oh yeah! Cool ass parents serving alcohol! That's my kinda party." Cam said.

"Guys…I think we're doing suicides on the field today." I said, eying the coach marking the field.

"SHIT! Exactly what we need!"

"Wait, how do you know, Eitan?" Kobe asked, following my eyes over to the coach looking at his clip board.

"Well, we've been practicing the drills for the past three days. We need conditioning. We'll most likely do suicides up and down the field, and then head to the weight room." I said.

"Eitan, I really hope you aren't right. I ate too much today." Cam said, clutching his stomach.

"No one told you go to the mall after class and scarf down a million Auntie Ann's!" I laughed.

"Shut up, Eitan. You had some too."

"I had two. Then I went home to sleep. You should've done the same."

"It's not good to eat then go to sleep directly afterwards."

"It works for me. I'm ready for these suicides." I said, running over to the starting line.

Four hours later

I looked up at the sky and the sun was setting. The wind was picking up and I needed it. It felt like I was in an oven for the past two hours. The wind hitting my back covered in sweat felt great. I decided to leave without showering for the sole purpose of getting away from coach. Rumor was: he wanted me to be his star player. I'm perfectly content just getting by, not starting.

I left the locker room swinging my duffel bag over my shoulder, trying to get to my car when I saw Coach coming out after me. Shit.

"Morales, good job today." He said, catching up to me.

"Thanks coach." I said, continuing to my car. I popped my trunk and put my bag in, making my way to the door.

"So this game this weekend." He said, still following me. "I want you to start for me."

"Coach, I'm okay with staying where I am, but I appreciate the opportunity." I said, nervously.

"Morales, I see a lot of potential in you. I want to see how you do on the field when we play Ewing next weekend."

I nodded.

"And the following day at noon there is a scrimmage over in Lattaway. There will be some friends of mine scouting for players. I want you to be there."

"But, coach—"

"No buts Morales." He said, his hand going to my shoulder, almost bringing me down. "Where's the confident guy I see on the field?" He asked.

"—I don't know how to answer that, coach."

"You can really make it, playing soccer. You're going to be my star player this year. I just have to put you out there. Just let me do that." He nodded, smirking. "It's more pressure to be the guy we turn to when things aren't working out. But why not start strong, and finish strong? You have endurance and you show limitless effort while you're out there on the field, and that's what we need to win. I need you to lead this team to victory this season."

I sighed heavily, nodding..

"Remember that we don't have practice until Friday. I'll be out of town."

"Okay, coach." I nodded, lacking words.

"Alright, I'll see you then, Morales. Rest up because Friday's practice, I'm going to put you all to work, son." He said, walking away.

Fucking great…just great. More pressure. I got in my car and started down the road. I have this…new hours at work, and school. I forgot about the psychology test this Thursday…screw my life.

When I got home, I spotted Yasmin sitting in her car, parked on the curb. I got out and took out my bags out of the trunk, shutting it. Yasmin stepped out of her car, approaching me.

"Yasmin, what are you doing here?"

"I got done with my studying, and I wanted to come see you." She smiled.

Even though my mood was messed up, I couldn't take it out on her…in fact, seeing her made me feel a bit better.

"Okay. Do you want to…come inside?" I asked, holding my hand out for her's.

"I don't know…can I?"

"Of course you can. I just invited you in." I smirked, taking her hand. "Beware, I smell like a lawnmower." I told her, stopping to unlock the front door. I pushed it open and let her in first.

"I wasn't going to say anything…" She snickered to herself.

"Alright, enough of your giggling. I'm going to hop in the shower. Make yourself comfortable." I said, making my way upstairs.

"Wait, what about your mom?"

"She left for work about thirty minutes ago. You're safe." I called, putting my bag down in the corner. I pulled off my shirt, walking into my bathroom, throwing it in the hamper underneath my sink. I sighed, checking my reflection. What am I going to do with Yasmin here? I don't want to snap at her or anything…and the stress is building on me. I feel like I'm going to explode. I turned on the shower, closed the door, undressed, and hopped in. I spent thirty minutes in, taking it easy because I know Yasmin is out there. I turned off the shower head and stepped out, wrapping my towel around my waist.

I stepped out of the steamy room and inhaled the scent of Adobo. I went to my basket of clean laundry and pulled out some black pajama pants, and my favorite black tee, throwing them on along with white tube socks. I ran downstairs and spotted Yasmin in the kitchen, cooking.

"Yas, what are you doing?" I asked, pulling up a chair at the table neighboring the stove.

"Trying to cheer you up. You seem a bit bothered."

"I am."

"About what?"

"My coach wants to make me his star player."

"Babe, that's great!—"

"No…it's not great, Yas." I said, standing. I went over to stand beside her as she let her rice brown, frying steaks simultaneously.

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters, carrying a team isn't easy. I'm used to being the go-to guy, not the star player."

"If you think on it, Eitan…it's sorta the same." She said, stirring her rice. "I mean, either way, the team depends on your skills to make it through."

I didn't respond.

"With you being the star player, you'll get the attention you deserve. You'll receive offers and attention from colleges, and all of that good stuff." She smiled, facing me. "I think you're over-thinking it. Whether you're the star player or go-to guy, you're still playing to the best of your ability, and that's all that matters." She turned back and continued cooking. She filled the pot of fried rice with water and placed the lid on to cook. She then turned the stove down to low on the steaks, leaving the stove for the freezer. She took out a bag of string beans, and I bent over to take out a pot to put them in.

"Thank you." She said as I handed it to her. She poured enough green beans for three, and filled it half way. I went to the fridge and took out a stick of butter. I cut it for her and put it in, along with a gracious amount of salt and pepper. She placed it on the stove with everything else, and turned the stove onto low.

"Come here." I said, sitting.

She did as I asked, sitting on my lap. She was as light as a feather. I smiled to myself, meeting her eyes.

"What's the catch for all of this?" I asked.

"Why doe's there have to be a catch? There's no catch." She smiled, wrapping her arm around my neck.

"Hm…let's see, you show up, unannounced, you come in, start cooking, and you give me million dollar advice. What's the catch, Yasmin?"

She bit down on her bottom lip, trying to hold back a smile.

"It's nothing." She finally answered, smiling brightly.

"That smile says otherwise. What do you want from me?" I asked pecking her cheek.

"More…of that." She answered, sweetly. It's like she hid into herself in modesty.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…"

"Yas, don't be shy. Tell me." I said, tightening my hold on her. I hid my face in her neck, breathing in her scent…I noticed that her arm tightened around me, pulling herself closer to me. I smiled to myself, pulling away.

"I think I know…what it is that you want." I laughed.

"Don't say it." She said, soundly.

"Why? It's okay."

"No it's not. I want it, but then again, I don't."

"Yasmin, you're a respectable 17 year old girl. You have the right as a human to want things when it comes to relationships…sexually. It's normal."

"I know it's normal. I just don't see myself…"

"That's because you don't feel that confident in your appearance."

She didn't respond.

"Yasmin, you have no reason to feel that way about yourself. You're beautiful."

"If that's true, why haven't I had a guy genuinely tell me that before?"

"Because, you're about something. Let's face it, guys my age…well, most of them, aren't looking for a woman like you. Conservative, intelligent, and able to detect bullshit."

She remained silent.

"That should tell you that they weren't worth it from the very beginning." I said, caressing her cheek. "You want a guy that will work for you. One that will do anything for you and expect nothing in return. That's the guy that will love you…and as you know…love isn't always easy to come across." I finished. "Besides, you don't need a man to tell you that you're beautiful for you to believe it."

"I know…and it holds me back. Fear always does."

"Yeah, that's how it'll be. You have to let go of that, Yas. You don't need it. It doesn't make sense." I told her honestly. "Let yourself be what you are. You're a teenage girl. Stop feeling guilty, or even out of place for wanting what you want."

"Do you know what I want?"

"Of course I do. You want to get more physical."

She held back a smile.

"Yeah, that's what it is…and I'd be happy to oblige you." I smiled. "But if I were to, it'll happen within a reasonable time frame."

"That means everything?"

"Depends on what you're talking about." I entertained.

She paused.

"You give really good advice." She said, lowering her lips to mine.

"So do you." I said, against her lips. She pulled away. "Give yourself some props, Yas. Seriously."

"Thanks Eitan…I also make the best dinners." She smiled, standing to turn off the stove.

"Dinner is ready already?" I asked, following her with my eyes.

"Yep. Could you get some plates please?" She asked, removing the lid off the pot of rice. Everything smelled great.

I went to do as she asked, handing the first to her. She served that one. The colors meshed well together. I was impressed. She handed that plate to me, as I gave her the other. I pulled out another chair and sat in that one. She served her plate, covering the pot, and coming back to the table, taking my seat.

"This looks great." I said.

"It tastes good too. Try it." She said, staring on her's. It was really good. She has a gift for cooking too. I had no reason to be upset anymore. Tonight was a great night, having Yasmin here. When we finished, we helped each other with the dishes and went to the living room to continue our conversation.

So for the duration of the night, we talked and talked. I enjoyed her company and appreciated her efforts in cheering me up.

"Well, I should get going. My mom wants me back by ten." She said, standing. I followed her up and to the door.

"Okay." I said, walking her to her car. "I'll see you tomorrow, babe. Thanks for stopping by. I really appreciate everything you did tonight."

"It's no problem. You helped me too, so thank you too." She smiled, opening her door. She got in and closed the door, starting her car. She rolled down her window and I leaned in to kiss her goodnight.

"Goodnight." She said, sweetly.

"Goodnight, babe." I said, standing straight. Our eyes locked as she rolled up her window. I held my hand up and she did the same, driving off.

Yasmin was a delicate person. She's insecure, adorable, and meek. She's beautiful beyond imagination, has the ideal conscience, belongs to the Christian faith, has a bright future, and we care for each other. I'm amazed at our connection, and I look forward to building something with her.

**End of Chapt 7**

**Please R&R. I know things may be moving a bit slow, but it's to develop the story a bit. :D But I've got a ton of ideas and a ton of drama in store for the couple, so stay with me readers. ^^ Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Defined

**Chapter 8: Defined.**

**Eitan's POV**

A Week Later

So the week was coming to a close and Yasmin and I have been spending the entire duration of that time together. We were becoming closer. When she finally broke the news that she and I were dating to her mother, she invited me to have dinner with them Sunday afternoon…I was nervous, but Mrs. Clemente seems like a great mother. Balancing things has become a bit easier. I go to bed at a decent hour, I get up for school, stay for five periods out of seven, go home to eat and sleep for an hour, go to practice, shower there, come to work, and do homework during my breaks. The girls drop Yasmin off to visit and study with me. We talk as much as we can until late, and I take her home after work. Today her mom wanted her home early to start dinner. Her mom was hosting a small dinner party and Yasmin wanted to help. I was planning on helping her, but I've got one more hour here. I don't want to show up too late.

At this point, things between Yasmin and I are great. I never thought I'd actually grow to like Stilesville, but I've grown accustomed to things here, and I'm enjoying it. Yasmin has a lot to do with my happiness. I got to thinking about us. I've considered the possibility of me even loving Yasmin. I don't know whether to believe it or not. I haven't known her that long, and I always thought you had to know a person for a reasonable amount of time to actually grow to love someone. But with Yas, it's more of an effortless task for me. I wouldn't even call it a task because I do what I do for her willingly, truthfully not expecting anything in return. A lot of guys do it for the sex, and even though I'd love to have sex with Yasmin, it's not the most important thing to me. I appreciate the small things about her. How smart she is. How thoughtful and reserved she is. I even love the fact that she doesn't wear her hair down…at all. She's an absolute mystery to me. I never know what to expect of her. She makes me smile, forget about my troubles. If this isn't love…I don't know what is. I thought to myself as I finished cleaning off the counters.

For girls to come here, you'd think they'd be a bit more neat with something as tidy as smoothies in a Styrofoam cup. I shook my head to myself. I had to smile though because things are really paying off.

"Eitan." My boss called for me.

"Yes, ?"

"I'm closing up early today. You can go home."

"Why, what's going on?"

"The mall is closing early. A curfew was issued today because there was some commotion going on in the mall. Do you have a way home?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have a car. Thanks." I said, picking up my book-bag. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Yasmin. She didn't answer. I went to my car and drove home to check on the house and drop off my bags. I stepped back out and walked over to Yasmin's.

I rang her doorbell.

"Ya voy!" She called. She opened the door and her face was covered in patches of flour. Her face lit up as her eyes met mine. She smiled, taking me in her arms.

"H-hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. I'm surprised to see you." She giggled, pulling back. "Come in!" She said taking my hand, leading me into her home. She thought mine was nice, her mom's taste was similar to my mom's. I could tell that their appliances weren't as expensive, but it was still nice.

"Where are your bags?" Yasmin asked, stopping to face me.

"I stopped at home before I came here."

She nodded. "How was work?"

"Pretty good. We had to close early."

"Well, thank God you're here! Mom's working me like a Hebrew slave." She giggled.

"Hm…I can't tell. You still look beautiful." I smiled. She blushed, modestly tucking a fallen hair behind her ear.

"Don't be so shy." I grunted, bringing her close. She snickered as I touched my nose to her's. "I missed you." I told her, closing my eyes. She touched her fingertips to my jawline, briefly touching her soft lips to mine.

"I missed you too." The sweet scent of her breath entered my mouth as I pulled away, fully pecking her forehead.

"Yasmin? Who was at the door?" Yasmin's mom called from the kitchen.

"Am I allowed to be here?" I asked, almost whispering.

"Of course you are." She said, taking my hand, leading me to her mom.

"Mom, Eitan is here!"

"Ooh! That's great honey," She said, turning to face us. Her mom was prettier up close. Her sister had to be Salma Hayek or something, she was gorgeous. I wondered how Yasmin came out looking like Jessica Alba. I laughed to myself at my train of thought.

"What's funny, Eitan?" She asked me.

"I was just thinking of how pretty both you and your daughter are."

The both of them joined me in laughter.

"You are too sweet, Eitan. Did you come here to help your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see her before my game tomorrow." Her eyes met mine.

"Aw! That is too cute. Yasmin, why aren't you going to support him?"

"Mom, he didn't invite me to go." She said under her breath, looking away.

"Yasmin…you have an automatic invite. I'd always want you to come and support me." I told her, honestly. Her eyes came back and met mine.

"Aw, he's so sweet." She smiled. "You can help Yasmin prepare the cakes, honey."

"Cakes?"

"Yes, I prepare couture cakes for weddings." She smiled.

"Yeah, mom does it on the side. People love them."

"Thanks sweetie." She said to Yasmin, "But this meeting is for a tasting. I have clients from Brazil coming to sample my cakes."

"Wow, what kinds are they?"

"We have chocolate ganache, Hazelnut-almond, and Lemon Curd."

"Whoa. Those are usually high priced." I nodded.

"How do you know, Eitan?" Yasmin asked.

"My mom's sister got married almost a year ago. I'm not sure if those cakes are the most popular, but I could've sworn that those were on the list. They were quite pricey." I explained.

"Helps pay the bills." Her mom smiled. My eyes followed Yasmin as she left back for the counter, continuing with the mix.

"She's a great cook altogether." Yasmin giggled.

"Yeah, I thought so. You had to learn it from somewhere." I said, taking a seat at the center counter. I looked around. She keeps a really nice home.

"Yasmin, I like him." She said to her daughter. "Eitan, grab an apron out of the pantry, honey."

I did as she asked me.

"Hija, I'm going to run to the store to pick up more ingredients for the lemon curd, show Eitan what to do. We have 3 hours, so take your time, guys." She said, running to grab her coat off of the chair. She was out the door in seconds.

"So, uh…you're helping your mom bake cakes huh?"

"Yeah. If they like her cakes, she can go to Brazil for the job. I think it'll be great for her. With any luck, she might meet a nice Brazilian guy to sweep her off her feet." She answered, giggling as she unwrapped the chocolate.

"That's bittersweet chocolate, right?"

"Yes, Eitan. We have the right ingredients." She giggled, placing nine bars into a medium sized bowl.

"How long has your mom been alone?" I asked.

"My dad passed away a year and a half ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah…thanks. My mom refuses to date anyone, she sticks to work and family. She stays in on the weekends if she's free...she hardly spends time with her friends anymore…" She explained

"She'll find someone sooner or later."

"That's what I tell her all the time." She smiled facing me. "I believe that if I can find love, so can she." She said, turning to face me. I raised my eyebrows in shock, eying her.

"What?" She asked, meeting my eyes. I debated whether or not I should touch what she just said….

"You just said—" she soundly inhaled sharply, turning her back to me.

She remained silent as she continued her preparation.

"Yasmin."

"Yes?"

I had to smile to myself. "Do you love me?" I asked.

She sighed.

"Yas look," I said taking her waist from behind.

"No, you look…I don't want to talk about this." She said facing me again, forcing my hands to drop from around her.

"You don't want to talk about us?"

"Don't make it seem that way. Eitan…I want to be able to be honest with you right now, and truthfully, I'm not ready for any type of rejection. I'd rather you drop the subject and let us continue with what we were doing. Forget I said anything." She said.

"If that's what you want."

"That's what I want." She nodded, turning to grab the bowl. She stuck it in the microwave and set the chocolate to melt.

"Could I at least tell you how _I_ feel?"

"We can talk about this later. I want to get this done as soon as possible." She responded, continuing with the preparation of the cakes.

So we finished helping her mom. The cakes turned out perfect. Her mom didn't add any design to the cake though…just plain icing.

"Mrs. Clemente."

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Um, where is the design?"

"Well, I have a look-book. They have yet to choose a design, but they wanted to do a last minute tasting. They are making their decision tonight. Hopefully they will choose something complex so I can 'wow' them." She smiled, walking into the dining room to set up. The doorbell rang.

"Oy! Kids vamos, you have to go." She exclaimed, running back in. I removed my apron and wiped my face clear of the flour.

"What do you want us to do, mom?" Yas asked, darting around the kitchen to straighten up.

"Take the back door, I don't know! Go upstairs!" She exclaimed. "Eitan, could you keep my daughter company?"

"Sure—"

"In my _room_?" Yasmin asked bewildered.

"Si, mi vida! I just need you out of sight! Vete a tu cuarto y toma tu novio!" She said, pushing us out. I found this to be a bit funny.

"Ay, mama! We're going!"

"I'll order you guys a pizza or something!" She whispered loudly as we walked up the stairs. "Hello…" I heard her say as Yasmin led me to her room. It was a white colored room, with polished hardwood flooring. Yasmin's white, full sized bed caught my attention…sitting underneath a full shelf of framed pictured, books, and artistic figurines. Everything here was soft pink, mac-and-cheese, and sky blue. It was an odd combination of colors, but it worked. There was a white couch with soft pink and blue throw-pillows by her snow-white draped windows, a white dresser modestly decorated with fragrances and framed pictures underneath a fancy white mirror hanging on her wall, sitting beside a small glass night-table with a vase of red roses—

"You like my room?" She giggled, sitting on her bed.

"I love it, Yas. It's so you." I said still looking around. Everything was in it's place, not a piece of clothing in sight.

"Thanks…would you like to sit?" She asked. I turned and faced her. I nodded, sitting at the cushioned bench at the foot of her bed. I remained quiet. Things were a little awkward between us since that incident in the kitchen.

I heard her sigh.

"Eitan…I don't want any awkwardness between us." She finally said. She came and sat beside me. She placed her hands on my lap, her eyes falling below her.

"Which is why we should talk about us." I said, trying to meet her eyes. They finally caught on and I continued. "I mean…if we don't then this is how things will be."

"And that's not what I want."

"I don't either. So, do you want to tell me what—"

"It honestly slipped out. I didn't mean to—"

"But it's obvious that you've been thinking about us in that way."

"I have." She nodded. "And I do care about you, Eitan."

"And?" I prodded.

"I'm really not good with things like this."

"I'm not either. I've never shared emotions with a girl before. I'm having a tough time figuring out what's different about the way I feel about you."

"Do you love _me_?"

"I can't answer that. I have to figure it out for myself. But I can honestly tell you that I do more things for you than I've done for anyone. I mean, I genuinely enjoy being around you. In my eyes, you're everything I've ever wanted. I just never knew it'd be _you_."

"What does that mean?"

"We're the opposite of each other, Yas. You know that."

"In what ways?"

"I mean, we've come to be the way we are in two completely different ways. I matured from my experiences with girls, and you're just this girl who hasn't a clue what really threatens your gentle nature."

"I do. I wouldn't know from personal experience, but I know. "

I didn't respond.

"I may be new to this, Eitan…but the way my heart feels…I can't really deny."

What she said made sense. I had to tell her.

"Yasmin…I do love you."

"How do you know for sure that it's love that your feeling?"

"We both know that I'm physically attracted to you."

She nodded.

"But I've been physically attracted to plenty of girls. But that was always the factor that kept me around them. With you, I want more, and you give that to me. There are different things I love about you…things I thought would actually make a person boring." I told her truthfully.

Her eyes never left mine.

"There's another confession. I didn't really want to talk to you because I thought you were a boring person. But as I got to know you, I realized that you're just different. You have different interests and outlooks on things. You're altogether a sweet and generous person. You're not the typical girl I'd date…in short."

"…Wow. I didn't know you felt that way."

"I'm sorry."

"No. I want you to be honest with me."

"Being honest, I love everything about you, and I care about you and your well-being. Compared to all that I love, I can say that yes, I do love you." I explained.

She simpered, standing. She went to her dresser and grabbed a picture frame. She came back to me and handed it to me.

"You and your dad?"

"Yeah." Her eyes were watering. "It's the only picture I have of him."

"He looks like a nice guy." I said, lacking words.

"He was. My dad always told me that I was a princess. 'Princesa de mi Corazon', he'd call me. My dad always told me to respect myself and others will follow. I've always been quiet and to myself…and at times, I'd get discouraged because I was so different from everyone else." She paused.

I stayed quiet, hoping she'd go on.

"My dad always encouraged me to stay the way I was. He said that God doesn't make mistakes and that he created everyone to be different. He said…'You may not appreciate your ways now, but when you get older you will. You'll realize that you're a gift within yourself.' He told me that I'd someday remember him for that. I always thought that love didn't come for me because there was something wrong with me. I wasn't normal…and it's that very same reason that I found what I have with you." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"He'd be proud of you, you know?" I asked, taking her in my arms. She leaned into my chest and she wept in my arms. My heart hurt for her. I didn't like that she was crying. I hated it.

"I know. He was such a good person. Ever since he passed, it's like I lost myself. I was back to feeling how I felt when I was little. Out of place. He was the one who encouraged me to be me, he kept me leveled."

"I understand. But he's with you now. He's smiling down upon you always because he was right. He knows that I'd never do anything to hurt you, Yas. He knows that I treasure you and I appreciate everything that you are. He's raised an amazing girl." I told her, holding her tight.

"Thank you, Eitan. You always know just what to say."

"That's what I'm here for. I'll always be here for you."

She nodded, sniffing. She held onto me, staying with me.

"You never told me your story, Eitan." She said, soundly.

"There isn't much to tell. My dad walked out on my mom and I when I was seven years old. Haven't spoken to him since." I'd like to say that I've gotten over it…but in truth I still carry a lot of pain of when my dad left.

"How are you able to keep it together like you do?"

"I always told myself that it was his loss. For a while, I felt worthless…like I didn't belong in the world; because he left. A child had to be worthless if a parent were to leave him…He never cared about me or my mom."

"Do you know why he left?"

"No…and I don't care." I lied.

"Well, you know everything happens for a reason."

I nodded.

"You were meant to be with your mom. Be close to her, you know? You turned out better than most boys who grew up without a father."

What she said made sense. It was true. I could be in a worse position.

"You're right, Yas."

"I do…love you, Eitan. I really do." She whispered against my chest. What she said sent chills down my spine. My heart began to race, and I had shortness of breath. "And I'm not just saying this because I don't know what I'm talking about—"

"I can't judge. I never loved a girl before to my recollection. We're on the same page." I breathed. "We can't let the usual standards of love define us. How we are with each other speaks for itself."

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking up at me.

I nodded quickly, exhaling calmly as I could.

"I'm fine…I think." I chuckled.

She turned in my arms, her hazel eyes locked on mine. "And you call me shy." She giggled.

Thinking about her goodness, her purity, made me want to consume her whole. Me having these feelings toward her are all the proof I need to know that what I feel for her is love. I was amazed truthfully. I haven't slept with her yet, and this whole time I thought sex was all a relationship was. She's proving me wrong and I'm liking it. I can only imagine how I'd feel about her when it actually happens. I lowered my face to hers and our lips met. I turned to her and took her by her waist, effortlessly lifting her feather-weight silhouette to sit on the other side of me. She sat back against her bed while I leaned in, slightly on top of her, continuing to receive her perfect kisses. I was obsessed with the way she kissed me. She was gentle, soft, and slow. I wanted so badly to undress her, but I pulled back laughing to myself.

"What?" She snickered.

I shook my head, still smiling. "Nothing…you smell like a lemon." Her jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth. A fly might go in." I said clamping her mouth shut with my forefinger.

"Jerk! That's not nice!"

"I didn't say it was a rotten lemon. You could smell like lemonade." I laughed.

She stood, grabbing a pillow from her bed and playfully hit me with it.

"You did _not_ just hit me with that pillow." I said, straight-faced.

"What pillow?" She asked eying it in her hands. "This pillow?" She asked, hitting me again. I stood, biting down on my lip, and walked to her bedroom door. I slowly pushed it shut and hurried to her. She shrieked as I lifted her threw her on her bed. She laughed hysterically as I got on top of her, taking the pillow from her hands.

"Shh, your mom has company downstairs, remember?" I asked, covering her mouth with my hand. She reached for another pillow and hit me again. I took her wrists and pinned them down, above her head. I paused as she took a second to catch her breath. Soon her breathing slowed down. I lowered myself down to her, stopping just inches from her lips. She completed the distance between our faces and gave me a peck. She pulled back, smiling. She drives me crazy.

"That's all I get?" I whispered.

"For now." She answered, innocently.

"Kids!" Mrs. Clemente called. I sat up and Yasmin stood and went to her door.

"Si, mama?"

"Ven aqui!" She called back.

"Eitan, ven." She said, holding her hand out for me. I took it and she led me downstairs.

Yasmin's mom was putting her coat back on in the living room when we made it down.

"Mom, where are you going?" Yasmin asked.

"They want me to accompany them to this fancy restaurant downtown! They said they had some people they want me to meet. You know what this means, baby! They might go with my cakes! The sooner that happens, the sooner I'll be able to move us out of this town! "My heart dropped. "I have to go, baby! We'll talk later."

"Mom, wait!—" Yasmin called, running to the door, stopping at the stoop. Her mom was out the door and running to her car in seconds. He got in and pulled off.

Yasmin turned back and closed the door behind her, her face expressionless.

"I don't understand." She said. I went to her. "Eitan…we're moving." She cried as I took her in my arms. This cannot be happening.

End of Chapt 8.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Please R&R. Hope you enjoyed it! :D Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as I can! PROMISE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Blowout

**Chapt 9: Blowout.**

**Yasmin's POV**

Things got weird tonight after Eitan left. I know he's just as confused as I am…but I've never seen him act so cold toward me. I'm hoping it's because he's upset about the news. I thought as I sat on my couch, looking out the window. I'll try to stay optimistic about this. I don't know when the move will be…or that what she said was even true. I'm just praying that Eitan stay optimistic as well…for our sake.

I got in the shower and thought on things…I should probably tell the girls. I'm not feeling too enthused about Eitan's game either. I'm hoping that his head will be in it. I'm sure he'll be fine…but judging from the last time we weren't talking, it got the best of him, and he fell apart. I got out and went straight to my cell. I dialed Cloe.

"Hey Pretty Princess!"

"Hey, Cloe."

"What's wrong, hon?"

"I have to talk to you guys…"

"Hold on, I'll get the girls on three way." She said clicking over.

I wonder what they're going to say…in truth, I miss my girls. Hanging out with them would make me feel so much better.

**End of Yasmin's POV**

**Eitan's POV**

"What's up, Eitan. I got your message. Come in." Cam said, as I walked in.

"Cam, I don't know what to do." I said, spotting his mom sitting in the living room. "Oh, hi Ms. Matthews."

"Hi, Eitan. How are you, honey?"

"I'm alright, thanks for asking. How about you?"

"I'm doing pretty good. How's your mother?"

"Good. Feisty as always." I chuckled falsely.

"Good! That's what I love about your mom."

I nodded.

"Well, I see you and Cameron have a lot to talk about. I'll see you guys tomorrow at your game."

"Thanks mom." Cam said.

"Yeah, Goodnight." I said.

"Night boys." She called, going upstairs.

"So, what happened?"

"Yasmin is moving…apparently!"

"She's moving? How do you know?"

"Her mom said it right in front of us, Cam." I said, my tone rising. I took a deep breath, sitting on his couch. "I don't know what I'm going to do. This is just so fucked up." I said, in my hands.

"Eitan, chill. Everything will be alright."

"You don't understand, dude. She is _MOVING_."

He nodded.

"Lets call the guys over here. I don't- I don't know what to say."

I sighed, throwing my back against the cushion, shutting my eyes.

About 15 minutes later, the guys made it over.

"Where is he?" Iden said, walking in. Dylan, Cade, and Kobe followed him in.

"Right there on the couch." Cam answered, closing the door behind them.

"Eitan…how you doin' man?" Dylan asked, sitting next to me.

I didn't answer. I just kept my face in my palms, trying to think things through.

"Eitan, how do you know that Yasmin is moving?" Cade asked.

I ignored him, sighing.

"Her mom said it in front of the both of them earlier tonight." Cam answered.

"Hmm." They all said.

"Well, how do you know if it's anytime soon?" Cade continued asking.

"I don't."

"Then why are you trippin'?" Dylan asked.

"Because…I'm not thinking about that right now. All I'm thinking is that it's really fucked up how I have to be apart from the only girl I've ever loved."

"Whoa whoa, you _love_ her?" Iden asked.

"Yeah, I do. And now she's leaving."

They fell silent.

"Wow…that is pretty messed up." Cade said.

"Well, you guys can do long distance." Kobe suggested.

"If I learned anything while I was here, it'd be that they don't work out…ever."

"It's different. You love her." Cam said.

"That's true…but it just wouldn't work." I said, shaking my head. "At this point, I'm just thinking that it would be better for us to part ways before things get any more serious."

"Dude, you don't want to break up with Yasmin. That would make things worse." Iden said.

"I don't think so, Iden. I mean if he ends it earlier, then it would probably be easier for him to deal when she leaves, you know?" Dylan asked.

"Exactly." Kobe added

"That would only work if he stays away from her, which we all know he wont do!" Kobe included.

"Right, and he wants to be with her." Iden told them.

"I also want her to stay here." I snapped.

"Eitan, you're trippin for nothing, dude." Cade said.

"What?"

"You don't know the details on the move. You don't know if she's talking a year or two or not…if it's 15 minutes away, any of that. I think you should find that out first before you start talking break-ups."

"I agree." Iden said.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"Or are you just caught up in the motions because you don't want to get too involved with her?" Cam asked, kneeling in front of me.

"What is that supposed to mean? She's moving."

"Screw the fact that she's moving, Eitan. We're playing _Ewing_ tomorrow. You know who's going to be there."

"Don't start, Cam. I'm really not in the mood."

"I wouldn't bring it up if I didn't believe that you were looking forward to seeing her."

"Cam, don't be ridiculous. Julissa cannot compare to Yasmin."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. I have something with Yasmin that I could never have with Julissa."

"Yeah, and you have something with Julissa that you refuse to have with Yasmin."

"How in the hell would you know about what I refuse to have with Yasmin?"

"You forget that you told us the other day that you had no intentions on sleeping with her anytime soon!"

"So you're saying that I want to fuck Julissa or something?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

I shook my head. This is stupid.

"Eitan, you're probably seeing this as a way out. So that you and Yasmin can break up and you won't be held accountable for sleeping with Julissa again to get that urge out of your system." Cam said.

"Hm…never thought of it that way, Cam. But I _can_ see that." Cade said.

"Cam, are you serious?"

"As a fucking heart attack."

"Where the hell is this coming from?"

"Guys, if we're going to be cussing, let's take it outside. His mom is still here." Kobe said.

"Let's go, because I have more." Cam said, getting up. I followed him out.

"What the fuck is your problem? You and Cloe going through something?" I asked, as we made it out.

"Don't worry about me and Cloe alright? You knew this day was coming! You knew for a whole damned week that we were playing Ewing. You're saying that this entire time you weren't thinking about fucking Julissa?"

"What does that have to do with anything? I haven't been '_fucking_' anyone this entire time! And I don't have to answer to you. I wouldn't sleep with her anyway! I'm with Yasmin."

"Just a few seconds ago, you were talking about breaking it off with Yasmin."

"Cam, you're starting to piss me off. Where is this coming from?"

"Cam are you going to tell him?" Dylan asked.

"I'm not telling him shit!"

"What is he not telling me, Dylan?"

"Cam, tell him."

"I don't have time for this!" Cam exclaimed, trying to walk away. My hand went to his shoulder, and next thing I knew, he hit me in the jaw. I saw red.

I struck him back, knocking him off his feet.

"Are you serious, Cam?" I shouted, standing over him, wiping my mouth. My lip was bleeding.

Cam got back up and came back after me.

"Eitan, Eitan! Calm down!" Iden said, rushing over to me. I pushed him off of me and went after Cam.

"Eitan, leave it alone! He's had a rough night!" Dylan said, helping Iden.

"_He's_ had a rough night?" Cade and Kobe stayed by Cam.

"Dude, you just don't understand!" Iden exclaimed.

"Then help me understand!"

"I slipped up." Cam breathed. "I slept with Dana." He admitted. It was silent.

"W-what? Who's Dana, Cam?" Iden asked, letting me go, stepping ahead of me. He stood awaiting Cam's response.

Cam didn't respond. Oh shit.

"…Cam?" Dylan asked.

He still didn't answer.

"Dude, you told me that you cheated on Cloe again…now you're telling me, it was with my girlfriend?"

"Iden, I'm sorry."

Iden went after him. I ran after Iden pulling him back.

"Get the fuck off me, Eitan!"

"Iden, calm down! Fighting won't get you anywhere!"

"Says the person who hits Cam!" Kobe exclaimed.

"He hit him first, idiot!" Dylan yelled at Kobe.

"Who asked you, retard?" Cade yelled at Dylan. Everyone was losing their damned heads.

"Kobe!" Jade called from afar, running toward us.

"Stay back, Jade!" Kobe called.

"What the hell is going on here?" She said, making it over to us.

"Cam, you're fucking DEAD!" Iden exclaimed, charging after Cam. He pushed through Cade and Kobe and tackled Cam to the ground. I ran after them and tried to help break it up.

**End of Eitan's POV**

**Yasmin's POV**

It was going on 1:00 in the morning. Mom wasn't back yet, and I was still waiting for the girls to get here. Jade said she was going to be with Cade tonight, so it was just Sasha, Cruise, and Cloe coming. I got dressed in my black shorts and matching top along with a grey cardigan to go on top. I should wait for them in the living room_._ I thought, walking out my bedroom door. I was just heading down the stairs when I got a text. I took my favorite hair band from my wrist and pulled my wet hair back from my face, reading my text.

"Outside! ;) " It read from Sasha.

I went to open the door.

"Hey, Yas!" Sasha said, coming in with Cruise.

"Hey guys." I said, following them to the couch. I left the door open for Cloe to come in, but she didn't.

"Cruise, how are you?"

"Pretty good Yas. How are you? I hear you have a boyfriend—" My heart was struck by some sort of pain.

"Babe! Shh!" Sasha sneered, tapping his arm.

"Ow! What?" He asked, staring her down.

"Sash, where's Cloe?" I said, ignoring it.

"I don't know, she was right behind me when we came in." She said, keeping her eyes on Cruise.

We stayed quiet, listening for her. We didn't hear anything. What's going on?

"Cloe?" I called. Sasha and I eyed each other, standing.

"Angel, what's taking you?" Sasha asked, following me back to the front door.

Cloe was on her phone texting frantically.

"Cloe, what's wrong?" I asked, going to her.

"Jade said that something is going down with Cam and Iden! I have to get over there. I'm so sorry Yasmin! " She exclaimed rushing to her car. She got in and drove off.

"We're not staying here, right?" Cruise asked.

"Definitely not!" Sasha and I exclaimed.

"Yas, we'll wait out here." Sasha said as I ran into the house for my keys. I locked the door, unlocked my car door, got in and drove off after Cloe. She has to be going to Cam's house. If not, we'll go over to Iden's.

We pulled up and Cloe was helping the guys break up a fight. I spotted Eitan trying to pull Iden away from Cam with Dylan, while Kobe, Cade, and Cloe tried to get Cam away from Iden. I wondered what was going on.

"Cam you're a fucking dog for this! What did I do to you? HUH?"

"It was a mistake!"

"That's your fucking excuse for everything, isn't it?"

"Wait, what's going on here?" Cloe asked. Her voice was dominated by the guys' shouting.

"You're sitting here accusing Eitan of trying to fuck Julissa, and you're fucking my girlfriend!" Iden yelled for all to hear.

"What?" Cloe exclaimed. I could tell that she was close to losing her composure. I was near tears, in absolute shock that Cam would do this to her again. Iden and Cam stopped their feuding toward each other and everyone faced Cloe, falling silent.

"Cloe…I can explain—" Cam started to say.

"No the fuck he can't! Cloe, you're jackass of a boyfriend screwed _my_ girlfriend last night." Iden said, standing straight. His face was badly bruised…so was Cam's. I did wonder why Eitan's lip was bleeding…but what did Iden say about Eitan and Julissa?

"Is that true, Cameron?" Cloe asked. I went to her. Sasha and Jade met up with me.

Everyone was awaiting Cam's answer.

Someone was pulling up in a pastel pink lady bug. That's Dana's car. I sighed. _Oh boy._ Next thing we knew, she got out.

"Hey everybody. What's going on?" She asked, walking up. As she got closer, I could tell that she analyzed the scenario because her expression grew with fear.

"Dana…" Cloe started, slowly approaching her. Cloe began to cry."Did you sleep with Cameron?" She breathed. Dana's eyes went from Cloe to Cameron, from Cameron to Iden and then back to Cloe.

"Cloe…I'm sorry." She said with a straight face. Cloe stepped to her, and the girls and I followed.

"How could you do this? We were supposed to be friends."

"I can't explain why, Cloe. I—"

Cloe interrupted her by slapping her in the face. Dana responded by gripping Cloe's hair. Cloe tried to swing for her, but Dana kept jerking her around. Soon Cloe responded by pulling back at Dana's hair. Iden went back for Cam and they began scrapping again. My attention turned back to Dana and Cloe. Dana did take a self-defense class at her old school and I couldn't stand for more. I jumped in and broke them up when Dana punched _me_ in the face by accident. I clutched at my nose. It began to bleed. The pain was indescribable. I know it wasn't on purpose, but I was heated.

"Oh HELL NO!" I heard Sasha say behind me. As I knelt to the ground, still clutching my nose, Sasha ran up on Dana, and I didn't hear too much after that but "You stupid bitch!"

"Sasha let go of her!" I heard Cruise shout.

"Yasmin!" Eitan exclaimed, coming to me. "Are you alright?"

I didn't know if I was was upset that she accidentally broke my nose, or if I'm pissed at the news I received tonight. All I knew was that I was inflicting pain on her tonight.

"No, Eitan! I think my nose is broken! That stupid bitch broke my nose!" I exclaimed, trying to stand up. I attempted to go after her, but Eitan caught me by my waist, and pulled me back to the ground.

"Eitan, let go of me!"

"No, Yas! You're not going to fight her over something stupid like this!"

"She slept with my best friend's boyfriend, attacks her, and then breaks my nose! I hardly call that stupid, now get off of me Eitan!" I exclaimed, fighting him off of me. We pushed against each other until he finally got me to lay on my back. He took my wrists and pinned them against my chest when I heard police sirens.

"Fuck!" Eitan whispered loudly, squeezing his eyes shut. He looked back and his face changed colors from red to blue.

"Hey hey hey!" I heard a man say. I heard a lot of shuffling around. I thought we'd be fine, but they ended up taking us into custody along with everyone else.

End of Chapter 9

**So what are we thinking people? Please R&R.! I would love to hear from you. Thanks to all that are reading and reviewing! I really appreciate the feedback. I want to keep my readers happy by posting as much as I could. I'm working on the continuance to this chapter, just wanted to give ya something to hold you off! :D Hope you like it.! Hahaha. Crazy how everyone blew up at each other! What's next? You'll soon see! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10: Mending

**Chapt 10 Mending**

**Yasmin's POV**

We were all put into the same jail cell. No one was given their phone call yet either. My nose was feeling okay. It's a bit tender, but the bleeding stopped, that's good. I looked around. Everyone was divided…

Cam was sitting silently in one corner with Dana, Cade, and Kobe, while the rest of us sat in the other. Sasha was sitting on the bench picking leaves out of her hair with Cruise helping her. Jade was yelling at Kobe and Cade for taking Cam's side. Iden sat silently running his hands through is hair in agitation. Cloe was sitting on the far right of the cell. Dylan was sitting on the floor, rapping to himself while Eitan was checking my nose while I sat back against the bench by Sasha.

"How does your nose feel, Yas?" He asked looking into it, gently taking hold of my face. "It's turning black and blue."

"I don't care about that, Eitan." I said, taking his hands down. I held onto them, keeping my eyes on the floor. "I want to know what's going on between us."

"What about us?"

"What Iden said about you and Julissa."

"There is nothing going on between me and Julissa. You know I wouldn't cheat on you."

"So that means that we aren't broken up."

"As of yet…no."

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now, Yas. Seriously. It's been a really rough night."

I didn't respond. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to know what he meant by "as of yet". I want to address our issues, but it _has_ been a long night. Things will get solved. I believe it.

"Can you breathe out of your nostrils?" He asked. I sniffed, and nodded.

"Does it hurt to breathe out of your nostrils?"

I shook my head.

"Okay. Does this hurt?" He asked, slightly taking my nose between his index and his thumb.

"No."

He gently moved his finger around it. "It doesn't feel broken. And it's a bit swollen, but no deformity." He said, still examining. "I think you'll be fine, Yas. When you get home, take some pain killers. If you still have pain and nosebleeds within the next three days, you should see a doctor."

I nodded.

"How do you know all of that Eitan?" Sasha asked. I kept my eyes down.

"Let's just say that this isn't Cam and I's first dispute."

I was beginning to get a headache.

"Eitan, I'm getting a headache."

"Could it have anything to do with your hair?"

"What about it?" I asked, touching my bun. It was still kinda wet, but not damp.

"Your hair may be tied too tight."

"Ohh." I said, dropping my hands.

"Well…are you going to take it out?"

"I don't want to." I almost whispered.

"Yas, I would want to know whether or not your having a headache because of your nose or your hair. It's important that we know now. Take your hair down."

I sighed, doing as he said and took it down. My semi-wet hair veiled over my face until I ran my fingers through it, pushing it back. He smiled, running his fingers through my curls.

"I knew you'd look beautiful no matter what." I could feel my cheeks flushing red.

"Eitan…spare us the romantics…okay?" Iden sneered. Eitan rolled his eyes, standing to go to the bars.

"So, what the hell are we going to do?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know. But my mom is going to be pissed that we're in here!" Jade said, standing my Kobe.

"I still think it's not ethical to keep someone here with a broken nose." Eitan said. "Hey! We've got a girl in here with a broken nose! She needs to see a doctor!" Eitan shouted to the empty office. Now I was "a girl".

It was quiet.

"Cam you know it was completely stupid to pick a fight. We still have a game tomorrow." Eitan said, turning his back to lean against the rail.

"Typical Eitan…concerned about looking good on the field…nothing else." Kobe snapped.

"Kobe, you have a problem with me, too?"

He didn't respond.

"I don't know where all of this anomosity is coming from." Eitan continued.

"It's just that you never consider other people's problems. You're always concerned with your own."

"Kinda hard for me to consider problems I knew nothing about." Eitan snapped, squinting.

"That's because you're so busy with Yasmin. Everything is about Yasmin."

Eitan's eyes met mine brieftly, going back to Kobe. I didn't say anything.

"No one told me anything. If I knew that people were having issues, I'd be right there helping them. I always have. I thought everything was fine between the two of them!"

"Well…they weren't. You would know that if you weren't spending all of your time with Yasmin." Cam said.

"Cam, I see you everyday at practice. We have class together also. You have all that time to tell me what's going on in your relationship."

"He's got a point, Cam." Dylan said.

"I find it hard to believe that Cade knows all this before me. He doesn't even live here anymore…so I think it's deeper than me spending my time with Yasmin." Eitan said, coming back to sit beside me.

"So…maybe I am a bit jealous of how you and Yasmin are. Cloe and I used to be the same way."

"But then you fell off the wagon and began acting strange!" Cloe exclaimed.

"Cloe, you know it wasn't just me."

"What have I done except be a good girlfriend to you, Cameron?"

"You stood by and let your family criticize me about the way I treat you."

"Can you blame them?"

"Before these incidents, we were just fine, Cloe. We were perfect…but your parents never liked me."

"Yeah, and I broke up with you to make you see that you were wrong. We were working to get back to where we were, and now you're screwing one of your bestfriends' girlfriend."

"Cloe, you don't understand." Dana said.

"I don't believe I was talking to you, Dana."

"Well, I want to hear her." Iden said. "I mean…I don't recall you and I having any issues."

"Iden…you're just never around."

"What? I am around! And when I am around, your nose is always in the fucking books, so don't go there!"

Dana didn't respond.

"You know that I'm not into that shit, but I still stick around. I accept you, Dana."

"No you don't."

"Just because I'm not a comic book nerd like you and Cam, doesn't mean that I don't accept you."

"Don't start with me, Iden." Cam said.

"You have no room to talk, Cameron. Just shut up." Cloe said.

"You shut up, Cloe!" He responded.

"No no no! Cam you have no say in anything! _You_ are the one that is wrong! They have a right to be upset with you." I said.

"Yasmin, this is none of your business."

"Watch what you say, Cam." Eitan said, coming to my defense.

"And if I don't?"

"Cam, you should really shut up because before you know it, you won't have a friend in this world. You caused the most trouble. You betrayed too many people. You even started a fight with your best friend tonight. Just chill out." Dylan snapped.

"Damn, Dyl." All of the guys said..

"Everyone is so mad at eachother. Obviously there is some miscommunication between everyone."

"Dylan sounds so educated." Cade said.

"Chyeah, using words like miscommunication." Kobe added. Everyone laughed.

"See this is what I want. I want everyone to get along…even if everyone has to pick on me to do it…like always." Dylan sneered.

"We love you, Dyl." I said, shivering. I didn't even notice how cold it was in here.

"I love you too, Yas." He smiled back. "You see? Yasmin is the nicest one here!"

"That's because she doesn't have any relationship issues like these guys here." Sasha said, pointing to everyone. Little did she know, I did have relationship issues…well, now I do.

"That's right. Eitan is the only one that stays loyal to his girlfriend…and they haven't even known eachother long." Cloe snapped.

Eitan's hand went to mine. I looked down at our hands entwined, then up at his grey eyes and smiled faintly. I could tell that he was torn about something…I'm not sure about what, but one thing I do know for sure is that Eitan does love me.

"You're cold?" He asked.

I nodded and brought my body closer to his, leaning into his chest. He let his cheek rest on top of my head, wrapping his arms around me. I felt better already. Eitan was always warm.

"Hey! What about me?" Kobe asked.

"Yeah, and me?" Iden joined.

"You guys know what I mean." Cloe said, touching her fingertip to her scratched nose.

"Yeah…everyone is tensed up because of the cheaters in the room." Iden said under his breath.

"Iden…I want to talk…"

"There is no talking, Dana. We're over." Everyone turned their attention to Iden.

"What?" She asked, bewildered.

"I would never cheat on you. I thought you'd feel the same way…but obviously I was wrong."

I turned my attention to Cam. I still don't understand why he actually went through with sleeping with Dana. It doesn't make any sense.

"Well, to Cam's defense, he wasn't technically with Cloe when he slept with Dana." Cade said.

"Cade, are you taking Cam's side?" Iden asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm just saying—"

"No, you're trying to justify Cameron sleeping with my girlfriend. There is no justification. Yeah, he wasn't with Cloe at the time, but they were on their way to gettting back together…I was his friend, and he betrayed my trust." Iden said, soundly.

"But—"

"No buts. There is no side that I can take. They were equally wrong."

I had to agree with him. I didn't know what to think. I always loved Cameron for Cloe. Before all of this, they were the "it" couple…since Eitan came, they've been a complete and total mess.

"Attention to all of you." The officer said, walking up. "We have called all of your parents. Cloe Brent, your parents are out front. You're free to go." He said, opening the gate.

Cloe stood and came over to Sasha and I. Jade came over to join us. She hugged Jade and Sasha together, and came over to me last.

"Yasmin, thank you for helping me, and I'm sorry about your nose."

"It's okay, Cloe."

"I want you to call me when you get home, okay?"

"I will definitely call you. We all have to meet up sometime tomorrow anyway."

"Yasmin's right, Cloe. Remember we have a shopping date." Jade winked.

"You hang in there, girl." Sasha said, taking her hand.

"I will. I'll see you guys." She said, walking out. "Yasmin, don't forget to call me." She called.

Everyone was begininning to leave like flies. It was Me, Eitan, Cam, Dana and Iden left.

"Yasmin Clemente?" The man called. "Your mother is here to get you." He said opening the gate. I know that mom is going to be pissed. She was all in fairyland with her clients talking about moving. With any luck this wont influence her thoughts of moving.

I stood and so did Eitan. I turned to face him and took his hands in mine.

"I feel bad for leaving."

"Don't. I'll be fine, babe."

I nodded.

"I'll call to check on you when I get home, if you aren't sleep."

"I won't fall asleep until I hear your voice." I told him, honestly. He chuckled.

"Look who's being romantic." He smiled. His smile made everything much easier. I hated leaving him here…with all of the drama.

"Come on, young lady! I haven't got all night!" He exclaimed.

I pushed myself up on my toes and kissed Eitan goodnight.

"Bye everyone." I said, leaving. I didn't mean to say it to Dana, but I didn't think on it enough to actually make that clear.

I held onto Eitan's hand until I was outisde the gate. I gave him one last kiss before the guard closed it between us again.

"YASMIN ROSAURA CLEMENTE! GET OVER HERE NOW!" My mom called. I hung my head low as I left everyone.

I was in for it.

So, I got off with no shopping for a week. Eitan didn't call me either. With everything that happened last night, I am truthfully a bit shocked by that. Today was the party, and my nose is actually looking better than I thought it would. Double negative…but there was a positive in there. I woke up feeling tired. It was 7-o-clock in the morning. Eitan's game is today, and my mom isn't letting me travel out to Ewing, but I want to see him off at least. I got up and got clean, throwing on a black fitted t-shirt with a white cami to go underneath, and flared jeans with my favorite black, red bottomed pumps. I packed up my navy blue hobo, and left my hair down to air dry, silently stepping out of my room. I snuck down the stairs, out of the house, and to my car.

I drove to Cloe's, spotting Jade and Sasha in their cars. Cloe had yet to sneak out. I picked my CHANEL shades out of it's holder and covered my eyes, when I saw Cloe's sepia influenced blonde hair moving down her driveway. I unlocked my door, letting her in.

"Hey Yasmin." She said, settling in her seat.

"Mom took your car, huh?" I asked as she closed her door.

"You think she'd be a bit more sensitive about everything that happened." She said, facing me.

"Wait, she knows?"

"Not everything. I told her that Dana tried to sleep with Cameron. I know she'd never approve of him if she knew the truth." She responded, doing her seatbelt.

"So you're saying that you're not letting Cam go?" I asked.

She fell silent, pausing. She didn't respond. Cloe turned to face forward, sighing and sinking into her seat.

"Cloe, you're my bestfriend."

"I know. And you want the best for me, but I love Cameron. We've been through so much together."

"So are you going to talk things through with him?"

"I might. I plan on sleeping with him tonight."

"What?

"Yep. Nothing is better than make-up sex, and getting back together."

"You may be right, I wouldn't know. But does he deserve it?"

"That's a good question."

"That shouldn't be difficult to answer." I implied.

"Yasmin, you're turning into this outspoken judge! What's with you? It's Eitan isn't it?"

I sighed, looking out the window at Sasha and Jade. I nodded, driving on.

"Eitan is bringing out a whole new side to you. I'm liking it." She smiled.

"Thanks…um Cloe?"

"Yeah." She said, her eyes glued to her phone screen as she typed on the keyboard.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you guys."

"What is it?" She asked, not taking her eyes off it.

"Well, I had Eitan over last night and…" I stopped myself, staring straight. I could feel her eyes on me.

"And what? You didn't sleep wit him, did you? OMG! You slept with Eitan! AWW HOW CUTE! Wait—did you use protection? Did it hurt?—"

"Cloe! I didn't sleep with him."

"Have you thought about it?"

"Of course I have. But that's not what I want to talk about." I said, turning into the school parking lot. I spotted Eitan with his team, in his uniform.

"Well, what is it?"

I wonder what he's thinking…how he's feeling.

"Yas! WATCH OUT!" She exclaimed. I jammed my foot on the breaks, stopping to let a family pass.

"I'm so sorry!" I called out to them, rolling down my window. I stuck my head back in. "You okay, Cloe?"

"Yeah! What were you going? You never do this."

"I was distracted." I said, my eyes falling on Eitan again.

"Eitan." She giggled.

I sighed. I should tell her about the move.

"There's Cameron." I told her. She gasped.

"What am I going to do?"

"Talk to him. Like you said you were going to do." I sneered, pulling into a parking space.

"Don't say it like that."

"Cloe, I love you. I will support everything you do. I may not agree, but I will always support you."

"Thanks, Yas. I know you mean that. I can handle it. I know what I'm doing."

I nodded.

"Now let's go get our men." She said, opening her door. Sasha pulled up next to me, and Jade next to her.

"Hey, Yas. How are you feeling?" Sasha asked.

"Pretty good."

"You covered up your bruise really good. I can barely see it."

"I didn't do anything to it." I smiled.

"So it isn't broken."

"Nah. I'm good."

Sasha put her arm around me and pulled me close. I did the same to Cloe. It was just Jade we needed.

"So, Cloe! What's the plan, girl?" Jade called from her car. Cloe waved us over.

I kept my eyes on Eitan as she made her way over to us. She began walking and eventually caught up to us. I wasn't paying attention. All I know is that we were walking now, and that Eitan looks good, but he's intent…focused on something. Presumably about his game.

"Well, I told you guys that I want to sleep with Cameron." I heard Cloe say, breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah…and about this party…is that where it'll happen?"

"Possibly afterwards. So I'm going to go talk to him, now."

"Okay girl. Make sure you hold your own!" Sasha said.

"Oh, I will Sash! Wish me luck!" She said, leaving us.

"Okay, good luck girl." We called.

End of Yasmin's POV

Cloe's POV

I know that I have the girls' support. I know it looks incredibly stupid for me to come to him, but Cam is my heart. Even though he takes no heed in protecting mine, he still has it.

I walked up to Eitan, stretching

"Hey Eitan."

"Hey, Cloe. What's up?"

"Nothing. You're stretching before you get there?"

"Yeah, helps with the anxiety. What are you here for? Yasmin okay?" He asked, still stretching.

"Yasmin is fine. I actually wanted to talk to Cameron."

"Cam? Why?"

"Because I still love him, despite everything. I want you to forgive him, also." He stood.

"I don't know, Cloe." He breathed. He did smell good.

"Eitan, Cameron loves you. You're his closest friend. It's a shame, but you do hurt the ones that are closest to your heart."

He shook his head

"He slept around on me…twice. I can't shake him. It's unfortunate, but it's the way love goes."

"Yeah but—"

I lifted my eyebrows, meeting his eyes. He simpered, trying to hold back his smile.

"Okay, I see your point." He nodded. "Thanks Cloe." He said, with a friendly hug.

"No problem. Now where is your stinky friend?"

"He's on the other side of the bus, talking to coach."

"Okay. You know Yasmin is here."

"Yeah, I saw her car."

"Well go talk to your girlfriend, stud!" I said, tapping his arm, turning to go to Cam. I walked around the bus, pretty nervous, but I have to maintain my cool.

"Matthews, I don't want to hear any excuses! What happened last night was unacceptable! I should sit you out for the game! I can't afford to risk losing! You're one of my most favored players, but how can I trust that you'll deliver today?"

Cam didn't answer. I stayed behind the bus, eavesdropping. I have to stop doing this.

"Are you going to respond to me. Matthews?"

"I want to play today coach."

"You really think I should let you?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm not drunk, I'm just a bit tired. But I can pull through."

"So you and Morales…"

Cam didn't respond.

"I'll make you a deal, Matthews. If you and Morales settle your differences, I'll let you play."

"But coach—"

"But coach nothing, Matthews. I had my say. Now I suggest you go over to your friend and even things out…if not…you're benched. End of story." He said, walking away.

Cam ran his fingers through his hair, then turning to the bus, striking it once. Checking his knuckles, his eyes lifted and fell on me.

"Cloe…"

"Hey, Cam." I said, stepping from behind the bus. "Are you okay?"

"Not really…what are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to you."

**End of Chappie 10. Please Read and Review! Sorry for the wait. I haven't had much time to write, but I want to give as much as I can. I'm not giving up on the story. There may be a few continuances, but thanks for being patient with me. :D Hope you enjoyed it! I'll be writing during my free-time! :D Till then!**

**P.S. What will happen with Cam and Cloe? Eitan and Yasmin? Hrmmm  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Deeper Misunderstandings

**Chapter 11 Deeper Misunderstandings**

**Cameron's POV**

I know what Cloe is going to say…I want her back more than anything but…I don't need this right now.

"Look, I know that what I did was wrong. You need not rub it in. I've apologized a million times last night. I don't know what else to do."

"That's not what I'm here for."

"What could you possibly want to talk about besides me cheating on you, Cloe?

"I want to know why it happened, and I think we can take it from there. Depends on how this conversation goes." She answered dryly.

I sighed going to sit on the bench in the grass. I looked up to meet her eyes and she came to sit beside me.

"Cam, why did you cheat on me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, lacking a legitimate response.

She sucked her teeth standing. I reached for her arm as she immediately snatched it away turning to face me in frustration.

"Cam, I hate when you do that! I ask you a question, and you pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. Just forget this whole conversation!"

"Cloe…I'm sorry." I whispered.

"How many times do you have to say that you're sorry, Cam? When does it end, huh? I'm sick of being the passive girlfriend that sits and does nothing when you do the things you do! What did I do to deserve this?" She exclaimed, loudly. I scanned our surroundings and luckily everyone was caught up in their own conversations…except coach.

"You didn't do anything. Stop making a scene. Just sit down."

Surprisingly, she did as I asked, crossing her arms.

I followed her down.

"Babe, I know why I slept with her, but then again I don't. I mean, you know that I love you, but it's seems as if it's too complicated to be with you."

"What does that mean? Cam, I've been nothing but a good girlfriend to you. I know that my random "ranting" can be a bit much—"

"Cloe, it has nothing to do with your ranting. I wouldn't even call it that. Believe it or not, I love that about you. There isn't a single flaw on you, Cloe. It's just that…" I paused.

"My parents? That's your excuse?"

"You may think that it's silly, but it means something to me, Cloe. Even though I've never treated you with anything but respect before all of this, your parents still never liked me. They didn't even like when we played together when we were little."

"But I'm the only child. Parents will be that way. Especially with their little girls."

"To the point where they had my parents keep me away from you for two months? They embarrassed me in front of your entire family at your aunt's wedding. And what about when they invited all of your friends on that camping trip, and when I came with my things, they left me? "

She didn't respond.

"I don't know anymore."

"Well I know something."

"What's that? That I love you?"

"You don't. If you did, you'd fight for me."

"Cloe, what have I been doing the entire time we've known each other?"

"It's not good enough."

"Cloe, I killed a spider for you. You know how terrified I am of spiders." I said, meeting her eyes. I could read that look anywhere. She was stumped, honestly holding back a smile. Her smile could keep me around for centuries. In truth, I love Cloe with all of me. I can't let her go. But I guess I can't do or say much, seeing that I'm in the wrong. I could only hope that she takes me back.

"I don't know why I did what I did with Dana. We were studying and next thing you know, we were talking about our problems. Dana and Iden may appear to be a perfect couple, but they aren't. There is a lot of deep shit going on in their relationship that no one knows much about. I know it doesn't justify my actions, but I just wanted to be there for her."

"Cam, don't lie. You've always had a thing for Dana."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, when we were kids it was either you were hanging out with me or Dana. I remember at one point, you never made time for me so that you could hang out with her. I would always run home crying to my mom about how you didn't like me anymore. How you replaced me."

"Well, that explains why your parents don't like me. Before those things happened with Dana's parents, your parents never had a problem with me."

"That makes sense, but what things?"

"I can't tell you all of that, but what I will tell you is that I am over-protective of Dana because of everything. I do just about everything to make that girl happy. But growing up, it wasn't her that I fell for, it was you. And that's the truth."

Cloe didn't respond. I didn't go on. I turned from facing her, sitting forward, placing my elbows to my knees. She probably wanted closure or something. I know me. I can sit here and cry a river for this girl…but I won't. I stood.

"But I have to go. I have to patch things up with Eitan. I'll see you later, Cloe." I said, turning to walk away.

"Wait…Cameron?" She said following me.

I turned, taking her in my arms, burying my face in her hair. I inhaled her lavender scented tresses, exhaling deeply. I felt her hands linger up my torso, resting on my chest, grasping at my shirt. I held her tighter, clenching my jaws.

"I'm sorry, Cloe. I know it's too late, but I wish you could give me another chance. I know I screwed up, and your trust in me has faded, but just know that I don't see myself with anyone but you. I don't expect you to take me back because only God knows how much I hurt you. Actions speak louder than words, and I haven't been acting accordingly to my feelings…I'm so sorry." I whispered stroking her hair.

"Matthews! Don't you have some business to take care of? Stop messing around with Brent, and get me some results." Coach called.

I slowly withdrew, brushing her silky hair from her forehead planting a kiss. Everything that Cloe was, is what I want. I've been an idiot. Her eyes then met mine as we parted. She smiled faintly, lifting her hand in goodbye. I simply nodded turning away.

I know that Eitan and I have had our share of fights, I just don't know how this will turn out. I guess I'll see shortly. Here goes.

**End Of Cameron's POV.**

**Eitan's POV**

Cloe was right. Seeing how she had to be the most hurt between the three of us, she was willing, so why can't I be? Cam and I have been friends too long to let things go to shit when in all of this, he was simply misunderstood. I thought as I finished stretching.

"Eitan?" I inhaled turning to face him.

I nodded, resting my hands on my waist, a bit tired.

"Dude, look—"

"No need. We've been friends since we were kids, after a certain amount of years, explaining gets kinda old." I chuckled.

He did the same, approaching me. He threw his arms around me, almost trembling.

"Dude, why are you crying?"

"Eitan, shut up. You don't have to announce what I'm doing."

"Okay." I laughed, returning his embrace. "C'mon, it's alright. We've been in worst fights than this."

"Yeah, this really is nothing." He said, pulling away. "But I do owe you an apology. I shouldn't have accused you of—"

"That's why you don't owe me any apology. You were right." I admitted.

"I was?" He asked.

"Don't act surprised. You usually are." I sneered, sitting in the grass.

"Wow. And here I thought that you found "the one". Cam breathed as he sat beside me.

"That's the thing. I know I have. Yasmin is the one I want. But I know that I'm not ready for that step in our relationship."

"But you've had sex before."

"Yeah, circumstances were different then. I was a virgin, and so was Julissa. I know the feelings that come with losing your virginity to someone…I don't want to give that to Yasmin when I still have those same feelings with Julissa."

"Wow…that's deep. So what are you saying? You said you weren't in love with Julissa."

"I don't know. I mean I want more than anything to be with Yasmin, but with the move being on my mind, and the fact that I'm still somewhat attatched to Julissa, I don't think it's fair to get her emotionally involved with me."

"I think it's too late for that, man."

I nodded.

"So are you saying that you want to sleep with Julissa again?"

"I don't know. But I won't. I couldn't do that to Yasmin. I just couldn't."

"You're confusing me, man. What are you going to do?"

"Well, I'm going to go to this game, and to this party tonight, and I'm going to think on things. I mean, I'll most likely leave it be. It's just one game right?"

"Right, one game in Ewing. Just one. Shouldn't be enough to effect your relationship with Yas."

"You're right, you're absolutely right."

"And you have to talk to Yasmin. You never know man, she could be ready for sex."

"She may be, but her first time has to be special for her."

"Not just for her, but for the both of you."

"I already know it will be special for me. I've never met anyone quite like her. It'll be the first time I—" I couldn't speak it.

"The term is 'make love'."

"I knew that, Cameron. It was just…odd saying it."

"Yasmin! Where are you going?" I heard Cloe call out.

"What's going on?" Cam asked me.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." I said, leaving him to follow Yasmin to her car. Why would she be leaving? She didn't hear our conversation, did she? Shit.

"Yasmin!" I called. She stopped, standing just inches from her car. She didn't turn to face me, either.

"I wanted to say hi…and good luck with your game." She said almost whispering, continuing to her car.

"What's with you?" I asked, following her.

"Nothing." She answered, almost instantly, turning to face me. She leaned back against her car.

"Okay." I nodded, confused.

She turned back to her car and opened her door.

"Yasmin." I said, just as she was about to get in. I gently took her arms and drew her back against my chest, shutting her door. "Are you mad at me?" I whispered, lowering my lips to her ear.

She shook her head, leaving my arms, facing me.

"Then why are you acting like this? You'd think you'd give me a good luck hug, or kiss…or something." I said.

"I didn't think you'd want to talk to me."

"Why would you think tha—" I forgot to call her last night. "Oh."

She didn't answer.

"Yas, I damned near spent the night in that jail cell. When I got home, I was exhausted."

"I understand. But I didn't sleep last night." I felt worse.

"Babe, don't think that I didn't want to. I thought you'd be asleep. I wouldn't expect you to stay up that late for me." I said, taking her hands.

"Well I did…"

"Why do you sound like that?"

"Because, I don't know where we stand." I could see that she was near tears.

"We're fine. I was a it thrown with the news from last night, is all. I didn't mean to make you worry." I said, embracing her. She sniffed. She was crying.

"I'm sorry. I know that today is your game, and you've been stressed out about a lot of things lately, I didn't mean to add on to any of it." She cried against my chest.

"Are you kidding? If you do anything Yas, you take my worry away. Yeah, I was a bit standoffish because I don't want you to leave. But we will make the best of what was dealt to us. We're not breaking up." I told her, tightening my hold on her.

"Are you sure?" She asked. She is so cute.

I parted slightly, cupping her face in my hands.

"How smart would I be to let a girl like you slip away?" I asked, simpering. She chuckled, holding onto my wrists.

"I guess not very smart." She answered, pouting.

"Exactly." I said touching my lips to her's. I wanted to keep it short and simple, but I haven't kissed her the way I've been wanting to for days now. I took advantage of this opportunity. I wanted her, and I was going to have her. She didn't seem to mind either. I found this kiss to be fairly different. I've had my share of make-ups. But wanting to win back her heart, her affection, her trust in me, triggered my yearning for her sweet kiss. I could do this all day, she tastes so good. I ran my fingers through her hair, grasping it, crushing her lips to mine. Our mouths moved together patiently, careful to share an adequate amount of ourselves between us.

"Morales!" Coach shouted, starling me. I turned immediately to him pointing to his watch.

"Yasmin, I'll talk to you later, babe. Okay?" I asked, pulling back a little.

"Yeah. Good luck with your game, sweetie. Remember what I told you. Do your best." She smiled, brightly.

"I will. I'd really like it if you'd come." I suggested.

"Eitan…I'd love to. I really would, but my mom—"

"Yeah yeah, I understand. Go…hang out with your friends." I said as Jade, Sasha, and Cloe joined us.

"She really does want to go, Eitan." Sasha said.

"I know. Maybe next time." I said kissing her goodbye.

"Good luck, Eitan." The girls called.

"Thanks guys! I'll call you afterwards, Yasmin! Promise!" I called back I have to admit, it's in my favor that she doesn't go. I don't need Julissa to stir up any trouble. I know for a fact that she'll be there.

Game time.

**End of chapter 11. **

****Hey guys. So the week is coming to a close, and I really miss writing. I finished this one today, and for the next me I'll be swamped with work! But thanks for staying with me. Any suggestions, please feel free to let me know! :) Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. I'll update as soon as I can! :D**  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Game On

**Chapter 12: Game On**

**Yasmin's P.O.V**

I really appreciated Eitan's efforts to cheer me up. It did bother me that he didn't call last night. I'm extremely tired, and I know I don't want to miss the party tonight…

"So Yasmin, you and your boo thang are doing alright?" Sasha asked me.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?"

"You guys weren't the same last night. I mean with what Iden said about he and Julissa?" Jade commented.

"Oh, her." I mumbled. I mean…I trust Eitan.

"Yeah, chances are that she is going to be there." Sasha said.

"That's fine. I trust him, you guys. It's not a big deal. Eitan stayed loyal to his girlfriend before all of this."

"Yas, I don't think we need to remind you that while he was with her, he was steady undressing you with his eyes in class." Jade said.

"Shut up, freaky deaky! Eitan isn't like that!" Sasha snapped.

"Eitan isn't like what? A sex addict?"

"Right! He isn't like that. He's been very patient with me." I said.

"Yas, it doesn't mean that it isn't on his mind. Men go to sleep, wake up, jog, shit, watch tv and daydream about sex. It goes through their minds every _second_ of the day." Jade said.

No one responded. I didn't because I don't know…and I'd truly hate for that to be the case, and I know that Sasha agrees with her just by looking at the expression her face.

"Yasmin, it could be that Eitan loves you, and wouldn't dream of rushing you for sex; But with girls like Julissa, Rebecca and Dana running around, you can never be sure." She continued.

"She's right, Yas." Cloe included. "I hate to tell you this, but it's _that_ easy to have a slip. Julissa and Eitan have a sexual history. You have to protect what's your's."

"Right, I mean think about it, if Julissa saw him, she'd jump at a chance at him in a heart beat. Let's face it, Eitan is a _HOT_ piece of ass, hence all the chicken heads crowding around him on the daily."

I turned to face Sasha.

"Sasha?"

"I hate to say it, Yas. But the girls are right."

"But…you and Cruise."

"You know that we've have a few run in's. Girls are on his tail 24/7. Exactly why I'm with him everyday."

I couldn't believe they were telling me all of this. I mean, it's always been to my understanding that if you don't have trust, you don't have anything…and I trust Eitan. Why would they encourage me not to?

"Yas, don't look like that. We are just looking out for you, that's all."

"Right. How well do you really know Eitan? Like, how do you know that he's never cheated on any of his girlfriends?"

"Because he told me, now stop telling me that I shouldn't trust my boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

Everyone fell silent. My heart was trembling.

"I don't want these problems in my relationship, so stop bringing them into it!"

"Yas, we aren't trying to sabotage your relationship. We just don't want to see you hurt!" Cloe responded.

"She's right."

"I don't want to hear anymore. I'm going home." I said, turning for my car. I opened my door, climbing in, shutting it. I don't want to be mad at my friends, but I never wanted to feel this much worry for my relationship. Without another thought, I stuck my key in the ignition and in seconds I was leaving the parking lot. I typed in the address to Ewing Central High into my GPS, and pressed "go". I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't help myself.

**End of Yasmin's P.O.V.**

**Eitan's P.O.V.**

I couldn't get Yasmin out of my head. I knew in my right mind that Julissa could never compare. When Yasmin and I finally take our relationship to the next level, these thoughts would never plague me again.

"Eitan, what are you smiling about?"

I didn't answer.

"You already know what it is, Cam." Kobe chuckled. "When me and Jade first made it official…"

"Yeah, we know. You were whipped."

"I wasn't whipped, you fucking monkey."

"Don't deny it Kobe. You screwed her the day you guys got together, and from that point on, you were whipped."

"I can't like, Jade has it like that, but I know you aren't talking, Mr. I can't keep it in my pants."

"I only cheated twice, and Cloe and I are working to get back to where we were."

"Whipped!" Kobe shouted. All of the guys turned to stare. Cam sunk into the seat while Kobe died laughing.

I didn't pay them any attention.

"So, Morales and Matthews…"

Our attention shifted over to Coach walking up to us.

"I see you two blockheads made up. That's good, because we need the both of you in this game!" He guffawed.

Cam, Kobe, and I eyed each other. This guy is seriously missing a few screws, I swear it.

Coach then went back to the front of the bus to sit in his seat, possibly flirt with the bus driver.

"We're about to kick Ewing's ass!" Kobe exclaimed.

"I'm confident in our team, but I don't think we're going to kick their asses. It's a 50/50 deal. Ewing is a great team."

"Funny how we never played you guys before this year."

"Yeah, I don't know how that worked out either, but I'm not complaining. It'll be good seeing everyone again, but just be prepared to play a tough game." I said. I was pretty excited to play the boys again. Ralph, Jaden, and Ricky. We were pulling up to the stadium and I immidiately felt all of the nostalgia rushing back to me. This is my home. Ewing's field was the best. Where magic took place. Where we broke millions of records for our area, and now we're playing them. I will take this opportunity to show Ewing what they taught me. Sad to say their record of being undefeated has to end today. It'll be bittersweet.

**End of Eitan's P.O.V.**

**Yasmin's P.O.V.**

I felt bad for snapping at my friends. I know that they were looking out for me. I probably shouldn't have done it. They didn't deserve that. I picked a tissue from the dashboard, and wiped my tears away. I know that it could be true given that Cam did what he did to Cloe despite how he feels about her…and I haven't known Eitan that long. Is it really wrong to put all of my trust in him?

I drove up and parked my car. I got out, my stomach overtaken with butterflies. I was starting to think that I should've had the girls come along. I don't know anyone here. I went to my phone and put their contacts on my list and called them.

"Yasmin?" They answered.

"Yeah it's me guys. I just wanted to call and say that I'm sorry for how I reacted." I said, walking across the parking lot. There sure were a lot of people.

"It's okay girl, we understand." Sasha said.

"Yeah, no hard feelings. Where are you?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, we've been looking for you everywhere!" Cloe exasperated.

"I'm at Eitan's game." I answered paying the 6 dollars to get in.

"What?" They all yelled.

"Yeah." I spotted Eitan on the field. I'm late.

"And you didn't bring us?" Jade asked.

"Right, you're on the enemy's turf! You shouldn't have gone without us!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Guys, I'll be fine." I said, finding a spot on the bleachers. There weren't a lot of people here from Styles High, just a bunch of boys from our school, some girls, and a crap load of parents.

"So you're going to lay low, right?" Cloe asked

"That's the plan. I just want to watch him." I answered.

"You shouldn't. That's your boyfriend. If you want to cheer, you better cheer, alright?" Sasha said. Gotta love Sasha. She's right.

"Yes, Sasha." I answered, watching Eitan play. He looked just like Cristiano Renaldo on that field, he was so good. I could hear all the girls cheering for him all the way from the other side. He waved back as he continued to play.

"Who are you?" I heard some girl say behind me. I turned and saw this phenomenally sculpted girl, bone-straight hair as black as midnight, skin smooth like buttermilk, as ivory as linen, dark, piercing, almond shaped eyes with thin, softly tinted pink lips. I knew for a fact that this was Julissa. Everyone said that she was beautiful beyond belief, looking like a million dollars, and in comparison, I felt like five.

"Who is that Yasmin?" The girls asked.

"I'll call you guys back." I said, hanging up.

She eyed me almost in disgust.

"Who are you?" I responded, returning her look.

"Sweetie, I believe you already _know_ who I am."

"And I believe you already know who _I_ am. And I'm not your sweetie."

"Ohh. And here I thought that Eitan's new girlfriend was a quiet as a mouse." She snickered maliciously.

"Well…you can tell whoever you're source is to stay out of my business. They obviously don't know me." Suddenly these two girls came to sit on either side of Julissa, eying me. They smiled devilishly, crossing their legs; a sense of prude emanating from their attire and attitude. They're up to no good, but I'm not worried.

"Hm, that's nice. Seeing that it was Eitan who told me this." She said, portraying false confusion.

I turned back, ignoring her. I didn't know what to think. I don't want to believe her because I know how jealous females can be…but how can she possibly know about me and the way that I am? Eitan wouldn't still be keeping contact with her…would he?

Eitan just made a goal! I jumped up in excitement.

"GOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL" The announcer called. "For number 5, Eitan Morales."

The crowd roared in support.

"Go Eitan!" I cheered loudly "Go baby!"

Next thing I knew someone behind me tugged on my hair. I immediately turned to Julissa and her friends. They all had their eyes on me.

"Who pulled my hair?" I questioned, feeling the adrenaline welling up inside me.

None of them answered. They just sat with that annoying smirk on each of their faces. I didn't think twice, I went after Julissa, striking her in the face. The crowd grew even more boisterous. I didn't know how the game was going, and I'd hate to interrupt, but she can't get away with what she did. She attempted to hit me back, but I caught her wrists pressing them against her chest. She fell backwards, and I ended up falling on top of her in between the bleachers. She managed to get a grip of my hair, but I kept hitting her.

"What the hell are you doing! Get off of me!" She screamed as someone pulled me off of her.

"You owe me an apology!" I shouted.

"For what, you stupid bitch? I didn't do anything to you!"

"Bullshit! You pulled my hair! Girls over where you are from may let you get away with shit like that, but I won't!"

"I didn't pull your hair! Brittany did, not me!"

"What?" One of the girls asked.

"What's going on here, ladies?" Security asked, coming over to us.

Shit.

So the game was just ending and security had us escorted out to their headquarters behind the stadium and there, everyone was questioned. I guess I can't seem to stay out of trouble. I guess we were disturbing the peace…that's enough to get me back in the jail cell, right? I certainly hope not.

"Yas-" My head shot up as soon as I heard his voice.

"Eitan!" Julissa called just as the door beside me opened. His eyes went from mine to her's.

"Yasmin Clemente, step into my office, please." The man said, standing by the door. I stood, trying to go over to Eitan, but the man took my arm and kept me in place.

"Julissa? What are you doing—" Eitan asked as she threw herself into his chest, clenching his shirt.

"Hey! Hey!" Eitan exclaimed coming over to me and the security guard, "George, what are you doing with my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Your girlfriend?" He asked, eying me.

"Yes…" He answered almost unwillingly."

"Well, she is being questioned like everyone else for disturbing the peace."

"There must…be some sort of mistake." Eitan suggested, bewildered.

"There is no mistake! She attacked me!" Julissa exclaimed, taking Eitan's shoulder from behind.

"I did not attack you!"

"Yes you did! I—"

"That's enough! Miss Clemente, I was trying to be nice, and let you guys off easy. Now come into my office before I'll be forced to contact your parents." He told me sternly, pulling me in, and shutting the door. This is great. A reason for Julissa and Eitan to talk to each other, and I'm responsible.

**Minutes Later…**

"Now pull something like that again Miss Clemente and you will not be allowed on my Stadium again, is that clear?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. I truly am sorry." I said, almost whispering. I was honestly embarrassed by all of this. I don't want to make Eitan look bad, and maybe I really could've handled this differently.

"I know, dear. We've had instances where Miss Bennett has stirred up quite some trouble in the past, and she will be dealt with accordingly to our school's policy. But I suggest you join your friends or family, and try to avoid all contact with Miss Bennett. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

"Okay, you have a nice weekend."

"Thank you. You do the same." I smiled faintly following him to the door. He opened it and there sat Eitan where I sat earlier, his face in his palms. I could tell that he wasn't happy. He stood, shifting his attention to us.

"Great game, Morales."

"Thanks, George. Is she…free to go?"

"Yes. She's all your's. I suggest you keep your _girlfriends _separate so that this doesn't happen again." He said, with a lift of an eyebrow.

Eitan didn't respond. He looked to be clenching his jaws, holding his hand out for mine. I took it and he led me away. As soon as were were far enough, he dropped my hand, leading the way to my car.

He didn't speak, and that wasn't a good sign. Maybe he didn't have a good game. I took my keys out of my purse and he turned to me, holding his hand out. I tried to meet his eyes, but he took them without a word, got in the car, and started it. I stood confused, and he revved the engine, startling me. I got in without another thought.

"Did you guys lose the game or something?" I asked.

He pulled the car over, turning to face me.

"No Yasmin, we won. Now I have to be benched the next game because of you."

"But I—"

"Yasmin!" He shouted. He paused. "I don't want to hear you right now. I'm close to saying something that I know I'll regret later, and I'd rather not. So please… Be quiet." He said, calmly.

Wow…he is really mad at me. Why I felt like kissing him, I wasn't sure. I only knew that the next second, I was crawling on his lap, kissing him feverishly. He certainly wasn't mad anymore, seeing that he didn't hold back. But something wasn't right. I pulled back tasting strawberry on his lips. He sighed, turning his face away from me.

"You kissed her?"

"Yasmin—"

"No! You kissed her! And you had the nerve to treat me like I did something wrong! I should've listened to the girls…" I said, scooting back to the passenger's seat, opening the door. I got out, slamming the door behind me.

"Yasmin, just listen to me—"

"I don't need to. I know everything. How you've been keeping in touch with her. Telling her about me to make her jealous! I know how it works. She hurts you, you hurt her by using me."

"Yasmin, be quiet." He said, coming closer.

"No! I'm not going to listen to you anymore! You've been lying to me all along, Eitan!" I yelled, facing him.

"I didn't lie to you! Just listen to me!"

"What! What do you have to say?"

"I was only upset because of everything! Yasmin, this morning we were just fine! You get into—"

"Regardless! Do I have to worry about you kissing your ex every time I make you upset?"

"Okay first off, I did not kiss her! She kissed me! There is a difference. And I'm upset because Coach…saw it and lectured me about having too much going on outside of soccer! He threatened to kick me off of the team, but instead he's sitting me out next game!" He shouted back. I didn't know how to respond.

"And what do you mean you should've listened to the girls? Better yet, why did you come in the first place?"

"I thought you wanted me to, but I guess not. You knew she was going to be there."

"Yes I did. And so did you. Which is why you came. You don't trust me."

"I did…"

"Before the girls told you not to."

"The girls didn't tell me not to trust you."

"Oh yeah? What did they tell you?" He asked, crossing his arms, awaiting my answer.

I didn't have an answer because I knew what they said, but in truth they _don't_ want me to trust him 100 percent because I may get hurt that way.

"I understand your concerns, I really do. But I wouldn't do that to you Yas."

"Then why did you take her side?"

"She told me that you attacked her."

"After she pulled my hair!"

"She said that she didn't do it."

"She also said that you told her that I was as quiet as a mouse."

"Well she lied."

"And here you are believing what she told you about me attacking her."

"I guess you have a point."

"You believe her word over mine."

"That's not true. I just know how you both are."

"How am I, Eitan?"

"You're feisty as hell."

"Yeah, and I go attacking people for no reason?"

"No. Someone gave you a reason, but it wasn't Julissa."

"Oh okay. And I'm supposed to believe that."

"I do. You want to know why? Because I've known her longer. She will have her friend do it so that she could have a clear conscience if someone were to confront her about it. That's just Julissa."

"Knowing that, you still took her side."

"I never took her side. I'd expect something like that from Julissa, and I'd expect you to defend yourself, but not attacking someone who did nothing to you. I'd expect you to think things through."

"I did. The only person who has something against me was her."

"She doesn't have anything against you."

"If you believe that, I don't know what to call you, Eitan." I said, going back to my car. I shut the door, starting it, waiting for him.

He dropped his head, getting back in. We didn't speak the whole ride over to his place…I wasn't surprised. Both him and I were speechless. Could it be that our relationship has run it's short course? I wanted to believe it for just one moment to avoid the tragic end that everyone but me had been foreshadowing since day one. I don't want us to be over. But seeing that we've run out of words to say, how can we move on from here?

**End of Chapter 12**

**Haha, I'm sorta on a role here. I couldn't leave the plot alone. This seems like it's going to go on forever. More and more issues! Whoop whoop! I hope everyone is enjoying. :) I should be doing homework, but I said "Hey, I wanna write!" Please Read and Review! Please let me know what you think!  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Pregame

**Chapter 13 Pregame**

**Eitan's P.O.V.**

I didn't know what to think about this whole situation. Yasmin is pissed at me and I can't blame her. I honestly did let Julissa kiss me, and I shouldn't have. I know how manipulative she can be, and I took her side. Yasmin didn't deserve that. She doesn't deserve to be heckled and harassed by anyone. I called the guys over to the malt shop to talk. I sat in my car, waiting for them.

I heard Cam's horn. I turned and spotted him taking the next space over. I took the key from the ignition, and got out.

"Hey dude." Kobe said, from the other side. Cade was with him, texting on his phone.

"What's up, man." I said, closing the door. I leaned against my car, trying to decide whether I should get the guys' advice or not.

"What's up, we heard that you guys played a kick-ass game today." Dylan commented, getting out with Cam.

"Yeah we did, but that's not why I called you guys over."

"Then what's up?" Kobe asked, coming over to me. Dylan, Cade, and Cam followed.

"I'll tell you once we get inside." I said as we continued in.

"So is this what you did when you were at Ewing? Play a game, and afterwards eat like pig?" Dylan asked me.

"Yep. Burgers, fries, and milkshakes." I chuckled, as we approached the counter.

"Hi, my name is Nancy. Welcome to Pink's Malt Shop! Would you like to hear the specials we have today?" This blonde asked in her high pitched voice.

"Um, no thank you. Could you get us five of your Bacon Burger Combinations please?"

"Sure, what flavor milkshakes would you like?"

"I'll take chocolate." Dylan said.

"Yeah, me too." Cade included.

"And Vanilla for the rest of us." I concluded.

"Okay, your total will be $26.50. How would you like to pay for that?"

"Um, Visa." I said, going in my wallet. I swiped my card, signing my name on the receipt.

"Okay, your order will be delivered to your table."

"Okay, thank you." I said, turning for the exit. We went to sit on the patio table outside. It was a nice day, and I needed the air.

"So Eitan, tell us what's up, dude? You don't usually buy us food." Cade commented.

"False." I sneered.

He laughed in response.

"Well, we're all ears." Cam said.

"Okay, well I think Yasmin and I are over."

"Again?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah…again."

"Well thank the Lord in Heaven!" Cade exclaimed.

"What the hell, Cade?" Cam asked.

"Eitan, ever since you started dating her, you haven't been the same! You don't need a girlfriend. It's too much work."

"I digress." Cam said.

"You don't have a girlfriend, remember?" Kobe said.

"Yeah, but that won't be for long. I have a feeling that Cloe and I will make things work again."

"You guys will get back together." I encouraged.

"How do you know, Eitan?" Kobe asked.

"Because there is no one else for Cloe, and there's no one else for Cam." I answered, checking my reflection in the window across from us.

"Okay, girls. Let's talk." Cade joked in Nancy's voice. "Did you guys know that Sasha and Cruise broke up?"

"What?" Dylan asked.

"Yep. They broke up. Now it's my time to make a move on her."

"She's not gonna want to do anything with you after breaking up with her boyfriend, dickhead."

"He broke up with her."

"Still. None of those girls are like that, Cade. You should know that by now." Dylan was making a lot of sense.

"Yeah, I know that. But with the drinking we're doing tonight, you think she's going to care?" Cade questioned rhetorically.

"You wouldn't take advantage of her like that." Kobe assumed.

"I'm not taking advantage of her. She'll wake up fucking loving me."

"That's what you want, isn't it?" I asked.

"What?"

"You said that Sasha was the reason you didn't want to leave home. Could that be because you _want _her?" I joked.

"I mean, of course I want her."

"Sex…he means sex." Kobe whispered.

"Exactly."

"Sure, whatever. But Eitan, what happened with you and Yasmin?" Dylan asked.

"She's mad at me. I sort of took my anger out on her, and…" I hate when I tell these stories. I feel bad all over again.

"Well?"

"She and Julissa got into a fight at the game." Cam answered.

"Yeah, Yasmin hopped on her like a rabbit, and beat her ass." Kobe included.

"She didn't beat her ass, okay?"

"Yeah, I can see why Yasmin is mad. You're taking Julissa's side."

"I'm not. I'm just telling the truth."

"Sure, whatever dude."

"But what happened after that?" Cade asked.

"Well Yasmin was called to security after Julissa was and—"

"You and Julissa were alone?"

"Yeah…and she told me everything that happened. And I guess I am used to taking up for Julissa, even when she was wrong, so I listened to her. Next thing you know, we're talking about us and our break-up, and the next…she kissed me."

"She kissed you?" Cade asked as if stating, sounding as if he didn't believe me.

"Yeah."

"Ahuh, and did you kiss her back?"

"…Sort of." I thought back to the way she kissed me. No emotion, nothing further than the physical affect she had on me…and I kissed her back. For too long to be acceptable. And to be truthful, it was easier to be with Julissa. There was nothing deep rooted, just a long on/off relationship built around sex. Julissa was indeed a beautiful girl on the outside, but Yasmin is gorgeous on the outside, beautiful on the inside. I was starting to think that I was bringing this all on myself, but I can't help how I feel about Yasmin losing her virginity. I care.

"And let me guess, Yasmin walked out and spotted you guys." Dylan said.

"No. Not at all. I honestly don't know how it happened, but when we got in the car, I yelled at her, and next thing I knew, she crawled on my lap and just…started kissing me." I said, standing to take the food tray from the waitress.

"Whoa." Cam, Dylan, Cade, and Kobe said together.

"You guys enjoy!"

"Thanks." I said, sitting back down.

"I think I can tell you what that was about." Cade chuckled loudly, taking his food.

I sat, awaiting his response.

"Do you want to know or not?"

"I'm sitting here in silence, waiting for you to continue!"

"Haha, okay. But she was turned on by the aggression you showed her. It's not that hard to figure out." He said, eating. "Damn this is good."

"Yeah it is good, but, I thought about that. I just don't picture innocent Yasmin doing that." Cam said.

"Yasmin is a girl. A mature girl. She's acting on feelings she never had before. It's natural." Kobe included, sipping his milkshake.

"Aw, our little Yasmin is growing up!" Dylan squeaked.

"But wait, that doesn't explain how she found out." Cam wondered.

"She tasted Julissa's lip gloss."

"Oh my gosh, this girl is working for the fucking CIA. Who does that?" Kobe asked, his mouth full.

"Apparently, Yasmin does." Cade answered.

"Yeah, she has one hell of a bullshit detector." Dylan commented.

"Don't act surprised. She's one of those girls who are specific about the fragrance she wears or the flavor of lip gloss she kisses with." Cam explained.

"That's all good and everything, but Eitan, why did you let her kiss you?" Kobe asked.

"What was I supposed to do? Tell her no? Besides, I didn't know she was going to kiss me…especially the way she did it." I thought, sighing.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that if she didn't taste Julissa on me, Yasmin would've taken it all the way by herself."

"Dammmmnnnnnn." The guys said.

I chuckled to myself.

"Don't you feel stupid?" Cade asked.

"I do. But not for the reason you think. I feel stupid for letting Julissa kiss me. I felt guilty, and in return, I tried to make Yasmin feel guilty."

"Man, you are waaaay too honest!" Cade snapped.

"Says the guy who tells all his girls that they aren't the only ones he's seeing." Dylan rebutted.

"Damned skippy."

"Okay, hypocrite. Eitan, why do you think it's over?"

"Well after I explained all that happened to Yasmin, we just had no words for each other. Right now, we're at a standstill, and I don't know how to go about it."

"Okay, I can give you a few suggestions." Cade offered.

"Yeah sure, he'll take lessons from a hypocrite. Eitan, just talk to her." Cam said.

"He just said he doesn't know how, dumb ass."

"Then go to the party, get a few drinks in you, and then talk to her." Cam restated.

"I don't know."

"And you wanna know what else is your problem, Eitan?" Cade asked.

"What?"

"You're too nice to these hoes, that what." Dylan blurted out. "Yasmin excluded." He coughed.

"What does that mean?"

"What it means is…how can you sit and let Julissa even breath a word around you?" Cade asked.

I didn't respond.

"The bitch cheated on you,"

"Twice!" Dylan threw in.

"Right, and now that she see's you happy with a girl that is a hundred times better, and she's on your dick again. Think about it." Cade explained further.

"Yeah. You should've just left her. And you let her kiss you. Why?" Kobe asked.

"I don't know."

"You gotta figure it out before you take things further with Yasmin."

"I was going to do that anyway." I mumbled, thinking to myself. I don't want Julissa, and yet I let her kiss me. Something is missing.

"But now that I think about it, what's going on with you and Iden, Cam?" I asked.

"He still won't talk to me."

"Of course he won't. You screwed his girlfriend." Kobe responded

"But he knows that Dana and I are close."

"Yeah, but he obviously didn't expect you to go behind his back and fuck her."

"He has the nerve to get mad at what she did." Cam said soundly.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"You don't want to know." He answered quickly.

"Uh, yeah we do!" Dylan snapped.

Cam sighed, then continued. "Iden is controlling over Dana. Ridiculously."

"What do you mean, he's controlling?"

"Just what I said. Everything she does, she has to answer to him. He hasn't hit her, but she honestly fears him."

"That's bullshit." Cade announced.

"Why is it?"

"Two reasons. Iden isn't like that. And Iden would never do anything to make her fear him."

"Well that's the other story."

"What?"

"Dana watched her mom get abused when she was younger."

No one responded. I was honestly in shock.

"Yep…exactly. You guys better not say anything by the way."

"Deal." Dylan said immediately, rubbing his temples. "Too much fucking drama." He said to himself.

"So how does Iden fit into that?" I asked.

"Well he knows, and basically he uses it to his advantage. I mean, don't get me wrong, Iden does love Dana, he gives her everything, but he treats her like garbage."

"Iden? The Iden who's got the solutions to everyone's relationship problems?" Dylan asked.

"I know."

"Damn…so what…you basically wanted to comfort her?"

"She asked me to…and I've been knowing Dana my whole life. I've been with her through all of her problems, and we are two consenting adults. I wasn't in a relationship, Iden is my friend, but he doesn't deserve her."

"So are you saying that you want to be with Dana now?"

"Hell no! She's a cool girl…just not for me."

"Wow."

He nodded.

"So that's the God honest truth?"

"In a nutshell."

So I guess everyone had some skeletons in their closets…except for…Kobe.

"So I guess Kobe and Jade are the perfect couple." I voiced.

"I wouldn't call us perfect, but she gives me what I need, I give her what she needs."

"No cheating, no nothing?"

"Nah. Just her usual bickering. She likes to pick fights."

"She likes to pick fights?" Cam asked.

"Make-up sex, man." I answered.

"What do you know about that, Eitan?"

"Everything there is to know about it. Julissa was my first, but it was an on/off relationship."

"How many did you have other than Julissa?"

"Um…three. Three relationships, and a hell of a lot of bed buddies."

"Damn."

"Yep, good times." I chuckled.

"Now THAT'S the Eitan I know!" Cade exclaimed, cheerfully.

"Yep, and he's long gone." Cam said.

"Yeah, trying to make a comeback." Kobe laughed.

"Whatever."

"I mean, I understand. Make-up sex is the shit!"

"You're preaching to the choir." I side commented.

"Jade was pissed at me this one time, and she didn't speak to me for a whole week."

"Ha, I remember that. What did you do? I forget."

"I forgot her birthday."

"Damn, man. That's messed up."

"I know, but it was an honest mistake. Her aunt told me a different date at a family reunion weeks before."

"Her very own aunt didn't know her birthday?"

"That's what I thought, but there are two Jades in that family. Same last names too. They're cousins."

"Ohhh."

"So, when I found that out, I felt confident. Nothing could stop me…not even her. I went over to her house with a ton of gifts—"

"Yeah yeah, the Concord watch and Sapphire Earrings?" Cam asked, enthused.

"How did you know?"

"Cloe." Cam smiled.

"You bought her all that to make up for an honest mistake?" Dylan asked, bewildered.

"I don't treat my girl to Mickey D's when we make up. Unlike you, I always get Jade the best. Don't act brand new."

"That was only once!"

"Still shameful." I laughed at Dylan's expression. He playfully shoved me, going back to crossing his arms.

"Anyway, she opened the door, eying everything. I stepped in and placed everything on the end table, and apologized. I knew she had no reason to be mad, so I made her forgive me."

"Jade let you?"

"Fuck yeah! It's not about her letting me. Jade may be a hard ass, but in bed she does everything I say."

"I had something similar to that happen."

"Oh shit! Eitan is telling his business!" Cade exclaimed.

"I tell you guys everything."

"As of late, it's been this fairytale "I love her" drama. Not the usual." He sneered.

"Anyway, it's no secret that Julissa stepped out of our relationship twice."

"What? The bitch cheated on you twice?"

"Don't prejudge, before I met Julissa, I was a flirt. I can admit that. Never slept with them, but…"

"Ahuh."

"So, when I got in a relationship with her, it kinda stuck with me. We lost our virginity to each other and from that point on, I knew she'd be hooked."

"Dude, it was like that?"

"I can admit that I was a bit immature, but anyway, even though I was somewhat linked to her, I was still the same guy. She would always call me out about it, but I never paid her any attention. So she ended up sleeping with another guy."

"And how did you take that?"

"I didn't really care. I broke up with her."

"And you guys got back together, how?"

"After a few weeks of being single, I got bored. So I got back with her, and…" I had to take a breather, thinking on it, "it was the best sex I've ever had. From that point on, we made sure to break up to make-up."

"Damn, that is one dysfunctional relationship." Cam nodded.

"Don't I know it. But things got better. I honestly matured, while she sorta stayed back in kiddie land."

"And you tolerated that shit?" Cade asked, disgusted.

"Yeah…by that time, we were a year into the relationship."

"I just don't get why you don't just sleep with Yasmin already. You wouldn't feel so deprived. Yasmin seems like the type to do whatever you'd want her to. You just have to ask."

"Yeah, she does doesn't she?" I asked. I had to think about it. Yas is an easygoing girl, and she seems open to trying new things. Our first real consentual kiss is proof of that.

"So you can admit that?"

"I guess so."

"So what are you waiting for? Other than the fact that you want it to be special for her."

"Well…I don't know. I think that's just it. I know that if I have sex with Yasmin, Julissa wouldn't even be in my thoughts, but thinking of taking her virginity…freaks me out."

"Why?"

My phone rang. It was Tess.

"Who is that?"

"It's Tess." I answered.

"Oh shit! I'm not with you!" Cade exclaimed as I answered her call. The hell is up with that?

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Eitan! Como esta?"

"Bien bien. Que puedo hacer por usted?"

"Um, estas con tu amigos?"

"Si...por que, que pasa?"

"Well I wanted to know if you guys would be down to come over to help us set up. See, mi mama left the house to us, and it's just me, my sister, and some of my cousins. We need some men to help."

"Espera." I told her, covering the receiver with my palm.

"Guys, Tess wants us to help her set up."

"Hell no! Just to be heckled by her and her snobby sister?"

"Some of her cousins are there." I said.

"Girls?"

"Yes, Cade." I answered, rolling my eyes. He sat back and eyed Dylan. They slowly simpered in unison, turning their faces to me.

"We're there." They answered together.

"Hello?"

"Yeah."

"Si, a que hora?"

"Tan pronto como posible." She answered, giggling.

"Okay, Estamos en nuestro camino." I said.

"Okay! Hasta pronto!" She cheered.

"Ya ya, chao." I said, hanging up. I stood, gathering my trash.

"Well?"

"She said she wants us over now."

"Alright, dudes. Let's go!" Cade cheered, jumping up from his seat.

**End of Eitan's P.O.V.**

**Sasha's P.O.V**

"Sasha, how are you feeling, hun?" Cloe asked.

"I'm feeling okay." I murmured. My eyes fell on Yasmin, lying on Tess' lilac bed, her face buried in her arms. Ever since she had her fight with Eitan earlier, she's been slumping around. I felt really bad, knowing that she's like this partially because of us.

"Yasmin, what's wrong, sweetie?" Tess asked, stepping in, closing her door.

"Nothing." She answered, staring out the window.

"Yeah, stop looking so down. You don't know the whole story." Cloe said, gently tapping her.

"What happened to what you guys said earlier?" Yasmin asked, sitting up. She let Cloe sit against the wall, then rested her head on her lap, letting Cloe brush her hair.

"I honestly can't help but feel responsible for everything." I said, meeting her eyes.

"Me too." Jade said, walking in with popcorn.

"What do you mean, guys?" Cloe asked, taking the bowl that Jade passed to her.

"Well if we never said anything, Yasmin wouldn't have felt the need to spy on Eitan. It's kinda our fault." I explained.

"Not kinda, it is." Jade said, checking her reflection on Nona's side of the room near me.

"No it isn't. Something similar would've happened, even if I wasn't there." Yasmin said, soundly. She lifted her head and took the bowl of popcorn, took a handful, and passed it to Tess who passed it to me.

"That may be true in Eitan's case, but you never would've gotten into that fight with that bitch." I snapped, stuffing my face.

"Damn, Sasha." Jade said, still in the mirror, tousling her hair.

"What?" I asked.

"You okay?" Tess asked, sitting in the center of her floor.

"I'm alright."

"Thinking about Cruise?" Cloe asked, still stroking Yasmin's hair.

"Sorta. I didn't want to hurt his feelings yall." I whined, turning my face up.

"Yeah, but your heart isn't with him."

Cloe was right.

"That's true. But I kinda feel like I left him so that I could be played by Cade."

"You already know that Cade respects you, Sasha." Yasmin commented.

"She's right. I mean, he's never tried getting you to cheat. He's always left it up to you." Cloe co-signed.

"That's true, but Cade has got girls." I sighed.

"Yeah, we know that."

"And we also know that you can blow all of those girls out the water, Sasha. I bet he'd drop them all in a drop of a pin, just for you." Jade encouraged.

"Thanks guys…but what about the fact that he's white?" I really didn't care about that, but I just keep pulling things out my ass.

"What's that got to do with anything? Interracial couples are soooo in right now!"

"I don't care what's in. It just comes with a lot of problems that being with your own race don't have."

"Name one." Tess said.

"Family."

"Cade's family loves you, Sasha. You're trippin'!" Jade exclaimed.

I was silenced.

"I've got a feeling that you're trying to find reasons not to be with the only man you ever loved, Sasha." Yasmin announced.

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, as you can see…love is not a ballpark."

"Yep, take it from Yasmin."

"Shut up, Cloe!" Yasmin giggled, playfully tapping Cloe's hand that rested on her forehead "Ow!" She laughed.

"See that's what you get!" Cloe snickered along.

I sighed heavily.

"Sasha, just talk to him."

"Easier said than done."

"Whatever happened to our outspoken, take-charge and no shit, Bunnyboo?" Jade chuckled, sitting next to me, her hand resting on my shoulder.

"She feels like shit compared to the guy she cares about." I answered.

"Here she goes, referring to herself in third person." Jade sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I did that just for you, babe." I laughed. "No, but really guys." I whined.

"What, hon?"

"I'm scared because he can turn me down so easily. Guys have always come to me…I'm totally outta my comfort zone here!"

"That's how you know the outcome will be great!" Cloe said. "You can either get a man out of this deal, or some experience, either or, it'll benefit you in the end! Just go for it!"

"Cloe is right, in her jibber jabber kinda way." Jade said. Cloe flipped her the bird. "Besides, we all know that Cade isn't stupid. He may act like a player, but he knows a good one when he see's one." Jade laughed.

"Yeah, who's to say that he wasn't just waiting for you all this time, Sash?" Yasmin asked.

"Yas is right, chica. I mean Cade is cool and everything, but you never know what the fool is thinking." Tess said. "I had this friend I hooked him up with, and we thought he liked her, but she just slept with her, and let that be that."

"I'm officially jealous."

"Don't be. I _agree_ with Yas. He could just sleep with girls, really wanting you."

"That's bullshit. Because if he wanted me, he'd have me. Instead all he does is flirt, and tell me how many hoes he's got. You think that if he wanted something deeper he'd say so."

"Why would he, honey? You were in a relationship." Yasmin said.

"Right, he wouldn't want to step on anyone's toes." Cloe agreed.

"You don't understand guys. Cade and I are like best friends. I tell him everything, he tells me everything. He knows that I wasn't in love with Cruise. And to add to that, we flirt all of the time. What more do I need to tell him for him to get the picture?"

"He's probably waiting for you to say something." Jade suggested.

Maybe the girls were right. I should talk to him…maybe after a few drinks.

"Yep, you'll have all the time in the world to talk to him. He's on his way." Tess said.

"Wait, what?" I asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, me and the girls need help setting up. So I called Eitan, and he and the guys are on their way."

Yasmin's eyes widened, so did Cloe's.

"Awesome, Tess! Good thinkin' girl!" Jade exclaimed, hopping up from Nona's bed. She went straight to the mirror, continuing to mess with her hair.

"Well girls, it's about to be 6-o-clock, it's time to start getting ready.

"Guys…I can't do this." Yasmin said.

"What can't you do, Pretty Princess?" Cloe asked.

"I just don't know how to be around Eitan right now."

"Well, we're all doing shots of Bacardi before the party starts, trust me, you'll be comfortable." Jade winked.

Cloe slid to the edge of the bed to get up and get ready. Yasmin sat up, still slumping. I felt bad for my girl. She deserves to have fun at this party.

I had an idea for Yasmin. In order for this plan to work, she has to look sexy tonight.

"Pretty Princess, what are you going to wear tonight?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She answered, running her fingers through her hair.

"Would you mind if I made suggestion?"

She shrugged. I stood and went to her.

"Yasmin, you can't sit here and feel sorry for yourself. You have to get up and get back in the game."

"That's the thing, Sasha. I don't want to be in any game. That's not what I signed up for. I want a relationship."

"You can have a relationship, girl. You just so happened to get involved with a very good looking man. There is going to be some drama somewhere in there. But if you love him, you're just going to have to roll with the punches."

"I want to Sasha. I really do…but…"

"But what?"

"You didn't see her."

"Who, Julissa?"

"Yeah. She is so pretty Sash. I have no idea why Eitan is with me. Ever since I found out that he kissed her, I've done nothing but think that Eitan is just settling for me when he really wants her."

"Yasmin, you're reading too much into this. Eitan is crazy about you. If you can't see that, I don't know what I can possibly tell you. And about Julissa, I bet he believes you're way more beautiful than her or any other girl in the world. She's a bitch, and you're not, well…on a good day." She laughed. I laughed along.

"All I'm saying is, it's your turn to have him. And I'd say to make the best of this fairytale."

"This certainly is not a fairytale."

"But it can be. You just have to be willing to work at it."

"I don't know what to say to him, Sash"

"With my help, you won't have to say much. Just let me dress you, and I can guarantee that he won't be able to stay away from you."

She pouted. Yasmin…this girl. She drives me crazy with her low confidence. I know the girl has self-esteem and self-respect, but it's sad that she's so beautiful, so precious, so valuable, and she doesn't understand…but she's my best friend. What can I do? I can make her see it.

I took her hands, and pulled her to her feet.

"Yas, you're beautiful. I don't know why you can't see that honey. He can, why can't you?"

She shook her head.

I ran over to Nona's jukebox and put in the burned Cd I just made and Turned to Where Have You Been by Rihanna. It fit the mood, what?

Cloe came in wearing a cranberry colored, velvet textured mini dress. A sliver bulky necklace with a oval centerpiece around her neck, with black round-toe Jimmy Choo 6-inch heels. Her blonde hair bone-straight. Cam will drool. Cloe had a habit of dressing flashy for almost any occasion, didn't bother me.

Jade of course came in wearing something over the top, but still stylin'. A sheer black mid-drift spaghetti strapped tank, bottomed with lace design, light pink patent leather, non-fit mini shorts, with laced black leather boots with a fabulous chunky heel, her fine black hair tied up in a rock-star styled bun, her blonde undertones showing, black floral studs in her ears.

It was just me and Yasmin left. I knew Yasmin's style. Simplicity meets chic. Classy, and conservative, but she needs to look like walking sex tonight.

"Who agrees with Yasmin looking like the complete opposite of herself? Say I!"

"I!" All of the girls hollered.

"Oh no no no! That's not me."

"Exactly, YOU are you, not the clothes." I winked.

"I'm thinking wild meets office." Jade said. "It's kinky." She smiled.

"That sounds hot! What we got?" I asked, as Jade searched her suitcase.

"Okay." She said holding out a spaghetti strapped cheetah print skin tight dress.

"No freaking way! I'm not wearing that! It's too short!"

"Hence—" I said picking up black a waist-high, mid-thigh pencil skirt with hip-pockets. "This! It's to go on top!"

Yasmin smiled faintly. "Okay, that's better. It's cute."

"It's not just cute! It's fucking sexy!" I exclaimed, high-fiving Jade.

"Eitan won't be able to keep his dick in his pants with you around!" Jade commented in her dirty nature. I agreed, but Yasmin's nature of course, made her cringe.

"Jade, you know better than to say that around Yasmin." Cloe said, applying her make-up.

"Sorry, Pretty Princess. I just want you to understand how mesmerizing you'll look!" She said, moisturizing her body.

"Yas, go fit into this, and come out and show off girl!" I said, handing her the clothes. She took them and went into Tess' bathroom.

I went into my bag. I knew exactly what I wanted to wear. There is absolutely no way that Cade could turn me down in this. I picked out a white graphic tank with light wash, destroyed, mini jean shorts with somewhat black colored floral fishnet stockings with brown Dr. Marten boots. I put everything on in that order, then took off my head scarf, combing my hair, making sure to wear my bangs tonight. I picked up my favorite bronzed owl necklace and slipped that on when Yasmin came out in her outfit. I myself was in shock.

"Damnnn!" Jade exclaimed, running over to her.

"I lovee it!" Cloe said, following Jade.

"But something is missing." I said, going over to them.

"You're right." Cloe agreed.

"Tights…black." I nodded.

"Genius!" Jade cheered, tapping my ass. I laughed going to my bag for them.

"Here, slip into these." I said, handing them to her.

"And I have to perfect accessories." Cloe said, leaving her for Nona's dresser.

Rihanna's Cockiness began playing. This is what Yasmin needs. To build her confidence, because she's every man's wet dream tonight.

Cloe went to her, holding this thick dark silver chained necklace. It was close to being a choker, but it was the perfect length. Just above her boobies.

"Cloe, this would draw too much attention to my chi chis!"

"That's good. You've got a great pair." Jade commented.

I picked out a black pair of round-toed red bottom 6-inches. Yasmin will appreciate that.

"Am I wearing my hair like Jade's?"  
>"Fuck no! Not like mine! It'll be straight, but tousled. Flirty, yet sexy." She said, starting on it.<p>

"You're a mind reader, Jade!" I exclaimed, placing her shoes in front of her to step into them.

"It'll look gorgeous. Your hair is already glossy, trust us."

"Cloe, do her make-up, please." I said, eying her silver, yet smokey lids.

"Alright. What do you want done?" She asked Yas.

"Don't ask her, Angel. Just do your thing, girl!" I said, hooking her dark silver dangling earrings.

"I don't want pounds of it on my face!" Yas exclaimed.

"Yasmin, you know we don't put that much make-up on our faces. We don't need it. It's just enhancement. Right, Cloe?" I asked.

"Yep. Just eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. Nothing more." She answered, doing her eyes in her image. I added the shimmery white peach onto her lips.

"Pucker, girl." I said.

She licked her lips.

"Good girl." I smirked, standing back. Cloe and Jade followed. I shook my head to myself.

"Damn, we are good." I said.

"Yes…we are." Jade nodded.

Cloe kept her face in her hands in shock.

"Well?" Yasmin asked.

I pointed her to the mirror. She stepped over and gasped.

"Guys! I look…so…"

"Sexy." I said.

"Hot?" Cloe asked.

"Fuckable." Jade stated, nodding. I couldn't say nothing to that. She was right.

"Jade…" Yasmin sighed.

"What? I'm just saying. You don't have to!" She laughed.

Nona stepped in, her eyes wide. "Wow…you Bratz look fab!"

"Why thank you! So do you!" Cloe said. I went to stand by Yasmin in the mirror to do my make-up. I kept mine neutral but bold, adding shimmery cocoa berry to my lips, puckering.

"You think Eitan will…"

"Eitan will love you in this. Not saying you have to be in this all of the time, but tonight, it's about being sexy. You're almost 18 years old, you're responsible, respectful, and you make great grades. Have some fun tonight, girl."

She nodded, inhaling, placing her hands on her hips. I shook my head because Yasmin has got it all. The looks, the shape, and the personality, and she still second guesses herself. I doubt it'll stay that way after tonight.

"Hey Tess, are the guys out there?"

"Oh yeah, and they are looking pretty damned sexy."

"That's an understatement, hermanita." Nona said, walking in. "Wow…you girls look so nasty." She commented, smirking.

"Thank you!" We all laughed together.

"When will everyone start coming?" Yasmin asked.

"People are coming now. It's pretty packed out there." Tess answered.

"But it's only like 7!"

"Better for us! Start early, leave late."

"Haha, I like that." I said, keeping my eyes on Yasmin. She looked so nervous.

"Yeah, it's dark as fuck outside!" Jade said, looking out the blinds.

"Look, Dylan is even out there looking good. They must've hit up a spa or something!"

"You tryna say my annoying Dylan doesn't look good?" I asked.

"Not at all. I wouldn't flirt with him. He's a man-whore."

"Mhm."

"Look at Sasha, taking up for Dyl." Jade commented.

"He may her on my nerves, doesn't mean I love him any less." I said, not minding her remark.

"Mhm, suree." Cloe giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She smiled.

"I have a surprise for you girls!" Tess said, standing by the door.

"What?" We asked as Meygan walked in with her hands behind her back. She looked stunning. Her ginger red hair popping with her pale white skin and black sequin mini dress. She and Dylan had a thing. I wonder if they'd end up hooking up tonight.

"What's that, Meygan?" I asked.

"SHOTS!" She exclaimed just as my favorite song Shots by LMFAO started playing outside the room. I ran over to the jukebox and turned it off, letting the music outside take over.

She took the huge bottle of Bacardi behind her back and placed it down on Tess' dresser along with the pink shot glasses.

She poured out fourteen glasses. Two for each of us.

"Okay ladies. Two shots each for now. That should be enough to keep us buzzed, non-spaced out." Meygan said, picking up her glass.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3 drink up!" Jade said. I kept my eyes on Yasmin, and she drank!

"It's a party! Yasmin is drinkin' yall!" I exclaimed, hugging her close. She laughed, picking up her next. I followed and we drank them down. I could feel the buzz already.

"Who's up for one more?"

"All of us!" Jade shouted.

Meygan poured one more.

"Cups in the air, girls!"

Down…Let's have a party!

**End of Chapter 13.**

**I know this Chapter may be a bit bad, as far as language goes, I hope I didn't scare anyone away. In the past, I forgot they were teenagers! Haha, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's a bit long in my opinion, and excuse the excitement, I was listening to those songs, and I just couldn't control myself. Please R&R, let me know what you think! What will happen at this party? What will happen with Cade and Sasha? Eitan and Yasmin? Cloe and Cam? Or what about Jade and Kobe's anniversary? Will Dylan finally get a girl at this party? Hrm. More police? You never know! Stay tuned! :) Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Climax

**Chapt 14: Climax**

**Attention readers: This chapter has some content that really isn't suitable for younger readers, read at your own risk. I just wanted to give a fair warning. ;) Thank you!**

**Cade's POV**

"Oh shit! One more!" Dylan called over LMFAO.

Kobe poured our 5th round of Jager shots.

"Alright, let's do it!" He called over about 60 people.

I know Eitan needed this. I didn't know if he was thinking of Yasmin or not, but he just needs to celebrate the win with the guys to be completely honest, but he wasn't drinking.

"Cheers to our soccer team that kicked fucking ass today in Ewing!" Cam said, standing on the bar-top.

"Here Here!" Kobe said, swallowing it.

"Cheers!" We called, downing it.

"We're getting fucked up, man!" Dylan exclaimed, jumping. The music was blasting, it help with the enthusiasm. We didn't need drama tonight. Just fun. I felt a soft hand graze mine, and turned to find Eitan being pulled away. It was Pheobe, looking beautiful as ever in her usual soft pink clothing. I wasn't surprised that she grabbed him.

"You want to dance, Eitan?" She called.

"No, I'm alright, Pheobe."

"I won't take no for an answer."

"Maybe later" I heard him say.

I pulled him over to me.

"Dude, Pheobe is trying to fuck you!"

"So? What does that mean to me?"

"Come on, Eitan, have some fun! Take a shot."

"I'm alright. I'm going to step outside. I need air." He said, leaving us.

"What's wrong with him?" Cam asked.

"I don't know. I don't really care. I don't want any drama tonight." Kobe said.

"He's right. It's not worth it tonight. We played a damned good game today! That's all it should fucking be!" Cam called.

"I feel it man, but stay away from these girls in here." I warned.

"That'll be kinda hard, you know?" He laughed. I laughed along agreeing, spotting Sasha across the room, coming down the staircase, Yasmin, Cloe, Jade, Meygan, Nona, and Tess following her down.

She looked pretty damned good, but Sasha was always sexy, my attention was mainly on Yasmin. She didn't look the same. She looks older. I was thrown. I had to be seeing things.

"Cade, is that Yasmin?" Cam asked, eying her. Kobe and Dylan joined.

"Damn." I said, shaking my head.

"She looks good." Kobe said.

"I'll be right back." I called, cutting through the crowd.

"Sasha!" I called.

**End of Cade's P.O.V.**

**Sasha's P.O.V.**

I couldn't see the guys anywhere. Cloe and Yasmin went over to the couches to talk, and I scanned the room-full of people for Cade.

"Sasha!" He said, coming over to me.

"Hey, Cade! You look fly!"

"Thanks, so do you." He said, taking in my appearance. He looked so good. I was shaken with butterflies, standing here in front of him.

"Hey did you have a drink yet?" I asked, as he my waist.

"Yeah, we took Jager shots. Did you?"

"Yeah, we just had Bacardi upstairs."

"We? Who's we?"

"Me and the girls."

"Yasmin too?"

"Yeah, she did. She's pretty buzzed right now." I laughed.

"You must've dressed her. She doesn't even look like herself."

"Jade and I to be exact." I smiled.

"Eitan won't recognize her."

"Yeah, if he even sees her. We have to do something."

"We don't have to do anything. Eitan needs to have fun tonight."

"And who says that he won't?" I asked.

"If he talks to Yasmin, he won't. We don't need the drama tonight. The guys and I just want him to have fun, outside of Yasmin."

"That's not going to happen. He's in a relationship."

"When he doesn't need to be."

"Who are you to make that decision?"

"One of his friends. Don't act surprised that I think that way, Sash. You know I don't do relationships."

I froze.

"Sasha! We lost you! Where did you go?" Yasmin asked.

I stood still. It felt as if my heart was shattered into a million pieces.

Yasmin eyed me.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I didn't answer. I couldn't. I left her to go to the bathroom upstairs. With him knowing that I just got out of a relationship, he'd say something like that. Why?

**End of Sasha's P.O.V.**

**Yasmin's P.O.V.**

"What's wrong with Sasha? What did you say to her, Cade?" I asked, feeling myself lose balance a little.

"I don't know what her problem is." He said, looking behind him.

I went over to Jade and Cloe dancing with each other.

"Guys!" I called.

"What's wrong Yasmin?"

"Jade." Kobe said, taking her hand. She smiled, jumping into his arms, kissing him. My heart was struck with pain, watching them.

I turned to Cloe and she was with Cameron, sitting on the couches, talking.

Turning back to face the stairs, Cade was gone. I went up and to the bathroom to find Sasha sitting on the tub-rim. I could barely hear the music with the door closed. That's good because my ears are ringing.

"Sasha…what's wrong, honey?"

"It's Cade." She cried.

"What happened? I asked him what he…did and he said he doesn't know why you're upset."

"We just started arguing about you and Eitan."

"Ahuh." I nodded, trying to stay with her.

"And he was saying that he didn't want you around him and shit like that, saying that Eitan shouldn't be in a relationship, it's too much drama."

"That's what he's telling him?"

"I don't know. Then he just came out and said that he doesn't do relationships."

"Well…what part of that is news, Sasha?"

"That's my point. He knows that I know that. Why did he feel the need to tell me that again? He knows that I just got out of a relationship, and he knows that I like him. He wants me to stay away from him."

"Sasha, I hardly think that is the case. He isn't a mind reader, and he's partially drunk right now. Just talk to him." I said, pulling her up to her feet.

"You look to pretty to sit here and cry. You should be downstairs having fun! Let's go!" I said, leading her out the bathroom, and down the stairs.

The dj spun Melanie Fiona's "4AM"

"Cade!" I called for him.

He turned and he came over.

"What's up, Yas?"

"I want you and Sasha to talk."

He nodded, taking her hand, leading her into the kitchen.

I was alone again. Cam and Cloe were walking into a bedroom. I didn't see Kobe and Jade anywhere. Tess was with Dylan. I was sort of shock.

I hated this this was a slow song. I wanted to see Eitan. I went over to the couches and buried my face in my palms, letting my tears flow.

**End of Yasmin's P.O.V.**

**Sasha's P.O.V.**

"Sasha, what happened?"

"I don't know Cade." I managed to say.

"What did I say? I obviously hurt your feelings." He said, taking my shoulders, stepping closer to me. I lifted my eyes to meet his. The way he looked at me was different. I would like to believe that he loves me…but I can't be sure.

"It doesn't matter, Cade."

"Don't say it doesn't matter, Sasha. It does. You're crying, and it's because of me. How can I go about my night, with that in the back of my mind?"

"Simple, just go pick out a cute girl and go home with her tonight."

"Why would I want to do that if you're right here?"

"Cade I told you that I wouldn't sleep with you."

"Who said anything about us sleeping together? We can't just _be_ together?" He asked.

I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Sasha, it's no secret that I love you." He said, going in and out.

"You don't love me, Cade. It's the alcohol."

"It takes more than five shots to get me buzzed, Sasha. That you should know."

I didn't respond.

"But, why should I deny any further that I want to be with you, Sash?" He asked, caressing my face, wiping the tear that rolled down my cheek.

I didn't know what to say to him. I just stood from my seat, and wrapped my arms tight around his neck. He responded, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I knew all along that Cruise wasn't the man for you, Sash. He can't handle a woman like you."

"Why haven't you ever said anything?" I asked, continuing to cry.

"I didn't want what I had to say to influence how you felt about him. But I've been waiting for you all this time." He whispered in my ear, tightening his hold around my body.

"Where do we go from here, Cade?"

"Be my girlfriend, Sasha. That's all I've been wanting." He said, pulling away. He encircled his hands around my face.

I inhaled, nodding my head. Next, he kissed my lips. I was afraid to let him go, so I hugged him once again.

"Why do you act like this surprises you?"

"Because, you always tell me how much you're not for relationships…"

"But you should've known, Sasha. I'm a completely different person when I'm with you."

I shook my head. I couldn't believe this was happening. It had to be a dream. I'm actually with Cade, and I'm in love with him. He did nothing but hold me, whispering my name repeatedly. I knew that I'd be his tonight…tomorrow, I'm not sure.

**End of Sasha's P.O.V.**

**Jade's P.O.V.**

Kobe, take off your shirt." I breathed as he kissed my neck. He sat up, pulling off his shirt, revealing his perfect body.

I leaned back against the pillows sitting against the backboard. He came back to my lips, kissing me lustfully. I made sure that he was in-between my legs all the while. He pulled back, staring into my eyes.

"Happy Anniversary, Jade."

"Happy Anniversary to you too, baby." I said, as his face went back in my neck, tracing his tongue along my jawline, ending with a peck to my chin. He continued to kiss my body, slowly while going to unhook my bra. Once he finished, I lifted myself so that he could remove my panties next. Kobe and I have had our share of love making, but to my surprise, I've never felt him more before tonight, emotionally. He drew me to him, mounting me gently, returning to my lips.

I could look into this man's eyes and tell that he loves me with all of himself. I never knew I'd meet a man like him. He gives me all that I need, and he's been doing so for a full year. I just may marry this man.

**End of Jade's P.O.V.**

**Cam's P.O.V**

"Cloe, we were just fine earlier." I said, taking her hand.

"I know, Cam. And I want to get back together, but how do I know that history won't repeat itself?"

"Because I say it won't. I love you, Cloe."

"Even after everything you said earlier? About it being to complicated to be with me?"

"Cloe, I will put up with your parents for as long as I live. As long as I get to have you." And it was the truth. There is no me without Cloe, and she needed to know that.

She didn't respond.

"I love you, Cameron." She said, tearing up.

I took her in my arms without another thought.

"Does this mean that we're back together?"

"Only if you promise me that you won't do anything to hurt me ever again."

"I promise, babe. I promise." I said, holding her tighter. I couldn't believe she forgave me again. I can't screw up again.

"Okay, we have to go check on everyone." She said, pulling away.

"Here goes miss match maker." I laughed, standing.

She smiled up at me as I offered her my hand. She took it, standing.

"I have to be." She smiled, leading me out of the bedroom.

**End of Cloe's P.O.V.**

**Yasmin's P.O.V.**

It feels like it's been hours since this party started. My buzz was fading a bit, but my head was still spinning.

Usher's "Climax" was playing. It was the worst thing because I know that it's Eitan's favorite song. I miss him. I stood, heading back to the kitchen to check on Sasha and Cade. I stopped at the threshold, spotting them making out like crazy. I smiled to myself, feeling my heart hurt a bit more, when I felt a hand on mine, pulling at me. I turned and it was him, eying me. I felt tears welling up inside me. I didn't hesitate going to him.

Even though I wasn't completely over what happened earlier, I missed him, and all of a sudden, it didn't matter to me anymore.

"Yasmin, I'm sorry." He whispered softly.

I nodded. "I know. I am too."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes, I do. I should've trusted you. None of that would've happened if I didn't do what I did. And I'm sorry."

He shook his head, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"You look beautiful as always."

"More beautiful than Julissa?" I said, unintentionally.

"Yasmin, are you drunk?"

I paused. He gently took my face in his hands, examining me.

"Maybe." I answered.

"Yeah, you must be, asking a question like that."

"Why do I have to be drunk to ask you…that?"

"Because it's stupid. Yasmin, Julissa doesn't compare to you, babe." He said, caressing my face.

"You're just saying that because of how I'm dressed tonight."

"What?"

"Jade said you wouldn't be able to keep your dick in your pants."

"Yeah, you're drunk."

"I am not!" I exclaimed.

"You are. You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you should know that no make-up, provocative clothing or fancy hair-do will make me think any different of you. You're still Yasmin." He chuckled, sitting on the arm of the loveseat. He took my hands, and pulled me to stand between his legs. He looked up at me, and I didn't like that, so I pulled back and drew him along with me until my back touched the wall. His hand took my waist, pressing my chest to his, kissing me. There was so much of himself in this kiss. I could feel him expressing himself through it how much he wanted me, just as he said before. It never differed. He always kissed me in the same manner. Slow, soft, and patient, only this time he took my wrists and pinned them against the wall and his face went into my neck. Licking and lightly sucking, finishing with full pecks. I didn't care. I just knew that it felt amazing. The sounds he made as his lips slowly lost and gained contact with my skin made me want to pull him in for more, but I let him do as he pleased. I've never felt anything like this before. Not only was my mind running wild, but it was tied to a certain stimulation in my forbidden realm. One that was so satisfying that I couldn't stay silent as I had planned. It felt as if I was losing control, but I trust Eitan. He'd know when to stop…not that I wanted him to. Could this be the night that we went all the way? The night were I would fully become his, more than I already had? I didn't know where this was going, but I could feel tonight being right.

**To be continued**

**Okay peoplesss this is the end to this story, but it's 100% not done! There's a part two! What will happen next? A tip for reading these chappies: Play the music while reading! Use YouTube or something, if possible. ;) Thanks for reading. Please R&R!**


End file.
